


Vampire: In a Heartbeat

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Post Infinity War, Reader Insert, dark choices, dark fix it, the magic in this land is not good, thor is desperate, vampire!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 51,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: Imagine Loki being resurrected with the magic surrounding Transylvania, mutating him into a vampire. Thor just wanted his brother back but didn’t know the dark form he would take.Deciding that a warped brother is better than no brother, Thor kidnaps you to feed Loki as needed and satisfy any… darker impulses.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor trudged through the mud soaked path, rain falling heavily on him. Lightning flashed in the distance, thunder booming in response. The faintest trace of a smile touched Thor’s lips as he looked up at it. It had been so long since the storm felt familiar to him, these days no traces of home stayed with him.  
  
Reaching the massive double doors of the ancient mansion, Thor grasped the brass knocker and swung it against the door. A resounding boom echoed, audible even amongst the heavily falling rain outside.  
  
Moment’s later, a woman appeared in the doorway, her skin pale, eyes sunken with dark circles, and faintly protruding teeth from under her top lip. “They told me you would be coming.” She said softly, her head covered in a black veil. “Come in.” She retreated into the depths of the house, leaving the door open for Thor to enter.  
  
“Analise?” Thor asked hesitantly, his voice still loud and echoing throughout the silent and ominous house.  
  
“I am the one you seek.” She confirmed. “Wait here.”  
  
Thor looked around the foyer, dusty and cobwebs settling heavily on the Victorian decorations. Something told him that these were not merely antique look alikes, rather saved from their original time period.  
  
Time passed, and a dim light appeared from down the hall, a single lantern held up by a pale long nailed hand.  
  
Analise seemed to float towards him, skirts rustling beneath her as she moved down the long hallway. In her free hand, she carried a velvet bag. She set down the lantern on the dusty table, shadows scurrying from its light.  
  
“I have that which you seek.” She whispered, her voice a barely audible hiss.  
  
Thor nodded, wary of his loud voice disturbing this place.  
  
“You have the body?”  
  
Again, Thor nodded, swallowing hard at the thought of such a dismissive referral of his once dear brother.  
  
“Mostly in tact?”  
  
Thor swallowed hard again, “He is as whole as could be, all things considered.”  
  
Analise nodded darkly, “The ritual will cure the taint of death, but it will bring… new challenges.”  
  
“I am prepared to face them.”  
  
Analise grinned wickedly, her teeth flashing in the dim candlelight. “You had best be.” She lifted the bag and handed it to Thor. “It would be unwise to remove him from this land any time in the near future. The soil here holds powers that other earth lacks. Especially if you wish to return one who has already passed the veil. A home has been prepared?”  
  
“A building much of this size.”  
  
“Do others know of your endeavors?”  
  
“No.” Thor whispered.  
  
“Good, they will not like what they see. I have warned you enough, but this is your last chance to turn back.”  
  
Thor shook his head, “I need him, I will not leave him like this.”  
  
“As you wish. Do not forget that he will need sustenance. To what ends, I do not know, but this land, it has a way of changing those who return. You have been warned.”  
  
“To hell with the consequences.” Thor snarled, grabbing the bag. “Thank you for your warnings, but I will get him back.”  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
Thor didn’t hear her as he slammed the front door shut and returned into the pelting rain. Trekking back up the muddy path, he made his way to the stables and gathered his horse. This land never seemed to stop raining, but the darkness would do well for the evils he was about to commit.  


	2. Chapter 2

“There, there, Marcy, it’ll be alright.” You murmured, squeezing your sister’s hand. Her skin was pallid and sickly, drained of its once healthy exuberance. You looked at the monitors lining the walls, life giving fluids dripping in through her iv, then back to her. The heart rate monitor barely registered a pulse, each fluttering beat struggling to send much needed blood to her vital organs. You ran your hand through her hair, stringy and falling out, trying not to stare too long at her skeletal face.  
  
“Ma'am.” The doctor cleared his throat and you turned around. He sighed heavily looking at the chart he held, “Her numbers are worse than ever, have you… have you considered taking her off life support?”  
  
Tears welled in your eyes, “I can’t, she’s my baby sister.”  
  
The doctor nodded solemnly, “Of course, I understand. Have you spoken with the financial adviser?”  
  
You swallowed hard and nodded, “We’re working on the payments.”  
  
His face softened, “I understand, just, consider your options.” He turned and left.  
  
A while passed after he had gone and you pulled away from Marcy, walking out into the hallway and down to the familiar coffee machine. You leaned your head against the wall, sniffling as you fought back the now familiar tears. Living in this country, it was small and not wealthy and the hospital barely afforded the life saving care your sister needed. Would it truly be best to let her die, to just end it for her, could you make that call? You thought of the blood plasma you had sold, desperate for any amount of money. Perhaps you could sell a kidney, if you were fortunate your body could handle only having one, that would give a great deal of funds towards your sister’s care.  
  
Heavy bootsteps sounded behind you, coming to a stop behind you. A large hand gently touched your shoulder and you jumped turning around.  
  
“Sorry!” You stammered, avoiding eye contact, “I was just, I meant to get a coffee, you can go first.”  
  
“I heard your plight.” A tall blonde man stood before you, his hair just falling past his ears. It was choppy and had been badly cut and now was struggling to grow longer. He was in need of another haircut unless this was on purpose. The man was well muscled and wore strange leather garb but you had seen more unusual things in this country, the land where old magic supposedly still flourished.  
  
You swallowed hard, then waved your hand dismissively, “Everyone has struggles. I hope your loved one heals quickly.” You turned to walk away but he caught your arm, holding you fast.  
  
“I can help you.” He insisted.  
  
Unable to move, you turned and looked up at his piercing blue eyes staring fixedly down at you. You looked closer at his attire and saw the signs of many badly tended bandages. He looked like he had been mauled by a wild animal, viciously and frequently.  
  
“How?” Your face hardened as you glared at him.  
  
Slowly he released you, holding his hands out placatingly. “Your sister’s medication and treatments, I can provide for them, any amount.”  
  
You swallowed hard, the thought too good to be true. “At what cost?” You asked after a moment of studying him.  
  
The man shifted uneasily, eyes flickering to and fro. Slowly he licked his lips nervously, “My brother… he needs an attendant to care for him. Someone who will be patient and knows desperation.”  
  
Warning bells sounded in your brain. You pushed them away, “Any treatment my sister needs?”  
  
“Any.” The man nodded earnestly, “She will want for nothing. I can have her moved from this country to some place more suitable to heal, a place with better medicine.”  
  
“A caretaker?” You swallowed hard.  
  
The man nodded, looking uncomfortable, “Anything he needs, you will provide.”  
  
“Anything?” You repeated.  
  
The man nodded, “Yes, should you deny any request, your sister will be turned out onto the streets to die.”  
  
You licked your lips, swallowing hard and nodding slowly. “Very well. For Marcy.”  
  
The man grinned, “I’m Thor, by the way. I appreciate your help.”  
  
“Do I have a choice?”  
  
Thor shook his head sadly, “The love we give and sacrifice for our loved ones. Go talk to the financial adviser, he will make sure everything is set. Tell him Thor will pay for it, he will understand and set about getting her the best help she can have. I’ll wait outside for you. I have some… things to get.” For the first time you noticed a briefcase sitting on the ground beside him and watched as he bent to pick it up. Something about the dark briefcase gave off an ominous air and your stomach churned uncomfortably. Regardless, you had made up your mind, you would save Marcy no matter the cost.  
  
Within the half hour, you had arranged everything to care for your sister. The financial adviser had not batted an eye at the name of Thor, accepting immediately what you said and assuring you all would be taken care of. Unease grew with each passing moment but you felt the strongest sense that you had already signed away your soul. There was no backing out now.  
  
You stepped outside to the foggy evening air, grey as ever with heavy storm clouds rolling in. Looking around, you saw Thor standing beside an old Victorian era carriage pulled by two great steeds.  
  
“There’s things called cars, you know. Even in this country, surely someone who can afford such medical treatment would have a car?”  
  
Thor looked over at you, “There is an ill air about the castle we’re living in, where you’ll be living as well. Your needs will be provided during your stay, however long that may be.”  
  
“However long?”  
  
“So long as you stay, your sister will be cared for.”  
  
You bit your lip, knowing you’d regret this. “If anything happens to me, what will become of her?”  
  
“She will be taken care of.” Thor reassured you. He looked back at the horses, “My brother is sensitive to your automobiles, they tend to… upset him.”  
  
“Alright.” You said slowly. “What of my things?”  
  
“Everything you need will be provided, rest assured.”  
  
“Great.” It was fortunate that all the things you had in the world were very few. You had said your farewells to Marcy and hoped that as she healed you might be able to write her, but if it was trading your life for hers, you were willing to accept this offer.  
  
You felt the carriage sway as Thor clambered onto the driver’s seat. He peered in through the window at the front and smiled encouragingly back at you. Then, without further ado, he slapped the reins and the horses were off, onto whatever lay in store for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon my dears…

Thor leapt down from the carriage, swinging the door open and holding the door for you. Hesitantly, you crawled from your seat and jumped down. Thor winced as he moved, every movement stiff and seemingly strained.

Before you stood a massive, centuries’ old castle made of solid stone. It seemed to have been refurbished when you saw the massive ebonwood doors, polished to perfection. There were other signs of recent construction work but before you had much time to inspect the outside, Thor was ushering you to the door. The rain picked up its pace, pelting you harder than ever and thunder crashed once more.

Thor produced a large brass key from his pocket and unlocked the front door then motioned for you to enter. You hurried past him, noticing more signs of injury when his jacket moved and he replaced the key.

Inside the halls were dimly lit with real candles, freshly changed for new arrivals.

Thor looked up at the candles and sighed, “A touch of home, it seems to comfort him.”

You nodded slowly, “Indoor plumbing at least?”

“Yes.” Thor managed a weak smile, “those are electrical, and I furnished your room to be with electricity. I don’t imagine my brother leaving his quarters, so nothing should disturb him with your room, as well as mine, having more modern amenities.”

“That’s nice at least.” Once again, you finally noticed the black briefcase Thor had had at the hospital. It seemed as though the dark case was purposely pushed from your mind, your mind refusing to accept its existence rather than see it as Thor carried it. “What’s in the case?” You found yourself asking, though the hair on the back of your neck stood up as you did.

Thor turned and locked the door once more, slipping the key back into his pocket. He smiled knowingly at you, a hint of sadness in his face, “You’d rather not know.”

“Yea…” You said slowly, drawing out the word. Looking around, you saw the windows were heavily barred. It was artistically done, as though intended to be thick wrought iron decorations but something told you it was meant to keep people out, or something in. You ran your hand through your hair and looked back at the blond man who was carefully wiping off his boots. Deciding to do the same, you swiped your feet over the rough hewn carpet.

Thor picked the briefcase up and motioned for you to follow him. “Do not go in the basement alone, ever. I cannot protect you if I am not there.” You nodded uneasily and Thor continued, “You’ll know which door is the basement.” He gave you a tour of the house; the dining room, the pantry, the library, the study, a general direction of his quarters, various servant rooms that were not in use, a ballroom, a smoking room, many other rooms that seemed forgotten and blocked off until there might be use for them, various bathrooms – all refurbished for modern use – and finally to your room. “Here we are.” He said, flicking on the light switch.

You winced at the bright florescent lights illuminating the room, surprised after your eyes had grown accustomed to the dim candlelight. It was a spacious room, a closet and wardrobe, as well as dresser and dressing table, not to mention a personal bathroom connected to the room.

“Fully furbished, ample amounts of clothes, if they do not fit you, I’ll have someone come and adjust them or I can get you access to the internet, there are ways to order clothes there.” Thor explained.

“Nice thing about the 21st century.” You muttered, walking over to the wardrobe and pulling it open. It was indeed full to the brim with clothes of modern styles, as well as some Victorian style dresses – keeping with the theme it seemed. There were various sizes so something was bound to fit you. “Uh, thanks.” You added.

“Bathroom has all the amenities you could need, if something is missing, let me know, I’ll try and figure it out for you. I do want you to be comfortable.”

“Gotcha.” You glanced over your shoulder as you moved to the dresser and found pyjamas to wear, something dry after your clothes were soaked by the rain. “Um, am I needed tonight? Or rather when do I start.”

Thor sighed heavily. Holding up the briefcase he patted it, “I will see what my brother wishes and move forward from there. There are plenty of books in the library, feel free to help yourself, and the kitchen is stocked regularly so if you’re hungry at all, that is available as well. You are free to roam the place as you see fit, of course-”

“Not the basement.” You interrupted, inclining your head. Immediately the image of the massive black doors leading to what Thor had said was the basement came to mind. Chains crisscrossed over the thick metal door and three separate locks held it fast. The hinges showed signs of strain, whatever was in the basement had tried getting out and it had been nearly successful. There were further measures taken place now, to ensure the basement was secure, but passed that door? You shuddered internally.

Thor smiled thinly and bowed his head, “Not the basement he repeated.” Picking up the briefcase, he turned to leave. Pausing he stopped and said over his shoulder, “Have you ever donated blood?”

“I sold plasma for Marcy.”

Thor nodded, “Good, good. Don’t want you to be anemic.” He smiled again but it did not reach his eyes. “If you need me, knock on the basement door, that is where I will be. Again, do not enter for anything.”

“Sure thing.” You waved him off, thinking about a hot shower or maybe a bath if you were lucky. It turned out that you wouldn’t have to pick but you didn’t know that yet. The door swung shut and for the first time, as you looked at the barred windows keeping out the heavy rain, you realized how alone you were. At least Marcy would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment


	4. Chapter 4

Thor moved to the end of the hallway and listened to the click of the woman’s door. A few moments later, water turned on and he assumed she was bathing, that would be convenient: ensuring she was occupied in her room for a time. He let out a heavy pent up breath and began the trek to the basement door. There was no envy for what she would face, and guilt sagged heavily on his chest. Thor wondered what his father would think, or worse, Frigga. He couldn’t think of her as his mother, to have her know the steps he had taken.

Thor pushed the heavy thoughts away as he pulled out the three different keys to unlock the door. Each lock clicked ominously and the door finally swung open too silently for his liking. The stairs were pitch black, light from the candlelit hall upstairs struggled to penetrate the staircase. Thor reached for the lantern and closed the door behind him. Offering a silent prayer, he pleaded that the woman would listen to his warnings.

Each step filled Thor with dread, knowing what lay ahead of him. Thor grabbed the briefcase, even knowing its contents as he did, the case escaped his mind if he did not directly look at it.

At the bottom of the stairs, the basement opened into a spacious barren room with black pillars supporting the floor above. The room was nearly dark, Thor knew from experience there were candles available, but try as he might, they never stayed lit.

Shadows flit about ominously, his swaying lantern making their movements erratic and frightening. Thor felt beads of sweat running down the back of his neck as he made his way to the familiar alcove his brother had claimed for his home.

Thor held up the lantern and could dimly make out a large green fourposter bed. It had massive green curtains hanging down on it, shrouding any who might reside within its lodgings. From experience, Thor knew it would be empty, yet he still hoped. Turning away, tremors of fear running through him, Thor saw the empty coffin that his brother preferred to occupy these days.

Swallowing hard, Thor saw that it was empty.

Moving closer, he saw the heavy chains, marked with Asgardian runes and symbols of power Analise had told him to use. The chains lay on the floor, disappearing out of the warm glow of his lantern’s sight.

“Brother, I know you’re there.” Thor tried to sound confident, breaking the silence.

The chains hissed and rattled as they slid along the ground. Thor watched the direction they moved, expecting the worst.

“Locked away like a beast.” A cold voice came from the shadows, “Is that what I am to you these days?”

Thor swallowed hard, “You know I didn’t want to do this.”

The chains rattled more, moving along in a circle. Thor watched his feet, mindful to not be tripped up by them.

“The whispers call to me. I can smell your blood. How sweet, how warm…” Loki’s’ voice trailed off.

Thor knelt down and flipped open the briefcase, “I brought you supper.”

At last, stepping out of the shadows, the chains rustling behind him, Loki appeared. His hair was unkempt, but still black as the night around them. His eyes were green, though red colored the irises, as though the vampiric curse were desperate to cover his true nature. Wrists cuffed together, the chains rubbing the pale skin raw, paler than ever, hung low as he avoided the effort of holding up the thick chains.

Loki tilted his head to the side, squinting at the lamp, his hair shifted as his head moved.

Thor managed a smile, “You’re doing better brother, you didn’t attack me this time.”

Loki laughed hollowly, “Am I?” His fingers were long and the nails grew like claws. The green shirt he wore was in tatters, blood running freely from fresh wounds on his chest and arms. “These shadows, they whisper to me.” Loki looked away, running the nail of his index finger along the wounds.

“Brother.” Thor whispered softly, voice pained.

“I grow hungry.” Loki muttered.

Thor lifted one of the canisters to Loki who snatched it from the other man’s hands. Loki’s fingers shook, nails scrabbling on the canister as he struggled to open it.

“I can help…” Thor tried weakly, watching his brother struggle.

A hiss escaped from Loki’s mouth as he glared at Thor, once more turning back to the canister; his eyes blood red. Loki tore the lid free and guzzled the contents down his throat, swallowing in deep desperate gulps. Fresh blood ran down his chin as the contents spilled over, his eyes shut to the outside world until the canister ran dry.

Loki dropped it to the ground and retreated once more into the shadows.

Thor sighed and leaned against the wall. “I brought someone for you.”

The room was quiet to his statement.

Thor bit his lip, “She seems nice. I think she would understand my crime.”

“Your crime is my life.” Loki snarled, stepping into the lantern light once more. His mouth was still stained with blood, his shirt bloodied with his own and the donors.

Thor was prepared, expecting this, and caught Loki’s wrists as Loki lunged at him. Loki hissed and snarled, growling as his teeth aimed for Thor’s throat. Thor held him back expertly, pushing Loki away until the vampire grew tired.

“I’m sorry.” Loki mumbled as he knelt before Thor, wrists still in Thor’s iron grip.

“I know.” Thor whispered, tears at the corners of his eyes, “I know, I don’t blame you. I need you, we’ll get you through this. Analise said the effects were temporary, you could grow beyond this curse.”

A weak hiss ran from Loki’s mouth once more, but he didn’t bother lifting his head. “I can think, clearer.” He added.

Thor straightened up, helping Loki back to his feet. “The blood helps, doesn’t it?”

Loki nodded, still looking away. “I… I should sleep.”

“I have fresh blood for when you need to feed next.”

“What of the others…?”

“They’re fine, really.” Thor smiled hopefully, thinking of the bodies he had spirited away in the night.

“You were always a terrible liar.” Loki muttered.

“I thought, perhaps this time, if you got to know her, and perhaps had both sources. Fresh as well as donated, it might keep your mind clear.”

“You’re gambling with others’ lives. What has become of you, brother?” Loki finally looked up, his eyes mostly green again.

Thor shook his head, “I need you, I don’t care at what cost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES THANK YOU FOR COMMENTS, PLEASE CONTINUE IF YOU CAN IT IS APPRECIATED THANK YOU, HOPE YOU ENJOY


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, you woke, dressed in your newfound clothes and made your way down to the pantry and ultimately the kitchen. Thor was nowhere to be seen.

As before, the door to the basement was carefully locked and sealed. You tested the locks to be sure, not knowing what was down there and slightly fearful of it coming out. Part of you wondered when your caretaker duties would begin, where Thor’s brother was located. A larger part of you already knew.

You shivered, looking at the sturdy door, so strained by whatever lived in the basement.

Moving on, you made your way to the pantry and assembled items for a small but satisfactory breakfast. It would be a nice change from the hospital cafeteria you had spent so much time at.

Living in this country as you had, your mother had often warned you of the dark magic that was said to circulate the soil. You wondered idly if that dark magic was finally entering into your life. Everything about the layout of the house promised as such, yet you still couldn’t bring yourself to fully believe it. They had just been idle tales sprung by a bored housewife, yet your mother had not been the only one to warn you.

Many stories of people going missing in the night, creatures so pale with long teeth and clawlike fingers snatching children from their beds, the forests alive with beasts from ancient times, different rituals that one must follow – no matter how silly, everyone adhered to their strict guidelines. You thought of the forest in your home town, that no child entered alone, no grown man either. Visitors from outside lands laughed at the superstitions and the people of your village accepted the mockery, but even still, their ways did not change. Every third generation, or so, someone would ignore the warnings. They would enter the woods alone, cross the river that had been blessed and promises made to never touch, drink from the well that was considered sacred, something would be touched that should not, entered that should be left well alone, and they would go missing. Everyone would accept that they had left the country in the middle of the night, gone to new lands to start a new life fresh and alone. But it was known. In quiet corners of pubs, people would whisper, stories would be shared and sightings confirmed. That person was dead or worse and so the fear continued.

There were certain buildings, abandoned for centuries that you best not enter, and though you weren’t certain if this was one, you felt by the renovations that something evil had been disturbed.

“Good morning.” Thor said, wiping his eyes from bleary sleep.

You startled from your thoughts, dropping your silverware with a jump before forcing a smile. “Morning.” You managed to reply evenly.

Thor sighed heavily and sank into the seat opposite you, he seemed to have slept terribly. You opted to ask him.

Nodding, Thor replied, “Not a wink. There’s so much to tend to with this place and anyone that helps has to be flown in from other places, almost no local agrees to help no matter the price.”

You glanced at him wryly, thinking of your own price. “They’re clearly not desperate enough. I’m sure if a harvest goes bad or a family member falls ill, they’ll come around.”

“Sorry.” Thor muttered, standing up and finding his own breakfast.

You shrugged, “I was desperate, still am. Though I wonder what happens if I become less desperate.”

“If you stop valuing your sister’s life?” Thor interjected.

You grit your teeth and turned your head slightly, the insult stinging. “Something like that.”

“Let’s see how my brother takes to you first. Perhaps he won’t like you and you’ll leave.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. There had been no signs of other people before you. “What’s wrong with him?”

Thor shifted uncomfortably, “He’s ill.”

“You have money, why not take him to one of those hospital my sister was sent to?”

“Not that type of illness.” Thor mumbled, shirking away from you as he busied himself with the food.

“Uh-huh.” You nodded slowly, “An illness no doctor can treat? You know, even in this small country, we’re aware of such conditions. They’re different people but there’s treatment of sorts, usually talking helps. Locking them away from the outside world does no good.”

Thor grit his teeth and glared at you, “This one is different.”

Again, you nodded slowly, “So what is it?”

“I’ll show you tonight, for now, eat up and get some rest, it’s going to be a long night.” Thor stalked out of the room, plate of food in hand.

You watched him go, seeing him pass the basement and absently check the locks before disappearing down the hallway.

Your mother’s stories echoed loudly in the back of your mind.

-

-

For the rest of the day, you grazed on food as you felt hungry, or bored. You took naps and read in the library. There was an expansive collection, centuries of books and some in runes that you couldn’t hope to decipher. You wandered the building, looking in old dust covered rooms with chairs covered in moth-eaten sheets. There was a laboratory of sorts and several studies. Dusty notes and chemistry supplies covering table after table. Truly a mad scientist could have lived here.

There was a television in your room, you found eventually, as well as a video player. You wondered if there might be any movies that you could watch but failed to find any. Perhaps you would ask Thor later, make a list of things that could entertain you if this was how your days were to be spent. Though, if your work were to mostly take place at night, perhaps your night and days would shift.

As you skulked through the many hallways, occasionally passing by the basement door – checking its locks absently – you wondered if there might be a way to get exercise equipment. If there were traditional caretaker activities, you wanted to be in peak physical shape. A treadmill wouldn’t be too bad, in case you ever found opportunity to…

You pushed the thought away. Being able to run any distance would be an advantage, especially if the thing in the basement…

Again you pushed the thought away. Stagnation was bad. You left it at that.

-

-

In the evening, as the sun dipped past the horizon, you found yourself sitting on your bed, fully dressed. Your leg was crossed over the other as you sat propped up by several pillows, reading an old romance novel.

A knocking sounded at your door.

“Come in.” You called.

The door opened and Thor appeared. “It’s time.”

-

Thor led you down the halls, across the house and to the basement door.

“We’re going in?” You asked as he began the tedious task of undoing each lock.

“I said not to go alone.” Thor said over his shoulder, offering you a quick smile.

“Great, and the thing that did that damage?” You inclined your head towards the strained hinges.

Thor smiled but remained quiet, pulling the chains away and swing the door open. “Shall we?” He grabbed the briefcase and the lantern, slowly descending down the stairs.

You exhaled heavily, then started to follow him.

The air was musty and chilly, much cooler than the rest of the building. The gloom easily overwhelmed the light of the lantern, the small flame valiantly fighting back but failing miserably.

“Stay near the light.” Thor muttered. For a moment he reconsidered and handed the lantern over to you. “Follow me closely.”

You stayed near Thor, nearly hugging his shoulder, brushing against him as you followed after him, holding the light out. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, you looked down and saw fresh dirt mixed over the flagstones of the ground, as though parts of the basement had been freshly dug and other parts had existed long ago.

Thor continued on into the gloom, taking out a small lighter and lighting sconces as the two of you walked. The sconces struggled to life, casting your bodies onto long dark shadows that flickered and danced as the two of you walked.

“Loki!” Thor called, though his voice seemed to get swallowed by the darkness.

You glanced back over your shoulder and saw a trail of lights leading to the stairs. Then you looked back at Thor and saw that you were nearing an alcove of sorts.

There was a large green bed, looking sinfully soft. It was decadent and fancier than any you had seen, yet there was a fine layer of dust on it, as though it had not been used in a long time. Perhaps you would have to clean it. What a peculiar place inside such a heavily guarded basement.

Near the bed, there was a makeshift bathroom with no walls, merely a bath and a sink. No toilet you noted curiously.

Thor gently grabbed your wrist, if you had not seen him move, you would have jumped out of your skin. He angled the lantern light onto an ornate velvet lined coffin. A set of chains were fastened securely to the wall beside it. As you looked closer, you realized they disappeared into the dark parts of the basement that Thor had not lit up.

“I know you’re there, Loki.” Thor called, his foot kicking the chains.

“You have him chained up?” You whispered horrified.

Thor looked at you pained, “You’ll understand.”

You shook your head, “This isn’t a beast we’re talking about, some vicious animal that will attack without reason, this is your brother!” Your voice rose in pitch as you admonished him.

Cold laughter came from the shadows and immediately you regretted raising your voice. The hair on the back of your neck stood on end, goosebumps forming on your skin and you spun around, trying to find the source of the laughter.

“Like father all over again, new toys to keep me company.” A cold voice from nowhere and everywhere taunted.

“Loki…” There was heavy warning to Thor’s voice. “I fed you yesterday, usually you do better the next day, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong, what’s wrong?” The cold voice, who you assumed was Loki, taunted. “Bring new eyes to study the chained beast?”

“Loki, remember yourself!”

The chains rattled and hissed and then slowly a man came into view. He was tall and gaunt, eyes sunken, mostly green but tinges of red played on the irises.

The man was beautiful, you noted, your heart skipping a beat as you took in his appearance. Or rather once was… could be? It was confusing. He seemed to have neglected himself, something dried and red stained his mouth – juice you hoped – as well as his battered and torn shirt. You saw signs of fresh cuts and scars on his skin, as well as older long healed ones. His hair hang in curtains, unkempt and unwashed, needing a trim though it appealed to you at its current length, past his shoulders. Though there was a redness on the colored parts of his eyes – another disconcerting aspect of his appearance – the green entranced you; however they were dull and had lost any sheen they once held. The man held the appearance of someone who had lost weight quickly and in an unfortunate way, his clothes illfitting and hanging loosely on his frame.

Then your eyes trailed to his hands, clenched tightly but held in front of him by the heavy manacles inscribed with strange markings your mind couldn’t decipher.

The man, Loki you presumed, tilted his head at you and smiled coldly – it didn’t reach his eyes. “Do I frighten you, little lamb?” You saw the fangs protruding over his lower lip and stepped back involuntarily.

At first you were speechless, struggling to respond. The stories your mother had warned you of, of course you had accepted and believed them, but only in theory, to actually see a creature like this before you? “You’re not real.” You whispered.

“Oh I can assure you, I am very real.” Loki replied, stepping forward menacingly. “And why are you here?”

Of all the answers that flitted through your mind, you don’t know why you chose, “My sister.”

Loki squinted at you, taken aback, physically recoiling at your words. “Your what?” He hissed.

You bit your lip. “Her name is Marcy, she’s ill. Thor, your brother, promised me her health if I stayed with you as your caretaker.” Tears welled in your eyes, you didn’t know how you could care for this creature, a being of darkness and evil. Your hands shook, the lantern swaying dangerously. You closed your eyes and shook your head, tears rolling down your cheeks as sobs wracked your body. All of what you had been through, the fear of losing your sister, the years of pain at her illness, then the hope of this strange man offering you what you so desperately needed and desired, only to end like this. “I’m sorry.” you sobbed.

Loki stepped towards you, cuffed hands held out. Thor moved protectively in front of you, eyeing Loki distrustfully.

Loki glared at Thor as you tried to see through the tears in your eyes. “You risk sacrificing your life for your sister?” Loki murmured, head tilted.

“You would hurt me?” You asked.

Loki looked away, “I don’t know what I would do. I’m… I’m not myself. Perhaps I am more myself than ever.”

“Loki…” Thor said slowly, “if this is about that Jotun thing.”

Loki hissed suddenly, eyes flashing red and lunged at Thor. You jumped to the side as the two brothers fell in a heap, tackling and grabbing at the other. Loki hissed and growled, snarling as he tried to claw at Thor, his teeth gnashing as he lunged at any available part of Thor.

Lightning crackled in Thor’s hands, his eyes going bright blue, and his fist slammed into Loki, making contact with his chest. Loki was thrown back, flying across the room and hitting one of the pillars with a solid thud. His head smacked against the pillar and he lay still, head lolling to the side.

At first you had taken off running but seeing the brothers fight, something in you hesitated.

Thor winced, rolling over onto his side and slowly sitting up, fresh claw marks on his arms.

You looked between him and Loki, barely illuminated in the gloom, then made a split second decision and dashed over to the fallen man. “Are you alright?” You knelt down beside him.

Thor called your name, “Wait, no! I can’t protect you from here!”

Loki’s eyes slowly opened as he looked up at you. He seemed dazed.

You reached your hand out and touched his cheek. Loki flinched at the contact, stiffening as your hand stroked his face. “Are you alright?”

Loki blinked up at you, struggling where he sat, muscles clenching and unclenching as he stared at you. Finally his head sank into your touch and his eyes fluttered shut and he lay unmoving.

“I think you really hurt him.” You mumbled over your shoulder.

Thor slowly walked over, hands out warily. He looked down at Loki and moved to check his pulse, sighing before his hand reached Loki’s neck and pulling away. “I don’t know how to tell, I’m still new to this.”

“Put him on the bed.” You ordered Thor.

“He prefers the coffin.” Thor muttered, “he sleeps in it during the day, I’ve seen it.”

“Well I can’t look at him if he’s in such a cramped place.”

Thor hoisted Loki up on his shoulder and carried him over to the bed, dropping him as gently as he could. A puff of dust rose in the air and you waved it away from your face, hoping to avoid sneezing.

Loki groaned, rolling on his back, his hands held tightly to his chest.

“These wounds are going to fester if you don’t tend to them.” You pointed at the cuts.

“Do… do vampire wounds fester? What bacteria would feast on the dead like this?”

You bit your lip and looked at the raw skin under the manacles. “These conditions can’t be healthy for him.”

“They’re not healthy for me!” Thor snapped back, pointing at the myriad of scars and cuts on him. “This is to keep him from running out of here and going after the nearest village.”

You raised an eyebrow.

Thor looked away sheepishly, “That’s what Analise said.”

“Analise?”

“The… the one who turned him.”

“You asked for him to be like this?” Your voice went shrill.

Thor shifted uncomfortably, “He had died.”

“You robbed him of a peaceful death, for what?”

Thor swallowed hard and looked away, “For me.”

You shook your head in disbelief looking back at Loki curled up on the bed. Your face softened, heart panging as you looked at him curled up in pain. “I don’t know the anatomy of a vampire. Do they heal by normal means?”

Thor bit his lip. “I hadn’t thought to ask, I didn’t expect him to injure himself.”

“These are self inflicted?” Your horror grew. “Does he realize what you made him?”

“I think so.”

“Oh you poor thing,” you stroked his cheek with the back of your hand. His body seemed to unclench ever so slightly. “He looks kinda like Marcy on her sickest days. Body starving itself, barely a corpse, clearly not right in the mind. It’s no wonder he attacked you.”

“You’re saying I deserved that?” Thor looked at you indignant.

“You must’ve upset him!”

Thor opened his mouth to respond but instead snapped his mouth shut, angrily glaring at you.

“Perhaps this Analise has more information on… well vampires, how long since he turned?”

“A few months, she said such violent outbursts were not uncommon for fledglings.”

You absently brushed your fingers through his hair, trying to ignore the many knots. Pursing your lips, you looked at Thor, “I’ve heard stories that vampires regain their strength through blood.” The concept of doing so willingly had never crossed your mind before, more so a warning to prevent vampires from drinking blood.

“Would that work?” Thor frowned, “would we want him to regain his strength?”

“I don’t know, he’s your brother, if you did this to him on purpose, wouldn’t you want him healthy?”

“Healthy, yes, attacking me, not so much.”

“Caring for a vampire.” You sat on the bed, still toying with his hair. Shaking your head you looked up at Thor, “I think we’re going to have to collect any information on vampires we can find, including this Analise. Maybe there are better ways of dealing with a fledgling than locking it in your basement and chaining him up.”

Thor rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “I was trying my best.”

You shook your head tiredly, “This is what you’re paying me for I guess.” Biting your lip you pulled your hand away from Loki and set both of your hands in your lap. You looked back at Thor, “Did you mean to have him drink from me?”

“Yes.” Thor looked at the ground. “But only enough to sustain him, not to kill you, I meant for you to be his caretaker. I was hoping he might bond with someone in ways he had not with me.”

“Am I the first?” You feared the answer.

“I was quicker to introduce Loki to the others, and he didn’t have another food source outside them.” Thor swallowed hard, “my sins are many, I know this, but I do not wish ill to you, and even if something should happen…” He trailed off.

You looked back at Loki then up at Thor, “This is for my sister. I know the terms that you won’t let me leave.”

“No.”

“Then I’ll do everything I can to help him,” you licked your lips, glancing back at Loki then up at Thor, “I think it’s best we let him rest, get more blood hopefully in sanitary conditions and I’ll see if that library has any lore on vampires. Then we can work on helping him. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m going to help a vampire, as long as you heal my sister and I’m not allowed to leave, those are my terms.”

“Thank you, kind lady.” Thor bowed low. Loki wasn’t moving and Thor winced glancing down at him, “Let’s return upstairs, it should be nearing morning and he does not handle the day well.”

“This is handling things well?”

Thor chuckled, “I learned that fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, thank you, I appreciate hearing feedback from you guys! (I don’t like how this turned out but maybe if I reread it it won’t feel so bad… ok that’s my critique, if you have any thoughts let me know, I think you’ll see what bothers me)


	6. Chapter 6

Thor decided it best to leave Loki to rest in the basement. The two of you returned back to the main part of the mansion and discussed plans to move forward.

“Perhaps if I spoke with the woman who turned him, she might have wisdom on how to care for him better than I already have.”

“Alright.” You shook your head, impossible to imagine how he could want anything to do with the creature who had desecrated his brother. You couldn’t picture facing the illness as a living being that wracked your sister. “This library had books that mentioned lore on vampires. Most of the people in my village had general knowledge but it was mostly treated as superstition. To find out that there’s merit to those stories is… unfortunate.”

Thor grinned apologetically. “I traveled to many healers and places in this realm before I found what I sought.”

“Not sure you found it. So you and he aren’t from this… realm?”

“No, have you not heard of the Avengers?”

You squinted at him, vague memories called to mind of the many hours of daytime television you had seen at the hospital. “There was some thing that went down in New York, I think I remember hearing about the Avengers or something helping out with it. Marcy had just come out of surgery I think, so I was kinda distracted.”

Thor smiled, “They are friends of mine, I think it is still a sore subject for Loki and best to avoid. We were not on the best of terms at that time.”

“Don’t bring up Avengers, got it. Anything else?”

“Probably much of Midgard’s culture in general.”

“Uh-huh…” You nodded slowly, “Alright. I guess nothing to do but research.”

-

You trawled through the library into the late morning hours, nearly noon when your head began nodding and you could no longer force yourself awake. Deciding you would get no further at such a state of fatigue, you went to bed.

Your dreams were fitful, full of fangs and claws and blood. Marcy ill and struggling in her bed, a shadowy beast standing at her headboard, it was ready to snatch her away. A beautiful man visited you, soft, warm words that you couldn’t understand but you felt yourself smiling as he spoke.

It was night when you woke with a start, chest heaving and looking around. Your stomach grumbled and you decided to forgo showering just yet and instead get some food.

In the kitchen, there was a note on the table stating that Thor had been called away on an emergency. It reminded you not to go into the basement at any cost and that after the emergency he would attempt to get in contact with Analise. For now, he hoped you would continue your research and he would be back as soon as he could.

Sighing, you found some food for yourself. The pantry was well stocked and you were in no danger of running out of food or starving.

At this point you were rather well rested and figured you might as well stay up. Idly you checked the front door, tugging on the handles and noting that they were securely fastened. You shrugged and made your way to the library and returned to your studies.

Several days passed this way. At night your dreams grew troublesome. The handsome man still visited you but he no longer spoke. He seemed strained, avoiding eye contact and fidgeting with his hands.

You had successfully switched your nights and days around by the fourth day of Thor’s absence. Each morning and night you checked the basement, ensuring it was still securely fastened.

On the fifth day, the howling sounded.

You were sitting on a chaise lounge in the library, reading through another book that mentioned vampires when a forlorn howling filled the night air.

Sitting up warily, you looked around. The sound was definitely coming from the basement.

You set your book down, marking your place and made your way to the basement. It was securely fastened as ever. Just as you decided you had imagined it, another forlorn cry filled the air. From behind you, outside the mansion, more than a dozen answering cries filled the night air. You rushed to the nearest window and looked out. Twice the number of eyes as cries stared back at you, glowing in the gloom. There was a mist hanging on the ground, shielding their bodies from view but instinctively you knew them to be wolves. The hair on your arms stood up as you watched them.

Making your way to the front door, you checked the lock. You let out a sigh of relief, knowing that it was still bolted securely. Many claws scratched at the door, you didn’t doubt that they left deep gauges in the wood.

You backed away nervously and ran to your room, shutting the door and barring it with a chair.

For the rest of the night, you sat on your bed, legs tucked up to your chest and shoulders hunched as you covered your ears trying to block out the melancholy sound. A cry would come from the basement, then many answering calls from outside. And so it went, hour after hour, after hour, time moved at a near standstill.

When dawn came, your nerves were frazzled but the howling had finally, blessedly, stopped. You closed your eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting! I really really appreciate it and they mean the world to me, if you could take a few seconds just to leave any amount of feedback it helps me to write, thank you again so much!


	7. Chapter 7

After two nights of unrelenting howling, you had made up your mind. You were going in the basement. You were certain it had something to do with Loki.

Also, it had finally occurred to you to wonder how often a vampire fed. Thor had been gone nearly a week and if Loki’s chains held, and as the basement door appeared to, there was no way he had left the basement.

There was a hair pin in your room, scattered among one of the drawers and you grabbed it, attempting unsuccessfully to pick the lock of the basement door. This turned out to be a blessing in disguise as you realized you didn’t have anything ideal to feed Loki with in the first place.

Instead, you turned your attention to Thor’s room. Walking in, you looked around and found a refrigerator. You opened it and found contents that made your stomach churn but to your pleasure what you were looking for: packets of blood. You were familiar with such things, having seen so many transfusions for your sister, but to see them in an ordinary refrigerator and outside of a life saving hospital felt wrong.

Thor’s room was plainly decorated though it did have a fireplace, an aesthetic you found yourself envious of. There was a large fourposter bed decorated in reds, blues, and silver. You thought of the green, gold and black bed in the basement and the clothes each brother wore and wondered if there was more relevance to the seemingly random colors the brothers wore than you initially thought.

Sliding your hands along dressers and shelves, your hand came up dusty, nothing to be found. You thought of the many books where things had been hidden under the mattress and shrugged, having nothing to lose. Lifting up the mattress you padded around, feeling for anything. Just as you were about to give up, your fingers curled around a thin metal object. You grabbed it and pulled out from the bed, inspecting the key that had been carefully hidden under the bed. It was quite different from the large brass key Thor had used for the front door and this gave you hope, reminding you more of the small locks on the basement door.

“Why didn’t he get rid of the spare?” You muttered, staring at the key. Shrugging, you thanked your good fortune, grabbed one of the blood packets and made your way downstairs.

Standing at the basement door, you saw that it was nearly sundown. You feared for the howling to start again, especially for whatever state Loki might be in if you went in the basement. Deciding you had no choice, you tried the key on the locks. It caught for a moment before making a satisfying clicking sound and the chains came undone.

Opening the last lock, the door swung open soundlessly. You swallowed hard and looked down into the gloom. Blood in one hand and lantern in the other, you made your way down to the basement.

Your steps echoed loudly, easily alerting Loki in whatever state he was in and your heart rate tripled. Heart in your throat, nearly dizzy with nerves, you reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner, making your way towards Loki’s alcove.

“Loki!” You called, hoping that alerting him of your presence would ease any violence. The chain rattled in the distance, outside the line of your light. “I have food.” You swallowed hard at the thought. Holding it out, you inched closer and closer to the alcove. “Loki?” Your voice grew weaker and softer. “Loki?”

Something snarled, lunging out of the shadows and knocking you to the floor. You hit your head painfully and stars burst over your vision. The lantern fell to the ground and rolled away, flame snuffed out. Mercifully you held fast to the blood packet and lifted your arm up as something heavy landed on you pinning you to the ground. Sharp claws slid over your skin, reaching for your throat.

Then suddenly the weight was gone. The packet in your hand snatched away and the sound of clattering chains with it.

You struggled to sit up, squinting in the darkness. The sound of ripping followed by desperate drinking could be heard from nearby but in this absolute pitch black, your mind played tricks on you and you couldn’t be sure from where it came.

You held your hand up to your face but saw nothing.

“Loki?” You whispered again, “please I’m trying to help. I just now found the key to get down here, Thor has been gone, we haven’t neglected you on purpose, I don’t know when he’ll be back.”

A hoarse voice whispered from a distance from you, “Thank you.”

Finally your heartrate slowed and you managed a weak smile. You bit your lip and hoped you were looking in his direction. “My light went out, I can’t see anything.”

There was silence, then the chains rattling again. A burst of light flared up beside you and after a moment of intense blinking, you saw Loki holding the lantern aloft. His hand was moving away from the wick inside and he stumbled over to you.

Loki cleared his throat though his voice was still hoarse, “I’m sorry.” He shook his head, holding the lantern out to you before shuffling back a few steps. “I couldn’t think, I just smelled blood.”

“I… I didn’t think to realize you could be starving.”

Loki looked away, shame evident in his slumped shoulders and clasped hands. His hair curtained around his face. “I can’t control myself. I can’t think. I just need more.”

“Wait here, I’ll go get the other packets. I didn’t know how often you fed.”

Loki nodded, shuffling away into the darkness.

You reached up and lit the many sconces as you made your way back to the staircase. Hurrying up back to Thor’s room, you grabbed the remaining packets and returned to the basement. You lit the last of the sconces as you returned to Loki.

Loki sat on the bed, clawed fingers clenching the bed as he stared fixedly at the base of the stairs. His face lit up when he saw you coming back.

“Here.” You said, out of breath, handing him more of the packets.

Loki greedily tore them from your hands, tearing them open and guzzling the contents. Blood overflowed from his mouth, spilling down his jaw and further staining his wretched shirt, barely recognizable as little more than rags.

Deep claw marks etched the walls and floors around the alcove and you recalled the howling.

You bit your lip but stayed quiet.

Finishing the packets, Loki swayed where he stood, stumbling back and slumping against the wall. Slowly he slid to the ground, head tossed back, mouth lolling open and eyes closed in apparent bliss. His sunken pale form seemed worse than ever and you mentally made a note to admonish Thor.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not the first time he’s been called away.” Loki slurred, eyes still shut.

Looking over at the bathtub, you looked back at Loki’s ragged appearance. “When’s the last time you properly bathed yourself?”

Loki’s eyes slowly opened and he looked up at you. He blinked lethargically, staring at the bathtub then looking back at you. “I don’t know how long I’ve been down here.” He said slowly, counting on his long slender fingers. “It has been many…” Loki searched for the word, finally coming up with, “hungers.”

“How often do you have to eat?”

“Three sleeps… three nights?” Loki guessed, “I don’t track time well down here.” He shrugged.

“When’s the last time you’ve been outside of here?”

Loki frowned thoughtfully. “I don’t remember. It feels as though I’ve always been here.”

“Did Thor turn you down here?”

Loki squinted, mouth open as he looked at you. “Yes.” He said slowly.

“What are the markings on your chains?”

Loki looked down at the etchings and stared, silent for a time. His mind seemed very far away as he looked up at you, “They’re familiar.” He said slowly, once again studying them. Loki traced a finger over the carvings, “Runes.” He murmured.

“Yes, what do the runes mean.”

Loki squinted at them, studying them. He looked up at you, his brow furrowed in frustration. “I can’t remember. My memories before I woke up are so jumbled.”

“You attacked Thor when he mentioned something, I’m wary to mention it since it bothered you and I don’t know how you’ll react.”

Loki nodded thoughtfully. “Perhaps it was a very upsetting subject and it stuck with me.”

“I could believe it.”

“They’re anti magic runes.” Loki suddenly blurted out, looking back down at the runes. His eyes widened in surprise and he smiled weakly. “They’re magic runes. To stop magic use.”

“You can do magic? Like before being a vampire?”

“That seems to be the logical reason to have such runes. I don’t remember.”

“How’d you light the lantern?”

Again, Loki squinted at you, mouth open. Slowly he closed it and looked away. “I’m less me when I’m hungry.”

You stood up and walked over to him, kneeling down and squeezing his shoulder, “Hey, don’t worry about it. My sister was more out of it at different times than others, it’s just an episode.”

Loki rubbed his eyes blearily, “Yes, I suppose so.” He looked down at your hand and traces of a smile touched his face, revealing his fangs.

At first you moved to pull away, but before you did, you realized the revealed fangs were signs of happiness. You rubbed his shoulder gently and saw the smile stayed. “Why don’t we work on getting you cleaned up?”

Loki smiled, inhaling deeply, “You smell good.”

“Not that good I hope.”

Blinking hard, he nodded, frowning again, “Sorry,” he muttered.

You pulled away and saw the frown deepen. Standing up, you made your way over to the dresser and found several shirts within its contents. You pulled one out and walked over to the bathtub and turned the water on warm. Wadding up the shirt, you daubed it under the water and came back to Loki.

“Hold still.” You muttered, tongue poking out as you carefully daubed at his face, wiping away the blood. Your free hand gripped the back of his head, holding him still and curling into his soft hair. Your fingers caught on several knots and you furrowed your brow but returned to focusing on the blood on his face.

Loki sat with his hands in his lap, resting gently as he stared up at you, eyes large and vacant.

Finally you pulled back and looked at his face, inspecting your work. You smiled at him, “There, that’s the last of the blood.”

Loki smiled back at you.

“Wait here.” You ordered, not that he could move very far. Loki nodded.

You went upstairs, out of the basement and up to your room. In your bathroom, there was a brush and scissors. You grabbed some of the soaps from your shower and carried them back down to the basement.

Loki’s eyes had drooped shut and he looked to be dozing. You stepped past him, mindful not to trip on the chains and turned on the water of the tub.

Loki jolted awake, looking around. His eyes fell on you. At first they flashed, glaring at you murderously, then it passed and he stood up, shuffling over to you.

The tub filled quite quickly, and when it had, you poured some of the soap in and frothed the water, creating a thin layer of bubbles. “Alright, I’m going to give you some privacy so you can change and get in the water. Let’s get you cleaned. Hopefully this doesn’t aggravate your cuts too much.”

Loki looked down at the tattered rags of his shirt. “Right.” He shook his head, his senses slowly seeming to return from the haze of feeding. He blinked hard, glancing curiously at you as you turned away and covered your eyes.

After a moment, you heard the water sloshing and glanced back. Sighing in relief, you saw that he was covered enough for decency. Warmth rushed to your cheek and you cleared your throat, turning your body away to gather up the soap. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw Loki eyeing you, a smirk set solidly on his features.

You turned around and took the shampoo and poured a healthy dollop into your hand. The water was already tinged red from the dried blood coming off his cuts. You bit your lip. “Does that sting?”

Loki looked down at the water, “Not particularly.”

“What did that to you?”

Loki sat quietly for a moment, “Me.” He swallowed hard.

You nodded slowly. Standing in silence for a moment, you thought of what caused him to do such things. Exhaling heavily, you pushed the thoughts from your mind, dipped your hands in the water and began to run your fingers through Loki’s soft hair. Hands and hair now soapy, you grabbed for the brush and scissors and began working your way through Loki’s hair.

Loki sat silently for a time, head leaning forward as you worked your way through the worst of the knots. Those that you couldn’t brush out, you simply cut away. You knew it wouldn’t look pretty, but perhaps he might feel more… not human but at least how he once was.

“I’m capable of bathing myself.” Loki finally muttered when you pulled away from the last knot.

“I thought I’d do something nice for you, I am your caretaker after all.”

Loki chuckled, “Yes, I suppose so.”

“And you clearly haven’t been caring for yourself of your own volition, so I thought I’d help.”

Loki reached his hand out of the water and ran his soapy fingers along his muscular arms. They weren’t large and beefy as Thor’s were, rather like a taut rope – leaner but with clear signs of strength. His thin fingers smoothed over the pale skin and you watched in fascination at the soap going over the myriad mixture of cuts, scars, and healthy though incredibly pale skin.

Loki sank his head under the water, washing out the last of the soap and all but disappearing from sight, momentarily. You held your breath as his pale knees poked out of the surface, thighs and shins now visible as his upper body disappeared.

Blushing again, you quickly looked away, waiting for him to surface.

At last the water broke and you turned back as he sat up, bare chest exposed. Even with the lean appearance, you saw that he was still quite muscular. You didn’t know the anatomy of a vampire, how they could look so pale and starved, yet have their physique in peak physical perfection. There was a massive scar on his chest, in the very center of his ribcage.

Fighting the urge to point, you inclined your head, “That scar looks like it was a nasty wound.”

Loki touched the mark absently, smoothing over the skin as he looked down at it. His eyes looked very far away suddenly, a doleful expression crossing his face. Slowly he shook his head, and moved to stand up. You hurriedly looked away. There was the sound of wet feet on the ground and Loki exiting the water.

“Don’t mention that.” Loki’s voice was a low growl.

You held your thumb up, “Understood, got it, sorry.” You held out the towel, still pointedly looking away. You could sense Loki standing beside you, his eyes on you as your body’s natural defenses kicked in. It felt strange, the feeling of being prey to so perfect a predator, your human instincts felt conflicted after so long on the top of the foodchain. Though you imagined standing next to a wolf or a lion might feel similar.

Slowly Loki laughed again, and you felt him take the towel from your hand. “You’re quite shy.” He murmured. You heard the cloth on skin and figured he was drying himself. After a moment he added, “I’m decent now.”

Slowly you looked over and let out a pent up breath of relief. “Just trying to be polite.” You muttered.

Loki nodded slowly, wet hair dripping on his shoulders.

Your hair cutting job was haphazard at best and very choppy but you hoped the relief of not having knots would be better than any vanity. You also realized that he could no longer see his reflection. Feeling very self conscious, as though you were the one who was nude and not the other way around, you made your way to the dresser and found clothing for him. “Here.” You tossed it and he caught it easily.

Loki turned his back on you, pulling the shirt over his head and down his muscular back. You looked away as he pulled up the trousers.

“Thank you.” Loki murmured, “I feel… less of an animal now.”

You nodded, managing a smile. “I’m glad I could help.”

Loki glanced at the coffin, tilting his head, “I woke up in that.” He jutted his chin at it, “somehow, it seems wrong to return to it now.”

“Well the bed is right here for a reason I suppose.”

Loki’s eyes sparkled as he looked at you, a curious smirk touching his face, “Yes, I suppose it is.”

Laughing nervously, you ran your hand through your hair. “Well, err.” You looked around, not sure what to do next. Loki still stared at you fixedly. Again you laughed, high pitched and forced, “Maybe we can work on getting those chains off you next. As long as your fed you seem fine.” You swallowed hard. “Why don’t you leave the sconces lit this time, that way it’ll be easier for me to come back.”

Loki smiled, a peculiar smile, one that sent shivers down your back. Instincts screamed at you to run.

You laughed nervously when Loki didn’t speak. “Hopefully Thor gets back soon, I don’t know if there’s any more blood laying around and the only spare key seems to be for the basement.”

“Well that would be a shame, wouldn’t it?” Loki purred. He stood statue still, every inch of him fixedly looking at you.

Your eyes flickered towards the stares and you mentally calculated how long it would take to run there. Vampires were faster. Again, you bit your lip. “Well, it’s probably nearing dawn, you should get to sleep.”

Finally Loki blinked and his head turned to look in the direction of the bed. “Yes, I suppose so.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow, hopefully Thor will be back soon.”

“Indeed. Good day then.” Loki inclined his head at you.

Slowly you backed away, then turned sideways and crab walked, inching closer and closer to the stairs. Loki’s eyes stayed fixed on you the whole way.

As your foot hit the staircase, you smiled and waved again. Then, when you knew you were out of sight of him, you turned and full on sprinted up the stairs. You slammed the door shut and locked each lock before stumbling back. Your back hit the wall and you sank to the floor, staring in horror up at the thick door.

Three days, Loki had said, before he was hungry again. You had three days before you were certain those wolves would come back. You just knew there was a correlation between Loki’s hunger and the wolves and you knew that front door wouldn’t hold forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it get weird and meander for a bit? Yes, yes it did. Did I like where it meandered back to? I think so.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and are able to comment if you can please! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Thor returned the next day. He had a different briefcase than the one left in his room, but you instinctively knew he had had the foresight to refill it with much needed nutrients for Loki.

“What the hell were you thinking?” You snarled, running down the stairs to greet him as the front door opened.

Your words were quickly cut off as you saw the state he was in. Thor was battered and bruised, fresh cuts and injuries all over. He stumbled past you and made it to the kitchen, sinking into one of the chairs and sighing heavily as he set the briefcase on the table.

“Remember the Avengers?” He muttered, eyes closed as he breathed deeply.

You nodded, sitting down opposite him.

“They had an emergency and needed me. It was a mess.”

You bit your lip, “Still, you have duties to Loki.”

Thor bolted upright, “I need to feed him!”

Sighing, you shook your head and crossed your arms, looking away, “Not for a bit.”

“What? How long has it been, I lost track of time, what do you mean?”

“I found the spare key, as well as some of your secret packets of blood and I err…” You trailed off.

Thor glared at you, color draining from his face. “You went in the basement alone? He could’ve killed you!”

“So could the wolves outside if they knew I let him starve!”

“Wolves?”

“Great big ones! The fifth day you were gone, they showed up and started clawing the door.”

Thor paused a moment seeming to think. “I did wonder what happened to the door.”

“Don’t vampires have a link with wolves, shapeshifting or something?”

Thor shifted uncertainly, “I… I didn’t ask Analise about that. I did manage to confirm that blood can help with injuries. The more they consume, the faster they heal.”

You rubbed your temples, resting your elbows on the table. “I gave him the last of the blood and helped him with, err, I got him to take a bath.”

Thor raised his eyebrow, “Truly? That’s wonderful news, he has all but neglected himself since… since he came back.”

You nodded, straightening up. “I feel like you should visit him more than just to feed him.”

“He is so unpredictable. I never know when he’s going to attack.”

“Maybe he needs socializing. Like, not to compare him to an animal and be crass or something, but you know how neglected dogs can get.”

Thor nodded thoughtfully, “He is quite animalistic in nature these days.”

“It’s just a thought I had.”

“We should probably get the door repaired.”

You nodded vigorously, “Yes please. You should’ve seen the wolves, I could barely make them out through the fog but they were massive.”

“I wonder how they compare to my sister’s beast.” Thor rubbed his beard thoughtfully, staring wistfully into the distance.

“You have a sister?”

“She was not nice, the goddess of death.”

“Gods, alright. Nothing surprises me anymore.”

“We destroyed my home realm to stop her. The planet was decimated by a fire giant the size of a mountain.” Thor nodded as he spoke.

“Alright, fire giants would surprise me.”

Thor chuckled, “We’ll settle on dealing with vampires for now.”

“Just one please.”

“A good suggestion.” Thor stood up slowly, “I’m going to get some rest I think, we can deal with Loki tomorrow night. I think one night alone especially after feeding will be fine. We’ll see about visiting him more.”

“Maybe removing the chains?” You called as he walked from the room.

“The chains stay.” Thor replied sternly.

You sighed, slumping back in your seat, at least you had tried. You could tell Loki that you were working on it. Though it did make sense that if he had magic at his disposal, as well as whatever vampiric skills, it might make him more dangerous than you dared. Plus with his inconsistent memory, seeming to recall what he had been like before he turned and other times completely vacant, it might be best to keep him restrained. Still, it must be miserable in the dark basement…

Day turned into night, and you found yourself once more in your room, laying on your bed and half dozing. You thought you were dozing as a vague dreamlike fog filled the air.

Your body felt stiff, frozen, and unable to move except for your eyes. You had never had a dream of being in your bed before, certainly not the one at this new mansion. Shrugging inwardly, you waited to see what would happen.

The curtains blew gently, rustling aside and revealing the moon through the barred window. The latticed light shone on the floor, a vibrant moonbeam from outside. Somewhere far away a wolf howled, but frozen as you were, the mist enveloping you, you didn’t mind.

Something about the shimmering mist was warm and comforting. You knew from experience that mist was made of water and you should feel wet but this one was different, and it seemed to have a light from within its depths.

Now your whole room was filled with the mist.

Gazing around, still in that peaceful dreaming state, you noticed a dark spot in the mist. Slowly the darkness became more tangible, a being forming within the shimmering light. It was humanoid in shape and stalked closer to you.

You felt the bed press down, now a person crawling on it.

You were dreaming about Loki. Smiling, you tried to reach your hand up to cup his cheek but your body would not move. Loki crawled across you, his shirt green and loosely buttoned so you could see his bare chest. He wore black trousers, different than the soft pyjama like ones you had known him to be wearing. These were tighter and accented more of his muscular thighs and calves. The weight of his body pressed down on yours and you sighed, head tilting just to the side as soft lips met the delicate skin of your pulse.

Loki purred against the skin, kissing your throat gently. His hand rested on your hip, thumb moving in light circles as he nuzzled his nose against your jaw. Your eyes fluttered shut as his kissing grew into gentle nips, biting and sucking on the gentle skin. You sighed gently as Loki’s hair tickled your face.

Slowly your arms grew free and you lifted them up, gripping his strong shoulders and pulling yourself closer.

Then suddenly the spell was broken. The mist was gone and with it all signs of Loki.

You sat up, breathing hard and fast, looking around your room. Rubbing at your throat absently, you slowly calmed yourself, coming fully awake.

“What a strange dream.” You muttered. Your body felt stiff as you pulled yourself from the bed and stumbled over to the dresser. Still rubbing at your throat, you fumbled for pyjamas. Perhaps you should take a cold shower, then you could sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we think, what direction to go with things. Keep it more Beauty and the Beast, of learning to love the Beast (the monstrous vampire) and that sort of thing or…? Suggestions or thoughts please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presented without comment but begs for responses, let me know if you have any ideas to incorporate!

You awoke to a heavy pounding coming from the front door. Stumbling out of your bed, you made your way to your bedroom door and saw Thor pulling on his jacket and rushing down the hall.

“I wonder if it’s the door people!” He called over his shoulder.

Knowing you had nothing better to do, you made your way after him, stopping just around the corner to peer at whoever was at the door.

Thor undid the lock and pulled the door open, you could tell by his stance that he was grinning. Slowly his body stiffened, and you were certain the smile faded.

A man and a woman stood in the doorway, both armed to the teeth. The man had a crossbow slung over his shoulder and he was eyeing Thor warily. The woman had two shotguns strapped to her back, arms crossed.

“Good morning, sir.” The man said jovially, holding his hand out to shake Thor’s.

Thor slowly reached his hand forward and accepted the offering, a hearty shake exchanged between the two men. The man outside pulled away and the woman shook Thor’s hand.

“I take it you are not here for the door.” Thor muttered.

The woman peered at the door, eyes pealed as she leaned back to look at it before returning her gaze to Thor. She raised her eyebrow, “What happened to it?”

“House attacked by wild animals.” Thor explained.

The couple exchanged a knowing look before turning back to Thor. “Wolves?” The man asked.

“What’s this about?” Thor asked, a note of strain to his voice, urgency and frustration.

The woman held up her hands placatingly, “We’re just investigating some disturbances in the area.”

“I’m the only one out here, there’s not another building for miles.”

The man nodded, “yes, that’s why we’re here, there’s no other suspects for the disappearances that we’re questioning.”

You could see beads of sweat running down Thor’s neck.

“We visited the widow, Analise, she pointed us in this direction.”

“Analise, that name sounds familiar.” Thor looked back and forth between the couple. “Don’t recall knowing anyone by that name though.”

“She said as much.” The woman said. She jutted her chin towards the bars on the windows, “Interesting decorations you got going on. Not many people turn their houses willingly into a prison.”

“It seemed to be the style of the land.” Thor muttered.

The woman smiled thinly, “I think we have our answers, thank you.”

The man offered his hand out to Thor, “We’ll see you around.”

Thor stepped back and shut the door. He darted over to you, stumbling to a stop as he nearly ran into you. “We have a problem.”

“They looked scary.” You agreed, looking at the direction of the door.

“They’re vampire hunters, I don’t know if you could see all their weapons with them from where you were at.”

“I saw the guns.”

“They had wooden bullets.”

You nodded slowly, “That’s not good.”

Thor handed you a key, “This will undo the shackles. He can’t leave the basement with their current length, so I’ve left the basement unlocked. It was to keep you out more than him in but there’s no point in that now.”

You smiled sheepishly.

Thor shook his head, storming off. “I need to check on Analise, she is our only guide on how to manage Loki, if something happened to her…” Thor trailed off. Moments later, he came back down the stairs, storming to the front door, “Just, don’t release Loki unless absolutely necessary. If he has full access to all his powers, it is going to take a great deal to return him to his chains and I do not look forward to it.”

You nodded, looking down at the key in your hand then back to Thor who was unlocking the front door and already in the process of leaving. “So just like that?”

“You know where the food is,” Thor called, “I should be back shortly, it doesn’t take terribly long to get to her, but if anything happens, please, take care of my brother, don’t let them hurt him.” The door shut and you heard the lock click soundly into place.

Deciding you had a few minutes before anything happened, if anything happened, you went upstairs and got dressed. Then you all but ran to the basement, pleased to find it unlocked, though a sense of forboding ran through you at what the door still symbolized.

Your hand grasped the handle and images of Loki staring fixedly at you crossed your mind. For a moment, you faltered. Ignoring the thought, you threw open the door and ran downstairs.

Much to your surprise, the sconces were still lit, though you were pleased to see it nonetheless. You continued at your sprinting pace, hurrying over to Loki’s alcove and glancing towards the bed. Again you faltered, seeing him curled up on the mattress, sleeping much like a dog might and dozing soundlessly.

“Loki!” You hissed, running over to him. He did not respond. “Loki!” You tried again, louder this time, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open, and he began to rouse. Blinking hard, Loki looked up at you, a smile touching his face when he saw you.

“Loki we have a problem.”

Loki’s eyes slid shut again, head lolling back as you shook his shoulders. Desperately, you slapped his face.

Loki’s eyes snapped open, mouth opening in a snarl as he sat up, grabbing you by the throat and hoisting you in the air. He stared unseeing at you, face frozen in a snarl before slowly his senses returned. His eyes widened and he quickly released you.

You crumpled to the ground, landing on your knees and massaging your throat as you coughed and spluttered.

“I’m so sorry!” Loki gasped, jumping out of the bed and kneeling down beside you. He held his hand out towards you but kept a safe distance, searching your face for signs of lasting damage.

You coughed a few more times, rubbing your throat and nodded slowly, “Sorry.” You croaked.

Loki shook his head, “No, no, this is all my fault.” He groaned burying his face in his hands.

“I woke you too fast, it was my bad.” You moved your hands from your throat and gripped Loki’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“I was sleeping.” Loki began slowly, looking around as he tried to take in his surroundings. “When is it?”

“It’s day time, we have a problem.”

Loki yawned, “No wonder I am so tired.”

“Didn’t realize vampire beauty sleep was so important.”

Loki glared at you before slowly standing up. “What’s the urgency, why did you wake me?”

“Right, right, there’s vampire hunters that stopped by. Thor left to check on Analise but,” As if on cue, there was the sound of smashing glass upstairs.

Loki curled into a defensive stance, crouching low and glaring towards the basement stairs.

Angry cries came from upstairs as the two hunters tried to break through the heavily barred windows.

“They’re not going for the surprise attack.” Loki muttered. He sighed, looking down at his chains, “Though I am at a bit of a disadvantage this way.”

“They’re expecting a vampire, they know how to fight one, I just hoped we could give you a fighting chance.” You produced the key Thor had given you and began fumbling with Loki’s shackles.

Loki looked down in surprise as you struggled to unlock the chains. “Thor trusts me to be unchained?”

“Err, no.” You looked up at him briefly before returning your attention to the lock, “he said this was a worst case scenario and that putting you back in them was going to be quite the challenge.”

Loki’s eyes flashed at the thought.

“But, I don’t want them to kill you and I know I can’t protect you. You should at least be able to defend yourself.”

Loki chuckled darkly, “These chains aren’t meant to stop vampire magic. They keep me from moving too far, that’s true, but their purpose is for Asgardian magic.”

The locks snapped open as you looked up at him confused. You opened your mouth to answer but heavy bootsteps were already rushing down the stairs. Loki shoved you onto the bed and stepped free of the chains, kicking them to the side.

“Die vampire!” The man yelled, rounding the corner and shooting his crossbow at Loki.

Loki smiled coldly, catching the arrow with ease and tossing it to the side.

“Why do you even bring that thing?” The woman yelled, pulling out her shotguns and firing them at Loki.

Loki glanced down at you and smiled, this smile was warm. You opened your mouth to cry some sort of warning, a plea to protect himself, anything.

The bullets never reached him. An invisible barrier stood between him and where the bullets struck. Slowly, lazily, Loki turned his head back to the couple and smiled darkly, the look was more feral than any you had seen on him before.

“How is that possible?” The man asked, looking to the woman as she reloaded her guns. She fired again as Loki stalked towards them.

Loki inhaled deeply. Green energy flowed from his hand and he held it up, studying it curiously as centuries of training ran through his mind. He clenched his fist, the guns flying effortlessly from the woman’s hands and disappearing into the darkness of the basement.

“Vampires can’t do that.” The woman lunged towards her guns as they sailed away but they moved too fast for her fingertips to even brush against them.

The man raised his crossbow and fired again. Loki caught the arrow and snapped it, tossing it to the ground.

“No, vampires can’t. Asgardians, I can.” Loki lunged at the couple, tackling them both to the floor. His clawed hands gripped their throats and held them down.

The man struggled for a wooden stake tied to his leg, slashing desperately at Loki. The sharp would caught Loki’s arm and Loki hissed, tightening his grip and snapping the man’s neck. Beside him, the woman screamed but her words were cut off as green chains snaked themselves around her body.

Loki bent over the man, his fangs finding the man’s throat and tearing away, ripping at the flesh before burying his face in the fresh blood and drinking heavily.

The chains snaked over the woman’s mouth, preventing her cries as she stared wide eyed in horror at the man. His body twitched and shook as Loki drank his fill. Rounding on the woman, the chains moved away and she was able to scream, a horrifying desperate scream, but her cries were too cut off as Loki’s fangs found purchase on her throat, draining her blood.

You scrambled back on the bed, terrified at the ordeal and glad that you couldn’t see the details from your position. Covering your ears, you tried to block out the screams but they were too loud.

Finally, mercifully, they stopped. Silence fell over the basement and Loki straightened up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the blood on his sleeve. Loki glanced down at the dead bodies, suddenly looking disgusted, “How droll.” He muttered.

You sat shaking on the bed, watching in horror as he walked back towards you. Loki’s hands were bloodied claws, and his face had smeared blood. A smile was on his face and even his fangs had blood on them.

“I haven’t drank my fill, in… ever.” Loki shook his head, still approaching you.

Your eyes flickered over to the abandoned shackles, discarded on the basement floor.

Loki’s gaze was fixated on you as he walked over, still wiping away at the blood. He inhaled deeply, eyes shutting with his drawn in breath, nostrils flaring. “Yet you… I can still smell you, the flutter of your pulse, even from here I can see your delicate life throbbing away.”

“Loki, you’re in control.”

Loki closed his eyes again, reaching the edge of the bed. You scrambled back towards the pillows.

Humming, Loki opened his eyes and stared down at you. He crawled onto the bed, crawling towards you. His hands gripped your thighs, smoothing over the fabric of your trousers. Slowly he inched his way up your thighs, up your hips, your sides. He crawled over you, straddling your hips. “I want to taste you.” He purred, bending low over you.

You felt the tips of his hair tickling your throat and jaw. Loki ran his nose along your throat, nuzzling against the delicate skin over your racing pulse. Carefully he pressed a soft kiss to it, his tongue darting out lazily and sliding over the skin.

“LOKI!” Thor snarled from across the basement. “Remember yourself!”

Loki pulled away, still straddling your hips and twisted his torso to look at Thor. Thor moved closer, reaching for the shackles and approached Loki carefully.

Loki’s eyes flashed as he glared murderously at the shackles. “You would cage me like a beast?”

“Only if you need it, get away from her and I’ll reconsider.”

Loki’s laughter was a harsh bark. “Liar!” He snarled, jumping off you and facing his whole body at Thor.

“Brother please.” Thor softened his voice, holding out the shackles. “It’s for your protection as well.”

“Do I look to need protection?”

Thor glanced back at the bodies and swallowed hard. “Protection from yourself.” He said as he turned back towards Loki.”

Throwing caution to the wind, you jumped up and grabbed Loki’s bloodied hand. “Loki please.”

Loki glanced down at you and his gaze softened, seeming to remember himself. He touched his temple with his hand and shook his head weakly. Thor took the distraction and rushed over, snapping the shackles back on.

Loki looked down at his wrists in surprise, blinking hard and looking between you and Thor. He seemed angry with Thor, but as he looked at you, it was betrayal.

“Can’t we let him out of the basement?” You asked.

“Analise is dead.” Thor said somberly, pulling away from Loki. “I don’t know if it’s safe for him out of the basement.”

“Clearly it’s not safe for him in the basement!” You snapped.

“Perhaps we could lengthen the chains?”

“Why not just bind his magic without shackles. Aren’t there like wrist cuffs he could wear so he could move freely?”

“Must you talk as though I’m not here.” Loki muttered softly.

You turned and looked at him. “Loki, I’m so sorry.”

Loki grit his teeth and looked away.

Thor sighed, “Great, more bodies to hide. Could you have at least spared them brother?”

“You know what I am!” Loki snarled.

You wrapped your arms around his waist. “They tried to kill him.” You added, burying your face in his back.

Loki hesitated, glancing behind him and down at your arms around him. Slowly he rested his hands on yours, a faint smile returning.

Thor grunted, throwing his hands in the air and turning away. He walked over and hoisted the bodies over his shoulders and carried them to the other end of the basement, into the dark. As he walked, he grabbed one of the sconces and disappeared out of sight.

Slowly you pulled away from Loki, your arms sliding through the grasp of his fingers. He resisted your movement, but only just.

“Thank you, Loki. I wish I could’ve protected you so it wouldn’t have come to this.”

Loki sighed heavily, nodding.

“Shall we get you cleaned up?” You offered.

Loki pulled you to him, his hands gripping your hips as he pressed his body to yours. Your breath caught in your throat as he stared down at you. “I…” You tried to find words to say.

Loki’s hand slid down your thigh then slowly pulled away. There was an audible click and Loki stepped back. “I think this will do.” He held up the key, removed from your pocket. Slowly he reached down and lifted your hand to his bloodied lips, planting a soft kiss on your skin. “Until we meet again, pet.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many ideas last night, and I wrote them down. But when I reread them, I couldn’t decipher them. Hopefully whatever I came up with is close enough cus they were really good ideas, sorry you’ll never get to know what those were…

Loki turned to leave, as he moved, cries of alarm filled the air, coming from the other end of the basement.

Loki’s gaze flickered back to you, his hand brushing against your wrist and fingers lightly toying with your pulse under the skin. “On second thought.” Staring you in the eyes, you stared back at him, too frightened and also fixated to move. Slowly your vision wavered and swam, stars appearing everywhere and then you were floating. From far away you could hear Thor calling still but the sound quickly faded away.

It felt as though you had plunged deep under water, ocean waves crashing above you at the surface. You sank, floating away from the light of the sun – twin green orbs floating in the sky. They mesmerized you, holding you in a state of rapt bliss. Your body was frozen and you couldn’t move if you wanted to. Mostly, you didn’t want to. Held tightly in the safety of the floating waters, you sailed along, an submersible cutting through the water and making its way… somewhere.

On and on you sailed, for hours, days, years? Time meant nothing and everything, all you could do was stare fixated ever on those piercing green eyes suspended in the sky over the ocean that was your existence.

Breathing meant nothing, being meant nothing, existing… nothing. You merely were, a being existing solely to gaze into the green depths far above you, holding you in place yet moving you through the waters of time.

-

-

You jolted out of the water, landing on a soft bed and bouncing for a moment. Looking around, you blinked hard, to be born anew in the world outside the depths of those green eyes.

Slowly you sat up, propping yourself on your elbows and scanned the room. It was mostly empty, a table in the corner, dirty wood fixtures, even the bed you lay on was long abandoned. You seemed to be in an empty house of sorts.

No one was there.

Standing up, your legs felt like jelly. Slowly you made your way to the only door and tugged on the handle. It was locked fast. Wherever your journey had taken you, you had traded one place of captivity for another.

Slowly your memories surfaced, the abyss you had floated in, those piercing green orbs in the sky – eyes.

Loki.

You looked around the vacant room, nothing.

Sighing, you began to search your surroundings. The building itself was dusty, only one window, covered by thick dusty curtains. Peering outside, you saw you were – as expected – in the middle of nowhere. Thick trees and brush grew all around outside, from what you could make out through the gloom of night. Again, you sighed, turning and searching the one room house. There was a cordoned off section that you recognized as a bathroom with a tub. Cold water sputtered out as you turned the handle, you opted not to drink it, fearing its cleanliness.

Elsewhere, in the kitchen area, there was a pantry. That, like the room, was empty and covered in dust and cobwebs. A single half table perched precariously against the wall, it hardly looked sturdy to hold the simplest of dishes let alone a meal.

In another corner of the room sat a dusty armchair, smattered with holes. You considered sitting on it as you surveyed the room but questioned its strength, given the dilapidated nature of the house.

At last you returned to the bed. Compared to the rest of the house, it was luxurious, the seats relatively clean and seemingly fresh and unused. You sat on the bed.

Time passed, the moon passing further along and moving the shadows over the floor. Slowly you grew tired, the stress of the day wearing on you: your thoughts turned to the vampire hunters and Loki’s violent response. His reaction to you, how he stole the keys, you couldn’t help but smile at the thought. He longed to be free and you could hardly blame him, though you didn’t appreciate being tricked. You wondered where Thor was.

Slowly your thoughts drifted off and you fell into an uneasy sleep.

-

-

When you woke, you were curled on your side. Cracks of sunlight sneaked past the curtains and decorated the floor, the now visible dustmotes twirling and dancing in the air.

Something cold was pressed to your back and legs, a heaviness wrapped around your side.

“Warm.” You heard a soft voice murmur from behind you.

Carefully, so as not to disturb whatever or whoever was beyond you, you arched your head and peered over your shoulder.

Loki was snuggled against you, his chest pressed into your back and arm wrapped around your waist. You could feel his face, particularly his sharp nose and soft lips nuzzling into your skin. He didn’t stir as you moved.

Desperately wanting answers, but fearful of his response, you lay still, stiff as a board.

Your growling stomach brought your attention to the canvas bag sitting on the table and scent of warm bread wafting out of it

Carefully you untangled yourself from Loki’s grasp. He protested lightly in his sleep before curling upon himself as you finally moved away.

In the bag, there was a faintly warm chunk of bread as well as a section of dried meat. As loath as you were to take what had presumably been stolen from an innocent villager, your body was desperate for food and you were certain it had been left for you. You devoured the food ravenously, tearing into the haunch of meat and swallowing the bread. Just as your thirst struck you, you noticed a jar. Carefully you opened and smelled it, suspicious that Loki had found sustenance for himself. To your relief and pleasure, it was water. You downed that as quickly as the food.

Finally you looked back at Loki, still sleeping soundlessly on the bed.

Wiping your mouth off with the back of your hand, you crossed the room and sank onto the edge of the bed, studying him as he slept.

The only signs that this was not a peacefully sleeping man, were the faint traces of bloodied fangs poking out over his lip. His eyes were shut peacefully, long lashes resting on his sharp cheekbones. His hair was tangled, presumably from a night of travel – or however long you had been here. You considered brushing your fingers through it but pushed the thought away. You had gone from being locked under Thor’s watch to a captive with Loki.

Were you any less free than you had been?

Your thoughts turned to Marcy. If you weren’t doing as Thor wished, would he pull support for her health? You swallowed hard and looked at Loki. This hadn’t been your decision, even if the thought of being alone with Loki wasn’t terrible.

You shook your head, what were you thinking? Loki was a dangerous creature, of course being alone with him was a bad thing.

Biting your lip, you looked back at his sleeping form. How still and undisturbed by the world he was, lying there, not a care or worry in his mind. For now at least.

There was nothing you could do, no books to read, no internet to browse. The food hung heavily in your stomach and you felt lethargic, perhaps a nap would be good. When Loki woke, you could find answers.

Carefully, and smiling to yourself, you crawled on the bed behind Loki, wrapping your arms around him. He knew what he had been forced to become and he wasn’t happy, he hadn’t wished this upon himself, seeking power as others had. Perhaps it would do him good to feel protected.

Your stomach pressed into his cold back, and you nuzzled your warm nose along his cold neck. Loki seemed to shiver in his sleep at your touch. Very carefully, you slipped your hand over his arm, fingers lacing through his clawlike hands and you allowed yourself to drift to a very dangerous sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, it means so much to me, thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another weird meandering chapter *shrugs* hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long!

Your nails dug into Loki’s smooth shoulders, head thrown back and back arching from the bed. A strangled gasp escaped your mouth as you panted and groaned, squirming at his delicate ministrations. On and on he urged you and then…

You woke with a gasp, panting heavily as your fingers dug into very solid fabric over very real flesh. Panting and drenched in sweat, you looked around. Deep green eyes stared fixedly into yours, laying opposite you on the bed. There was trace remains of a smirk on his face as he stared at you, your body tangled in his, chest pressed to his.

You swallowed hard and registered the strength of your grip on his shoulders, slowly peeling yourself away. Flushing heavily, you cleared your throat and fought to prevent yourself biting your lip as you looked away from him.

“Morning.” You muttered, voice still husky from sleep. Just sleep.

A smile spread on Loki’s face as he studied you, head still laying easily on the pillow. Your gaze flickered down at the pleasant weight of his legs tangled in yours and you slowly worked to extricate yourself from him.

Pulling away at last, you sat on the edge of the bed, back to him. You rubbed your throat absently, smoothing over the skin and down your shoulder, brushing your hand through your hair before glancing back at him.

Loki had sat up, staring at you curiously, fixedly. Gaze never wavering. There was a hunger in his eyes but it was different than the look he had held in the basement.

“So, uh, why’d you take me?” You asked, if only to break the silence.

“It’s night.” Loki said abruptly.

You turned to face him, cocking your head to the side. “What?”

“You said morning earlier, it’s night.” The corner of his mouth twitched and you had the distinct feeling he was teasing you.

“Right, habits I guess.” You glanced towards the window where the moonlight was still streaming in. The shades had been pulled back at some point. Had Loki purposely returned to the position you had awoken in? You swore the curtains had been closed when the sun was out. But then, you had been the one to hold yourself to him, encouraging that warmth he seemed to seek.

Loki swallowed hard and looked away. “As to your other question…” He trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

You nodded timidly. After a moment you shrugged, “I was locked in that house regardless. Prisoner no matter what.”

“A volunteer though, for your sister.”

“I’d do anything for her.”

“Even die.” Loki murmured thoughtfully.

“I kinda expected to.” You replied honestly.

Loki nodded, looking down at his hand and flexing the claw like fingers. “By my hand.”

“You didn’t choose this fate.”

“No.” Loki looked up at you.

“Are you, err, hungry or thirsty I guess?” You struggled to ask him, searching for the right word and wondering if you were in danger.

“I don’t know when you woke but last night I was,” Loki hesitated, then finally said, “out.”

“Hunting?”

Loki closed his eyes in pain and nodded stiffly. “I shouldn’t have left. It was better the way Thor had it.” He opened his eyes and looked at you imploringly, “I couldn’t…” He seemed to struggle for the words, eyes flitting about as he looked across your face, “I couldn’t… a caged beast.”

You reached out and pressed your hand on his, “I get it. We could go back though.”

“NO!” Loki snarled and you jerked your hand away.

Loki straightened up, turning his back on you. His shoulders trembled and he bowed his head, hair curtaining his face.

“No.” His voice was softer this time.

You bit your lip, nodding slowly, “Just a suggestion, we can stay, it’s alright.”

Loki glanced over his shoulder and looked at you. His eyes softened and he clenched his fists. “I frighten you.”

“You have a lot of power and you haven’t learned to contain what happened to you, I’m just being cautious. It’s not you, it’s…” You sought for a word.

Loki nodded slowly looking at his hands, “this curse.” He muttered, staring at them. Looking back up at you, his gaze suddenly seemed far away. “I’ve always been a beast.”

“I doubt that’s true.”

Loki closed his hand again and sighed, turning away and walking towards the window. “Another time, perhaps.”

“So what now?”

“What now indeed.” Loki repeated.

“I’m guessing we’re in the middle of nowhere?” Loki nodded, you continued, “So either way I’m stuck out here. Though I don’t like the thought of leaving you alone.”

“Leaving me alone?” Loki looked taken aback.

“Well yea, it’s not safe. We can’t be terribly far from the house, I doubt you left the country, so we must be within traveling distance of those wolves.”

“Wolves?”

“Big, big, wolves, they scratched up the front door. When Thor left, they kept howling.”

Loki smiled, “I think I heard them.”

“It sounded like they were answering something, or someone maybe. I swore I could hear howling from the basement.”

Loki frowned thoughtfully, “I don’t remember, it was just a haze of hunger.”

You swallowed, “I don’t want that to happen to you again, but I don’t want you to have to kill anyone, that’s why I suggested we go back. I’m sure Thor would be able to continue his arrangement with the hospital.”

Loki’s eyes flashed, “He would lock me away again.”

You held out your hands placatingly, “We stay here then. But what are you going to do when you get hungry again? What about when I get hungry?”

Loki picked at his hand, looking around uncertainly. His face scrunched up in pain as he looked back at you, “I was so good at planning, that’s what I did, I planned and I calculated, everything is just so sudden now. I grow thirsty, I drink, I grow tired, I sleep.” He ran his hand through his hair, fangs picking at his lower lip as he continued to look around uncomfortably.

“Hey,” you walked over to him, speaking slowly and soothingly, “It’s alright, everything is alright, we can figure this out together.”

Loki nodded slowly. He stiffened as you wrapped your arms around him in a hug. Resting your head on his chest, you stayed like that, just holding him. Loki hesitantly patted your back, marveling at the touch. Looking up at him, you saw him staring down at you, “You smell…” Loki trailed off, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes, “divine.”

Slowly you pulled back, “Is that good or bad?”

Loki chuckled, a throaty sound from deep within his chest. “Perhaps bad for you.” He gripped your head and buried his face in your hair, sighing as he did.

You stood there stiffly, hunched over as he inhaled. Slowly you could feel his clawlike fingers tracing over your scalp, his hands sliding through your hair.

Loki seemed to be talking to himself as he held you in place, “There are stories of creatures eating the brain, learning their memories, their emotions. How little they think of the blood holding such experiences. A drop, a taste…”

Your body managed to stiffen even more and you swallowed hard, wondering what he was thinking.

Slowly he let go of you, stepping away, “I’m so hungry around you.” His voice sounded hoarse. When he looked back at you, his eyes were red. Looking down sadly, he added, “I don’t want to hurt you though.”

You reached up and touched his face, “You won’t. I trust you.”

Loki held your hand to his face, staring down at you. “Won’t I?” His thumb slid over your cheek, a paper-thin slice cutting into your cheek. You hissed at the feeling but didn’t move away. Loki smoothed the pad of his thumb over the cut, pulling his finger away and licking it. He sighed, savoring the taste as he looked down at you, not breaking eye contact.

Your heart fluttered, shivers down your spine. The pain of the cut was all but forgotten as you stared into his ruby eyes.

Loki’s gaze flickered to your rapidly beating pulse, the vein in your neck fluttering away your life.

Before you fully comprehended it, he was across the room and the door was sliding shut behind him.

The spell, now broken, you ran over to the door and tugged on the handle, but it was locked.

Slowly you made your way back across the one room house and sank onto the bed. You slid your finger over the cut on your cheek and looked at the drop of blood staining your finger then back at the door. What had he seen, you wondered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s like it’s meandering as I’m trying to figure out where to go next. I’m not unhappy, I just… it’s kinda fun just having boring plot building though, fun for me anyways, like sometimes nothing happening and just interaction is nifty. I dunno, that’s just me. Hope you enjoy, thank you for comments!

Time passed in monotony. You tried pacing the room, counting the individual steps, counting the floorboards, looking for cracks and holes in the wood. You stared at the ceiling, at the moth-eaten curtains. You spent a great deal of time staring out the window, straining your eyes to see into the dark tree and shrub covered land.

The home seemed to be in a clearing of sorts, likely man made, within a densely forested area. For a time you wondered what had become of the owners, had they met an untimely end? You hoped not, perhaps they fell on hard times and were forced to abandon it. You thought of Loki hunting, had they been slaughtered as you slept mindlessly on the bed. How long had you been in that vision, had Loki put you in it? It seemed the only likely possibility.

You sat on the bed, picking at your fingers, wondering how long it would take to get back to the manor where Thor had been. Was Thor out looking for the two of you? Perhaps he was just looking for Loki and assumed you to be dead. How far out were you? If you were to escape, would it even be possible for you to make it back. What of the wolves? There were legends of vampires being shapeshifters, able to commune with beasts of the night, even taking their form. Some of the legends had seemed silly, fearsome creatures designed as perfect hunters taking the form of a bat. Though flying across the night sky, traveling wherever your heart wanted.

You smiled, thinking of such a thing. There was a freedom in such a life, to be able to go and travel in such a way as you pleased, but always chained down by the need for blood. It seemed to consume Loki.

Boredom gave way to sleepiness, not that you were tired. Eventually you found yourself laying on the bed, curled up and dozing.

The door opened, clicking shut behind him.

You startled, jolting upright and looking to see Loki entering. There were traces of blood on his mouth but he turned away from you, walking over and closing the curtains. Dawn was fast approaching.

Loki sank onto the bed and lay on his back, eyes closed and arms resting on his chest.

“No greeting?” You muttered, annoyed by his absence.

Loki opened an eye and peered at you. “Sorry.” He muttered, closing his eyes again. The weight of the world seemed on his shoulders as he lay there seemingly exhausted.

“Did you kill someone?”

Loki tensed, eyes opening slowly to stare at you. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and looked at the offending appendage. Slowly he sighed, gritting his teeth, “Yes.”

“You’re going to attract more hunters if you’re not careful.”

Loki sat up, dark circles under his eyes. “What would you have me do?” He hissed.

“You could go back to Thor, that seemed relatively low profile, you spent how many months there before anyone showed up asking questions? They probably only knew because they got to Analise.”

Loki glared at you. He unfolded himself from the bed, crossing the room to the sink and turning on the water to wash his face. Casting an annoyed look over his shoulder at you, he turned to the water and continued tending to his face.

“You missed a spot.” You muttered, folding your arms.

Loki hissed, rubbing vigorously at his face. “These damned mirrors don’t work.”

“Is that why you stopped caring for yourself?”

Loki pulled away from the sink and turned around to face you, leaning against it with his arms folded. “Yes.”

“Silver is a holy metal, it doesn’t work on err…” You trailed off.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Most mirrors are made with alluminium these days though, why hasn’t Thor gotten you one of those?”

“Most of the mirrors on Asgard were of silver, it probably didn’t occur to him that there would be such a problem.”

You nodded thoughtfully. “What am I supposed to eat? I can’t sleep all day, and if I have nothing to do, I’m bored out of my mind, at least at the house I had the library.”

Loki’s eyes flashed, ready to snap at you, but at the mention of the library, his anger faltered. He looked away sadly. “I’m sorry.” He muttered.

You wanted to tell him it wasn’t his fault, but being honest… “You weren’t thinking things through.”

Loki grit his teeth, “I’m trying, everything is so jumbled.” He rubbed the palms of his hands on his temples, tossing his head back. “Did you eat everything I brought last time?”

“There’s a little bit left, but I can’t go three days without food, I need sustenance.” You glanced at the door then back to Loki.

“Eat that.”

“Obviously I will, but I can’t survive on scraps stolen from poor farmers, or murdered farmers, whatever the case may be.”

Beginning to pace, Loki rubbed his hands on his face, growling softly.

“And I know what you think about Thor.”

Loki pulled his hands away and snapped, “No you don’t. You don’t know anything between Thor and I.”

You sat down on the bed, arms folded, “Then tell me, I have nothing but time.”

Loki stopped his pacing and glared at you, then back to the bed and his face softened. “I need sleep. I can feel the sun approaching.”

“Tough. I’ve done nothing but wait, you can talk to me for a bit.”

Loki groaned again, walking over and all but collapsing onto the bed, face down.

Despite yourself, you smiled at him, gently rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Loki sighed into the blankets at your touch, slowly turning his head away to look at you. “Can’t we just sleep?”

“I can’t spend all my time sleeping. At least steal me a book or something, a television? Though we probably can’t get any shows out here, maybe a video player and like six seasons of a show?”

“The number of entertainment options out in this country are very limited, and traveling with such an item is not easy.”

“Then bring me back to the manor, at least there I had things to do.”

Loki glared at you, “Do you just want to be by darling Thor?”

You rolled your eyes, “No, I want something to do, enrichment, purpose. I don’t give a damn about Thor. I’m here for you.”

Loki smiled at that.

“But Thor realized that keeping someone prisoner, they have to have things to do to entertain themselves or they go crazy.”

“No he didn’t.” Loki muttered.

“Is that where the scars come from?”

Loki closed his eyes but stayed quiet.

“Well?”

“Some of them.” He muttered finally breaking his silence.

“Some? How badly scarred are you?”

Cold laughter came from Loki but no other response.

You sighed, trying to change tactics. “What’s the deal between you and Thor?”

“What do you mean?”

“I even mention him and you get annoyed, your whole demeanor changes.”

Loki glared at you before putting his face back in the mattress. “Everyone always likes Thor more.” His voice was muffled so you barely heard it.

“Wait, are you jealous of Thor?”

Loki lifted his head up and snapped, “No! Why would I be jealous of that witless oaf.”

“You’re the younger brother, aren’t you?”

Loki glared at you for a moment before pressing his face back in the mattress.

“Just because he’s older, doesn’t mean he’s the favorite.”

Loki sat up and laughed coldly, “You would like to think that, wouldn’t you. My own father told me my birthright was to die, do you think he told darling Thor that?” For a moment, he seemed surprised, old memories surfacing, crossing his face in a tangle of emotions. He seemed confused, perhaps at having admitted such a painful memory and also surprised, as though he didn’t expect such a memory to be true.

“He couldn’t have meant that.”

Loki looked away, “You didn’t know the man.”

Your face softened and you reached for his hand, squeezing it gently. “Maybe it’s best you forget him.”

“He waited til his death bed to tell me otherwise. Even then, it was only when yet another lie of his surfaced.”

“Thor said you had a sister?”

“Yes, that was quite the surprise to discover after a millenia of life.”

“Maybe a happier topic?”

Loki looked back at you, lips quirking over his fangs. “A happy topic, she asks for, to a cursed beast such as I. Would my birth father abandoning me, my multiple near deaths, or perhaps my most recent death be the subject you’d like to hear about?” His eyes flashed and there was a dark look in their green depths as he looked at you.

You swallowed hard, pulling your hand back on to your lap, still you held his gaze. “My baby sister has been sick ever since I can remember. I would do anything for her.”

“Even turn her into a monster such as myself?”

Finally you looked away, “No. She would deserve to rest.”

Loki looked down sadly. “I don’t remember what happened after…” He trailed off.

“But, regardless of how fair or cruel it was to do this to you, I’m glad I’ve been able to meet you. I mean that.”

Loki took your hand in his, your heart stammered in your throat at the delicate movement. Very slowly he lifted your finger to his lips. His tongue darted out, curling over your finger. Before you realized, his fang had pricked the tip of your index finger and a drop of ruby blood swelled up. Licking his lips, gaze flickering up at you then back to your finger, he pressed his lips to the digit and sucked gently. His eyes fluttered shut, savoring the taste as he pulled away.

Slowly he smiled at you, “Thank you.” His voice was deep and throaty. Turning away, he rolled onto his side and curled up, speaking no more.

You pulled your hand back, having left is suspended in midair after he released your finger. Looking down at the pinprick on your finger, the blood already had stopped running, you tilted your head. That was the second time he had tasted you. This time it seemed to calm him.

Sighing, you walked over to the table and finished the last morsels that he had gathered for you. You would be hungry this evening, but hopefully he would bring extra in the night. If you timed a nap well, you might be able to avoid the worst of the pain. Besides, less food meant sleep would come easier.

You walked to the sink and drank deeply from the water. Occasionally you cast looks over your shoulder as Loki slept soundlessly, a smile still on his face, hand curled up by his mouth. This was different than the last time you had seen him sleep, as though he was cherishing something dear.

With nothing better to do, you lay down beside him and allowed yourself to doze by rubbing circles into his back and untangling the knots in his hair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much writing today, I am a writing champ!
> 
> Please leave comments, I appreciate them so much! Thank you, hope you enjoy

You awoke just after dusk. Touching the coldness of the bed beside you, you figured you had only just missed him.

Crossing the room, you looked out the window. It struck you with surprise that the trees had long turned, leaves now falling from the trees, many of them bare. Time had somehow passed while you were locked within the manor and then again in this farmhouse.

Somehow. You mentally admonished yourself, time always passed, whether you liked it or not.

Your stomach growled, reminding you how little you had eaten.

Sighing heavily, you walked over to the door and rattled the handle. It held fast, locked tight. Annoyed and nothing better to do while you waited for Loki, you continued shaking it, twisting it this way and that.

Not having expected anything, it came as a surprise when the handle fell off in your hands and the door swung inward, stopping against your foot.

A gust of chilly fall air rushed into the house and you shivered. Your hand reached around the door, gripping the thick wood and you peered outside. Nothing. Slowly you stepped outside, footsteps crackling on the pile of dead leaves gathered by the door.

Loki would be back by morning, with food most likely – if he remembered.

You bit your lip, hunger gnawing at your stomach. Looking around at the gnarly trees, overgrown brush that was rapidly turning brown and grey, you weighed your options. If you stayed at the house, Loki would come back and hopefully bring food. If you left, you might make it back to the manor and meet up with Thor. Surely Loki would come looking for you and Thor might find both of you. This would save lives, wouldn’t it? If Loki were back to his original food source, he wouldn’t have to be killing people. Perhaps the wise thing to do, despite the cold, was face the elements and hope you could make it back to the manor.

Conveniently, there seemed to be a path leading away into the dark of the trees. Though, less conveniently, you had no way of knowing if this led to or from the manor, let alone towards or away from civilization. There was little sense in making a path that didn’t lead to something important, you reasoned.

Your stomach growled again, making up your mind.

You stepped out onto the path and began following it, feet scuffing through the dirt and thick carpet of brown, dead leaves.

You trudged along for what felt like hours, head bowed down and arms wrapped tightly around yourself, fighting to block out the cold. Your body generated heat from walking, but it was quickly sapped away by the cold air, and what little food you had left in you to metabolize quickly vanished.

Soon you grow dizzy, barely aware of the meandering path rising in elevation. The air grew colder and thinner, the wind picking up pace. Slowly you looked around, the path turning sharply to the side and saw that you were over the treeline in some places. You swayed where you stood, legs trembling as they struggled to hold you.

You looked up at the moon, directly above you and starting its slow descent. Or it seemed to be directly above you, it was hard to make out its location through the thick blanket of dark and fluffy storm clouds.

Flecks started falling from the sky and you held your hand out in wonder. A single spiraling flake, fluttering, twirling, and dancing on the wind slowly landed on your hand. For a moment it lay there suspended in time, a perfect crystal resting on the palm of your hand. Then it vanished.

Blood and feeling had long left your fingertips. You rubbed your hands together, shivering violently as you continued on the path. Were you still climbing? Your head swam, it was hard to tell. Perhaps you had been turned around and were going down the path now, back to the farmhouse. You thought of the warm bed and smiled, chapped lips cracking from the cold and dehydration. Poking out your parched tongue, you tried to catch some of the flakes but they all danced away.

On and on you went, each step more difficult than the last. Your sluggish legs struggled to answer your orders, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. The mantra ran through your head, telling you what limb to move, when to move it. Left foot, left foot, no wait, had you just moved the left?

You stumbled, lurching forward and fell into the gathering snow. It was up to your ankles and your hands scraped on rocks as you threw them out to catch yourself. Your arms gave way, barely shielding your face as you collapsed into the snow.

Curiously, as you lay there, you felt warm. Shivers wracked through your body but the ground whispered to you. Your mother had told you stories of elves whispering in the cold. One must never listen to their lies, for if they did, they would sleep.

Sleep.

Sleep felt nice. Your eyelids were heavy and you allowed them to close, the world slowly turning white fading to black. What was wrong with listening to these elves, sleep was a wonderful thing.

You thought of Loki, how peaceful he looked when he slept. Slowly you smiled.

In the distance you could hear howling. The elves stopped their whispering. A surge of adrenaline rushed through you and your eyes snapped open.

Wolves.

Were they the same wolves that had circled the manor? The ones that seemed to have answered Loki in the basement?

You struggled to your hands and knees, body trembling with cold and hunger. Swallowing hard, you looked around, blinking numbly as you tried to figure out what direction the wolves were coming from. Everywhere and nowhere, the howling grew deafening, or was that the wind? It circled around you.

Your heart thudded in your chest, looking around in horror as you slowly saw a circle of eyes around the clearing you found yourself in. Red eyes peered out from the copse of trees, all glowering at you, yet none stepped forward. You swallowed hard, breath coming in short quick gasps as you looked around, still on your hands and knees. If you stayed still, perhaps they might leave you be, yet if you ran, you might stand a chance of getting away.

Running? You thought, in this state?

There was a branch crack from your right, one of the wolves hand stepped forward, illuminated by the weak light of the pale moon. Your head snapped to the side, watching it warily. Another branch snapped from the other side and you knew another wolf had moved. Then another, and another. They were circling you, slowly enclosing you.

You weren’t going to die on your knees.

You forced yourself to stand, body swaying as you held your fists up, ready to go down fighting.

One of the wolves lunged forward, nipping at you curiously. Its claws found purchase, raking down your side. You gasped, crying out in pain as fresh crimson blood spilled out. Stumbling to your knee, you swatted your hand uselessly, trying to scare the wolf back or hurt it, anything. The beast moved back a step, easily avoiding your flailing fist.

You screamed at them, a small cracked sound from your dry parched throat.

Still, on the wolves moved, the circle around you growing smaller and smaller as they closed in. You closed your eyes, praying to whatever being might be listening, and waited.

Your body sensed movement, something large and heavy flying through the air. When no pain struck you, despite the startled cries of the wolves, you opened your eyes.

Standing in front of you, tail held stiff and hackles raised, stood the largest wolf you had ever seen. Its paws were the size of dinner plates and its eyes were vibrant green. The beast snarled and growled at the wolves surrounding you, pacing in a circle so that any wolf that got too close to you would be cowed back.

The black wolf turned its body around you, shielding you, it seemed. The length of its torso was almost enough to wrap around your body. Gripping your side, you watched it warily. The beast’s eyes flashed red as it watched you, sniffing your cut. As though unable to stop itself, its tongue darted out and licked your wound. A very uncharacteristic groan came from the wolf and it snapped its head back, giving you space.

Once more, it rounded on the other wolves, snarling and growling at them, snapping its jaws and buffeting the braver ones. The black wolf braced itself, body completely stiff and you watched in shock as the other wolves tucked their tails between their legs, turned, and ran.

“What the…” You trailed off, watching as the black beast turned back towards you. Perhaps it wanted the meal to itself.

As your vision clouded over, the pain of the swipe finally becoming to much, mixed with everything else you had been through, you watched a black cloud envelope the wolf and saw a person slowly straightening up from standing on all fours.

“Loki?” You whispered. Then all was black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a bad TV show on in the background and it affected my writing I think… another filler chapter! Also, this story took an entirely different turn than I expected but I’m hoping to get to the nitty gritty soon or eventually, whenever it pops up but I want the romance just as much as you guys…

Waking up, you felt stiff all over. You started suddenly, blinking around at the now familiar interior of the farmhouse.

“Careful.” Loki muttered from somewhere beside you. “I healed you, but you’re still weak from the hypothermia and lack of food.” You heard him sigh, and his voice lower, “both likely my fault.”

“The food definitely was.” You muttered, struggling to sit up.

Loki’s face was full of concern as your propped yourself up on your elbows. Slowly you pushed yourself into a fully seated position. Loki reached his hands out, ready to catch you. You pushed them away, wrapping your arms around him in a fierce hug.

“Thank you.” You whispered, burying your face in his chest. “You saved me.” Loki stiffened, his hand gently touching your back in response, not daring to accept the hug.

“From a danger you wouldn’t have faced if I weren’t keeping you here.” Loki sighed again heavily.

Your stomach growled and he pulled away, pressing you back to a laying position. Loki turned and crossed the room, grabbing a bag from the ground and brought it to you. The contents smelled heavenly, your favorite preserved foods and you tore the bag open, heartily devouring it.

“Slowly, or you’ll make yourself sick.” Loki murmured, “I would know.”

“You can drink too fast?” You asked around mouthfuls of food.

“Why do you think I reacted in such a way after a week of starving?”

You nodded thoughtfully, frowning, “I guess that makes sense.”

Loki yawned widely, glancing towards the curtained window then back at you. You glanced down at your side, curious of his handiwork. A thin scar marred your side, the only sign of the wolves’ attack. For a moment, you blinked, slowly realizing that you were wearing a new shirt. You looked up at Loki uncertainly.

Loki looked away from you, “Your other shirt was quite tattered, I took the liberty of changing it.”

“Right.” Your cheeks heated up and you absently pressed the back of your hand to them. You were mindful to eat slower as Loki sat on a chair beside the bed, hovering and watching.

Time passed in silence between the two of you. Loki had retrieved a bottle for water and you were able to drink without leaving the bed.

“So you can shapeshift?”

“I’ve always been good at changing my form, illusions and the like. It seems my curse has enhanced certain forms.”

“The wolf.”

Loki nodded, “Yes. It makes travel simpler. Though I found that I can traverse land quickly even in this form.”

“You’re just fast now?”

Loki chuckled, “I wouldn’t say that.”

You blinked at him, looking up from the food then back down at it. Setting the food aside, you wiped your hands on the blankets covering your legs and faced Loki again. “So now what?”

“I would quite appreciate you staying here and not wandering out, especially without proper clothing for this weather.”

“So that it? I just wile away my life in this farmhouse as you hide from your brother and murder civilians that cross your path, stealing my food so I don’t starve?”

Loki’s eyes flashed and he stood up, turning away from you. His hands clenched into fists, releasing and clenching again. “No.”

“Well what then? You used to be a planner you said.”

Loki spun around, “I told you, I can’t think like that. It’s hunger, always hunger.” His voice softened and he trailed off.

“Analise seemed to work past the hunger.”

“Did you meet her yourself?”

“No.”

Loki laughed dryly, “She never visited after I changed, I wouldn’t know if it’s possible either.”

“So maybe it’s possible. Maybe you can live some semblance of a normal life, just with a modified diet,  maybe you can hunt animals instead of humans.”

“I tried. I retched for hours afterwards. I could barely move, it was like drinking poison.”

You winced, “Alright, well maybe stick to donations.”

“As if I could just waltz into a hospital after dusk and collect my fill without question.”

“Thor had an arrangement set up.”

“Thor.” Loki hissed, turning away.

“He’s your brother, he wants to help you. Why not go back to him?”

Loki glanced back at you and his eyes flashed but he didn’t respond.

You held your hands up, “Right, right, the chains, sorry. I was just hoping that maybe we could move forward from that.”

“Have you even been caged like a beast?”

You looked around the small farmhouse, “Kinda.”

Loki followed your gaze and nodded slowly, “I suppose you would understand somewhat. Huddled in the dark, nothing but whispers running through your mind, that insistent thirst…” Loki trailed off.

“That’s because you were locked in the basement, what if we convinced Thor to let you have free reign of the house?”

“Do you really think he would trust me after what I’ve done?”

“No, but he might trust me.”

“That’s not a gamble I’m prepared to take.”

You huffed softly, folding your arms. “So what, we just stay here like this, day in and day out. You leaving all night to hunt and me waiting for you?”

Loki crossed the room and came back with another bag, pouring its contents onto the bed. Book after book spilled out, covering half the bed. “So long ago… I enjoyed reading.”

“These will probably keep me occupied for a bit. But,” You sighed heavily, swaying your head as you searched for words. “Loki, I need to do things, I need a purpose, I can’t just wile away my life reading, surely you understand that?”

Loki gazed morosely at the books, “More than you know.”

“Why don’t we go back? The food is more varied, you can focus on well focusing. We can have you stay out of the basement except if you need to at night, I’m sure we can remove the door so you can pass freely. You won’t have to kill people, you don’t want to, do you?”

Loki picked at his thumb, looking this way and that, “I don’t… want to. No.” He swallowed hard, “I don’t know.” He looked back at you, “It feels right, the blood is fresh and warm.” Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard. When he reopened his eyes, they held a dazed look as he studied you, almost not seeing you.

“What if… what if we supplement the other blood with…” you bit your lip, swallowing hard, “with fresh blood?”

“And how do you recommend doing that?”

“If we go back to Thor,” You held the silence for as long as you could, waiting to make sure you had Loki’s full attention, “you could drink from me, not enough to kill me obviously but, but to supplement the donated blood.”

Loki’s eyes widened, his tongue darted out, smoothing along his upper lip, brushing against his fangs as he studied you. Slowly he shook his head, “I… I can’t, I couldn’t. I shouldn’t.”

“Why not? It would be a good way to teach you restraint. And it wouldn’t be the first time you’ve tasted my blood.”

“What it takes to stop me from taking you then and there…” Loki looked at you hungrily.

Ignoring the possible double meaning of his words, you pressed on, “What if we started small? I could extract blood medically and it would still be decently warm, that might help… break your addiction. I mean, I’ve donated blood before, it’d be just like selling plasma for Marcy, it wouldn’t be that often but.” You stopped, thinking of Marcy. Tears suddenly pricked at your eyes as you thought of how long it had been since you last saw her. What if Thor had dropped his end of the promise since it was technically your fault that Loki escaped. You pressed your hands to your face, trying to stop the tears. “Oh Marcy.” You whimpered.

You felt Loki’s strong arms around you, the scent of his skin enveloping your mind. It was intoxicating and almost enough to push away your misery but the worry for Marcy was too strong. “What if Thor abandoned her?” You wailed. “What if he tossed her to the side since I failed? Oh no…” You moaned weakly.

Loki rocked you back and forth. The bed dipped down beside you and Loki wrapped you tighter in his arms, pulling you onto his lap. “It’s alright, darling, hush now, don’t fret. Thor wouldn’t do that. He may have laxed in judgment on my behalf but he is not cruel, my brother would not abandon your sister.”

“You really think so?” You pulled your hands away, looking up at him and sniffling.

Loki nodded, “I’m positive.” He sighed, “The allure of tasting you again is quite appealing, but for your sister’s sake, I will return. Promise that you won’t let him chain me again, won’t you?”

You smiled weakly, wiping away the tears, “I promise, I’ll fight tooth and nail for you and do everything I can to help you break out if he attempts to.”

Loki nodded, a half smile touching the corner of his mouth, “Thank you.”


	15. Chapter 15

Bundled in blankets, arms wrapped tightly around Loki’s neck, you scowled. “Is it really necessary for you to carry me.”

Loki walked along, not seeming the least bit weighed down by you. He shrugged, shifting you ever so slightly in his arms. “You were injured, and I didn’t find any clothing suitable for this weather so the blanket will have to do.”

Your legs were cold as the majority of the blanket was wrapped around your torso and upper body, covering your head like a cloak. Loki wore the same clothes he had been wearing, not the least bit affected by the cold. Huffing, you muttered, “I could’ve walked.”

You heard Loki’s soft chuckle and felt the rumble throughout his body. He had been walking for hours, setting a brisk pace at first but the bouncing had grown uncomfortable for you. As much as you tried to fight it, you were eventually forced to let him know and slow his pace. Now he walked, you imagined for him, achingly slow. It was a steady pace for you, but after the pace he was clearly able to set…

“So.” You broke the silence again.

“Yes?”

Despite yourself, you smiled, enjoying the vibrations that rumbled from his chest and back as he spoke. It tickled your own chest, warming you in new and unexpected ways. “What are we going to say to Thor?”

Loki was silent, even his footsteps around the dead leaves were hardly audible. Time passed in silence and you grew worried you had upset him before he finally answered, “I’m not sure.”

“Oh, alright.” You stayed quiet, “Maybe I should talk to him.”

Loki chuckled, damn you loved that sound, even more the tingle it sent through your body. “Well, it’s growing closer to when I need to drink, my hunt was cut short last night. But, my memories are very clear that he is prone to bouts of anger.”

“I think he’ll be relieved.”

Loki faltered in his steps before adjusting you and continuing, “Really?” He tilted his head, attempting to glance over his shoulder at you.

“Even the angriest of people would feel relief at someone they love so deeply.”

“A possibility.”

“He…” You hesitated, not wanting to remind Loki what exactly Thor had cursed him with, “well, obviously he wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you. He’s probably worried sick. How long has it been after all?”

Loki was silent again. “It’s hard to keep track of time. The nights meld together.”

“Guess?”

“Over a week?”

“What did you do to me that I missed so much?”

Yet again, Loki was silent. When he responded, his voice showed signs of discomfort. “I believe I hypnotized you. I’m still learning the full capability of these new powers, apparently one is putting someone into a suspended state of sleep. I grew concerned when you didn’t waken immediately.”

You smiled, “You were concerned about me?”

“Yes.”

You figured it was best not to push him after such a short response. Instead you changed the subject, “So you accidentally hypnotized me?”

“Technically it was purposefully, since I needed to move you without much complaint from you or resistance.”

“Yes, the kidnapping thing.”

Loki ducked his head and continued, “The ability just came to me, I’m not entirely sure how I did it.”

“It seems useful.”

“It was, until you didn’t wake up and I wondered what would happen to you. Were you asleep? How did time pass?”

“It felt like I was underwater. I was sort of aware of moving through the water.”

“Perhaps when I carried you?”

You smiled at the thought of him carrying you. Though you preferred the mental picture of being carried bridal style, cradled in his arms. The fantasy trailed off and you shook your head, trying to focus. “That makes sense.”

“I should apologize.” Loki added, “That was rude of me.”

“It happens.” You shrugged, “You’re still getting used to this whole thing.”

“Indeed, but as it stands, I apologize.”

“You’re forgiven.”

“Thank you.”

You wanted to giggle at the formality of his apology and just the absurdity of the situation. “Sorry for hypnotizing you and kidnapping you.” You chuckled.

“Oh?”

“Most people apologize for like, breaking a vase, not answering a phone, you know, normal things.”

Loki chuckled, “Yes, well my life is far from such things, and now it has bled into your life.” Again Loki faltered in his step at the word so similar to blood. He adjusted his pace, shifting you again and continued on, slightly faster.

“With Marcy, things were never normal. She’s been sick for ages though.”

“It’s very kind of you to have sacrificed your life for her.”

“Do you think Thor will let me call her, or write a letter or something?”

“I’m sure he would be amenable to such things, though perhaps we should wait to ask any favors for some time…” Loki trailed off.

“Yea, we have to start with the chains. That’s going to be a big one.”

Loki sighed, “I can’t believe you talked me into this. In my past life, I don’t think I was very easy to persuade.”

“You seem like you have a stubborn streak.”

“I can’t decide though. I feel as though in some places I was very amenable and others…”

“We all have our weaknesses.”

“Being amenable is a weakness?” Loki asked.

You shook your head, “No, not at all. But some people always know the right thing to say that gets you to give in. That little weak spot that you just can’t turn down. Marcy was always that way for me. I’d get into all sorts of trouble for her.”

Loki laughed softly, “I can imagine.” He looked up at the treeline wistfully, “I think my mother was adept at that.”

“Your mother? Thor never mentioned her. I mean obviously you have one but…”

“The thoughts are clouded.” Loki fell silent for a moment, “I don’t think we should press them.”

“Conversation change it is! So what’s the deal with green and gold?”

“I’m not sure. I suppose I like the colors.”

“Really like them, even your coffin was lined with green satin.”

“They were part of my armor scheme, my royal colors.”

“Cus you’re a prince, right, got it. And Thor is red and blue?”

“So it would seem. I think it’s a mixture of fondness for the colors and what we use to define ourselves.”

“Interesting.” You looked up through the trees and saw the moon was low in the sky. “Are we close? It’s almost morning.”

“We’re nearly there.”

“I’ve heard about bad things with the sun.”

“I haven’t had a chance to be hurt by it but something very strong within me says to avoid it.”

“Let’s not press our luck on it.”

More time passed in silence. Loki walking and you gradually growing colder. His back was cold and absorbed any heat your stomach made. The thought pleased you on his behalf, since he seemed to be displeased by how cold he was but it was unpleasant for you growing cold.

“There.” Loki shifted his arm and pointed at the manor.

“Thor replaced the door.” You said, squinting your eyes at it. “The wolves scratched it, I guess he kept up the maintenance on the house.”

“Wonderful.” Loki stopped and set you down, gripping your arm as you waited for the blood flow to properly resume in your legs. They were stiff after so many hours being carried in one position.

When you were set, Loki gripped your arm and marched you up to the house. It seemed vacant.

You knocked on the door, waiting in silence, rubbing your hands together as you began to shiver. Loki stood beside you, trying to let you keep all of your warmth. Though you were warmer away from him, you missed the solid presence of his body against yours.

With nothing else to lose, you twisted the handle and opened the door. To your surprise, it opened without resistance. The door swinging open easily. Warmth radiated from within, warming the cold air around you and you instinctively rushed inside, welcoming the heat. “Oh this is great!” You said, dropping the blanket, “Loki?”

You turned around and saw that he was standing in the doorway outside. He stared perturbed up at the arch of the door and then at its base. Tilting his head, he said, “I can’t enter.”

“What?”

“Something is stopping me.” Lifting his hand, Loki touched the air in front of the doorway. Furrowing his brow, he pushed his hand through the invisible barrier. Instantly he hissed in pain as though he had been burned, snatching his hand back and wringing it in the air. “Damn!” He cursed, growling as he nursed his injured hand and looked at it confused.

“Do you have to be invited in? I remember the stories of warning that you’re not to invite… one in.”

“Perhaps?” Loki glanced up at the pale sky, pink starting to touch the horizon, the clouds around it rapidly evaporating. Panic in his eyes, he looked back to you.

You felt your heart skip a beat, eyes equally wide, “Come in, come in, you’re invited, you’re welcome.”

Glancing at the rising sun in horror and then back to the doorway fearfully, Loki reached towards the invisible barrier. His hand passed through the doorway unimpeded and his shoulders slumped in relief. Loki rushed in past you, grabbing the door and slamming it shut.

You could see signs of sunlight through the nearby windows and tossed the blanket over Loki. “Let’s get you to the basement.”

“No!” Loki snarled, though he kept the blanket covering himself. It would have been comical if you didn’t know how dangerous he could be even covered in such a way.

“I can pull the curtains in my room, how about there?”

Loki nodded, the blankets moving with his head.

You grabbed his arm through the blanket it and began guiding him down the hallway, mindful of the lattice of light coming through the barred windows. Down the hallway, up the stairs and finally to your room. Loki stood just to the side as you hurried in and closed your curtains. As the curtain closed, movement from outside caught your attention.

“Shit.” You muttered, pulling Loki in.

Loki removed the blanket and looked at you curiously, adjusting his mussed up hair.

“Thor is back. Hide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please and thank you for comments!


	16. Chapter 16

Shutting your door as quickly as possible, while remaining quiet, you took off running down the hall and the stairs to the foyer.

When you rounded the corner, Thor’s head was bowed, shoulders slumped in defeat. He wore thick gloves and a heavy coat and he pulled them off, tramping off traces of snow. At the sound of your footsteps, he looked up slowly, as though he expected it to be his imagination. When he saw you, however, his eyes widened.

Thor rushed to you, gripping you tight and pulling you into a fierce hug. “You’re alive?” He asked in disbelief, pulling away but not letting go of your arms. His eyes hardened and brow furrowed, “Where’s Loki? How did you get away?”

“Let me explain first.”

Thor nodded slowly, looking around suspiciously as though Loki might appear at any moment.

“Everything is fine, ultimately. I mean it could be better, but Loki is alright.”

Thor nodded, the relief evident as the tension in his shoulders lifted, “But where is he?”

“I’ll tell you, but first you have to agree to something.”

“Do I look to be open to bargaining?” Thor growled, glaring down at you.

“Loki said he’ll come back, if and only if, you promise not to chain him again.”

Thor flinched at the words, eyes shifting back and forth uncertainly. “It was… it was for his and my protection.” Thor shook his head, “I never wanted to, he kept attacking me, and then hurting himself, it was for his own good.”

“I know, we’re not blaming you, that’s just what Loki wanted you to promise.”

“If he can control himself, I will leave the chains. The thought of him like that pains me, but I… his attacks were painful.”

You nodded, “He seems pretty sorry about that and he wants to improve. I convinced him that he should go back to donated blood. With some conditions.” You added the last bit nearly under your breath.

Thor heard you though, “Conditions?”

You bit your lip, “I figured, how bad could it be to let him occasionally have fresh blood. The fresher seems to clear his mind some and well, everyone has preferences on their food.”

Thor looked at you darkly, “And how do you plan to obtain fresh blood from a willing host, very few would just accept a vampire drinking from them.”

Shrugging you muttered sheepishly, “I wondered how different it would be from donating plasma and I….” you trailed off.

Thor shook his head, “You are a brave woman, or a fool. I don’t know if this is for the best, but if it means returning my brother, I won’t stop you. After all, it is your choice to do as you please, though I hope he is not coercing you.”

“I offered it. I think that’s one of the things that added to the misery is not having fresh…” You didn’t like saying the word more than necessary.

Thor took your hint and nodded, “We lost our best source of information with those hunters.”

“I guess we just have to talk to the person himself then.”

“A diplomatic approach.” Thor inclined his head, “Very well, where is he, it’s day time, I fear for his safety.”

“He’s, well, he’s upstairs in my room. We got back just before dawn.”

“He’s here?” Thor yelled, looking around. Finally it registered where you said and he took off running. You grabbed his hand before he got too far and he nearly toppled you over with his strength. Realizing that you had attempted to stop him, Thor paused and glanced back at you.

“Go easy on him, like let’s both talk to him slowly and calmly. He’s still pretty out of it.”

Thor nodded slowly, “Very well, shall we go see him?”

The two of you crossed the hallways and climbed the stairs, keeping a reasonable place. Thor seemed to vibrate with nerves and excitement, happy for his brother to be back. “I had feared the worst.” Thor muttered quietly, “I… I expected him to have killed you.”

“He just needs someone to talk to and listen to him. He doesn’t seem to get that a lot.”

Thor sighed heavily, glancing towards the ceiling, “More than you know, perhaps.”

Finally you reached your door and knocked, opening it slowly. The room was dark from the drawn curtains and Loki sat on the bed, his back to the door. Before him stood a man, very similar to him yet strikingly different in subtle ways. The man, with hair similar to Loki’s perhaps a tad shorter and perfectly styled, had the same green eyes as the Loki you knew without the tinge of red. No fangs protruded from his mouth and he wore curious leather and metal, green and gold armor. Slowly the image changed, green magic swirling over it and the visage was replaced with that of the man you had grown to know, the fangs, the eyes, the unkempt and slightly wild hair.

The real Loki waved his hand through the image’s body and it faded away into nothingness.

“Loki?” You called uncertainly, holding your arm out so Thor couldn’t move past.

“Brother?” Thor added, voice hopeful.

Loki turned around, and looked at the two of you dolefully. He sighed heavily, glancing back at where the images had stood.

“Thor says he won’t put the chains back on you, you can have free reign of the house.”

“I heard.” Loki muttered, “I hear everything. Your heartbeats, the blood pulsing through your veins.” He curled his fingers and looked down at his hands.

Thor crossed the room and stood before Loki, bending down and grabbing him in a backbreaking hug. Traces of a smile touched Loki’s face as he patted his brother’s back. Thor pulled away.

“I thought you would be happier.” Thor muttered.

Loki sighed, “I’m back as a prisoner, for the last week I was free. I could go where I wanted, feel the moon on my skin, and now…”

“Let me talk to him.” You interrupted quietly. Thor glanced at you then back down at Loki. After a moment of hesitation, he bowed his head and exited the room, closing the door as you approached Loki. “Come here.” You crawled onto the bed and sat down, stretching your legs out.

Loki turned to face you, still sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Here.” You held out your arms, motioning for him to come closer.

Loki moved closer to you and you guided him into your lap, resting his head on your chest as he leaned against you. Slowly you stroked your fingers through his hair, picking at the knots and sliding your nails along his scalp. Loki shivered at your touch but his eyes drifted shut.

“Was the first image… how you used to look?”

Loki nodded but remained quiet.

You sighed, “Oh Loki. You’re handsome either way, you know that, right?”

“I’m still a monster.” Loki muttered, hanging his head dejectedly. “I had to be bribed to return to a normal life with the promise of your blood.” You could feel his jaw clench against your chest.

“We all have things that appeal to us, yours is just a little different.”

Loki sighed. You glanced down and saw his eyelids drooping, he looked very tired. It made sense, considering the time and how long he had spent walking last night.

Carefully you leaned down and kissed the top of his head, for a moment Loki stiffened then sank completely into your touch, body relaxing completely. “There’s nothing I won’t do for you, Loki, and if I have to donate a little blood to help you out, I’m willing to accept it.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

“I shouldn’t have had to donate blood for my sister’s health, but I did, and I’ll do the same for your health. It’s similar enough.”

Loki chuckled.

“Loki, I care about you. I would have never left that farmhouse, or you, if I wasn’t desperate for food and concerned for your well-being. I knew I had to get you back here, you’re not a murderer, that’s not what you want to do or be. We’ll get you sorted and thinking and being just as you were, maybe a little difference in appearance and some priorities, but we’ll help you accept how things are. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

Loki looked up at you, his hand moving to smooth over your cheek and cup your face. He looked half asleep and you were curious what he was doing. For a moment you were worried he might cut your cheek again, and though you didn’t mind it, you didn’t look forward to the pain. Instead, Loki shifted his body upwards and met your lips in a single fleeting moment, his lips brushing against yours feather soft.

Then he had moved away and the moment was over. Your cheeks burned and you could feel the radiance of a thousand suns burning on your lips. Loki moved back away, resting his head on your chest once more, nuzzling his face into your breasts and was fast asleep. Part of you wanted to marvel at how catlike he was, but you were still stunned at that simple gesture. The rest of you wondered if it had even happened, it had been so quick and fleeting.

Slowly you smiled, reaching your free hand that wasn’t resting on his back to slide along your lips. They still tingled where his had touched yours, and even as cold as he was, the kiss was warm and full of life. Your smile widened as you looked down at Loki. Wrapping both arms around him, you hugged him tight, once more kissing the crown of his head and burying your face in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NOW WE BEGIN!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this slow burn is killing me, I gotta get back on the romance track…

You startled awake, body jolting and disturbing something heavy on your lap. Blinking hard, you looked around and realized you were once more in the manor bedroom. Memories slowly returned to you as you looked down and saw Loki still sleeping with his head on your lap. You glanced towards the drawn curtains, figuring it was just before dusk and realized you had fallen asleep holding Loki comfortingly.

Yawning widely, you felt your stomach grumble. Looking down at Loki, curled up like a cat, you stroked his shoulder, rubbing it gently. After a bit, his eyes scrunched tighter and you shook him a bit, trying to rouse him.

Loki slowly opened his eyes, blinking sleep from them and looked around. After a moment of regaining his bearings, he sat up and smiled at you. His eyes flickered to your neck then back to your face. The smile faltered for a moment, returning full force as he looked at you.

“Hello.” He greeted you in a husky voice, voice thick from sleep.

“Hey.” You replied, voice equally thick. Shifting your back at falling asleep in such an awkward angle, you stretched some. Loki pulled away from you, crawling off the bed and stood up straight, glancing at the curtains.

“It’s almost dark.” He muttered, looking at the drawn curtains.

You nodded, “Time for breakfast.”

Loki glanced towards your throat again then quickly looked away. He nodded, “Yes, that would be good. It’ll be good for you to be back to having solid meals and not what I can scavenge for you.”

“I appreciated it nonetheless.”

Loki sighed, “But again, if it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have had to.” He pressed his palm to his forehead and shook his head, “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

You crawled off the bed and towards him, gripping his wrist gently and easing it away. “Sometimes everyone has lapses of judgement, you’re no different. And now you have a bonus reason, don’t worry about it, things happen.”

Loki’s eyes flickered to your wrist, his gaze sliding over the tendons and the fragile blood vessels below. His eyes darkened considerably as he looked back up at you. Nodding forcibly, he sighed again, “I suppose you’re right.”

For a moment you gazed at him, holding his gaze until he glanced away, picking at his thumb. “Are you thirsty?” You asked after the long silence.

Loki nodded uncomfortably, “It seems the travel tired me out more than I expected. Not terribly, but your blood sings to me.”

“C'mon, let’s get me some food first then we can figure out your appetite.”

Loki nodded eagerly and followed after you. You kept your hand on his wrist, tugging him along lightly, though it didn’t take much for you to keep pace.

Arriving at the kitchen, Thor sat dozing, leaned back with a mug off coffee hanging haphazardly from his hand.

“Hey Thor.”

Thor started, wiping his face on his sleeve and setting down the cup. “Oh, hello.” His eyes brightened when he saw Loki following behind you though his body stiffened warily. “I haven’t slept much over the past week and trying to get back to the night schedule is proving difficult.”

“Don’t worry about it. I just need to get some food for me, then we’ll figure out how to sort Loki.” You pulled away from Loki, his fingers sliding along your wrist as you parted, a lingering touch preventing you from leaving. Still, you needed food and it would be easier with both hands. Moving into the pantry you gathered a suitable meal and came back to the kitchen to set about preparing it. After the cold previously prepared food Loki had scavenged, this was a welcome change.

Loki sat down opposite Thor, eyeing his brother warily. Thor, for his part, forced a look of friendly curiosity, though watching every minuscule movement coming from his younger brother.

You looked back and forth between them then sighed and moved to the stovetop. “If you guys keep sitting in silence like that, I’ll go mad. It’s almost as bad as having no one to talk to.”

Both brothers muttered, “Sorry,” beneath their breath and continued casting uneasy looks in the other’s direction.

“So, Loki needs some nourishment as well.” You glanced over your shoulder as you stirred your meal.

Thor nodded, “I thought it would be best that I gave him some… well from me.”

You appreciated that he avoided the word blood, for Loki’s sake, but it still surprised you. Glancing over your shoulder, you tilted your head in confusion. “Oh?”

“I did not think it fair that someone who not long ago was a stranger be forced to sacrifice some of themselves.”

Loki crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair, eyes hard as he watched Thor.

“I have a needle that we can use. I obtained it in the instance that a blood transfusion was necessary if… the worst should happen.” Thor explained.

Loki nodded stiffly.

“I figured I would fill a sum for the… fresher variety, as well the donated for a meal. That way you would be able to,” Thor searched for the word, “drink more regularly without being too taxing.”

“If you insist, brother.” Loki glanced towards you then back to Thor. He was impossible to read.

“Alright, if everyone is fine with it. Really I don’t have a problem, I suppose it’s more sanitary than going from the source.” You said.

Thor frowned, “I read that sharing needles is frowned upon and you should use a fresh one each time. I don’t know when I can obtain another.”

Shrugging, you turned back to the stove and replied, “Alright, I don’t mind either way.”

Loki leaned forward, staring fixedly at you, “Truly? You are fine with me drinking… from,” he swallowed hard but eventually trailed off in silence.

“Me? Yea, I’ve thought about it. It’s not supposed to be painful if you’re careful and I trust you.”

“I hope that trust is not misplaced.” Loki muttered.

“Alright.” You reached for a bowl and scooped the contents of your food into it, then turned back to Thor. “Where do you wanna do this?”

-

-

The three of you stood in the study. Thor held the equipment and looked around, “I suppose if I lay on the seat in case I grow dizzy, and then hand it to Loki in the chair before it gets cold.”

Loki grimaced, “This is so distasteful.”

“You wanted fresh, brother, I will help.” Thor growled, walking over and sitting down on the chaise lounge.

Loki pulled the desk chair over and sat down beside Thor. You hovered a few feet away from them, watching the process curiously.

Thor stared intently at the needle for a moment before rolling up his sleeve. Carefully he placed it on the bright blue vein then began to insert it. He grimaced as the needle plunged into the vein. Flexing his arm, the container began to fill, blood flooding into its confines and filling it.

Loki’s eyes widened, nostrils flaring as he watched. Inadvertently, he licked his lips, watching the red liquid spill into the container.

When he was pleased with how full it was, and looking slightly paler, Thor withdrew the needle and handed the container to Loki.

Loki didn’t hesitate, he instantly grabbed the container and pulled it to his mouth, downing the contents in a few short gulps. Leaning back in the chair he sighed, eyes closed and sat for a moment savoring the taste.

For a moment, he leaned back, in some sort of stupor.

You approached Thor, checking that he was fine. Thor waved you off, sitting up and rolling his sleeve back down, then both of you turned your attention back to Loki.

Loki’s eyes snapped open.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Loki shook his head slowly, trying to move back on the chair, away from some unseen horror. “No.” He whispered quietly, still trying to back away. “No.” His voice was louder. “NO!” He yelled, leaping up and toppling over the chair. Stumbling back and tripping over the chair, Loki scrambled away.

“Brother, what is it?” Thor leapt to his feet but swayed for a moment, growing pale.

You grabbed Thor’s arm to steady him then turned back to Loki, wary to approach him.

“Not him, please.” Loki whispered.

Finally, throwing caution to the wind, you rushed to Loki’s side, kneeling down beside him and gripped his face. “Loki, it’s us, we’re here, it’s alright.”

“Thanos.” Loki whispered, his eyes hardened and he glared at the empty space.

Thor paled, looking around, “Thanos is dead.” He said slowly, searching the room as if someone might turn up. He looked back to Loki, walking over and kneeling down on Loki’s other side. He gripped Loki’s hand, squeezing it. “Brother, you’re safe. The titan is dead.”

Loki trembled on the floor, body thrashing. He shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head.

“Loki, please, come back to us.” You begged.

“What’s going on?” Thor growled, looking up at you.

“I think, I think he can get memories, emotions, that sort of thing from blood.” You replied.

Thor looked down in horror at Loki. “He’s remembering his death.” Looking around frantically, then back to Loki, Thor gripped Loki’s shoulders and shook him. “Brother, wake up, please, it’s just a vision, it’s not real.”

“Brother.” Loki whispered, tears streaming down his face.

“Oh Loki.” You murmured, gripping his hand and squeezing it, smoothing your thumb over the cold skin. “Loki come back to us, please.” Pressing a kiss to the back of his hand, you murmured his name soothingly over and over.

Thor patted Loki’s cheek, “Brother, listen to us.”

Suddenly the trembling stopped, Loki went completely stiff. Blinking, he looked around, body slowly going limp as he tried to reach a sitting position. “What the…” He trailed off.

Thor wiped his nose, rubbing the heel of his hand against his eye and with the other hand squeezed Loki’s shoulder.

“Hey Loki.” You whispered, blinking back prickly tears in your eyes.

Loki sat up carefully, looking around blankly. “Why am I on the floor?”

“You’ve always been quite the empath you fool.” Thor muttered.

Loki turned to him, his hair swinging over his shoulder then back to you. “What happened?”

“You get memories from blood?” Thor asked.

“Memories, emotions, thoughts, it really depends.” Loki muttered sheepishly.

Thor managed a weak smile, “It matters not.”

Loki looked up at you, confused, “What happened?”

“Bad memory.” You muttered.

Loki stood up, cupping your face and looking at your with concern. “Are you alright?” He asked.

Hiccuping softly, you shook your head and nodded at the same time, “I should be asking you. What did you see?”

Thor stood up, shooting you a warning look but remained silent.

A faraway look appeared in Loki’s eyes as he gazed past your shoulder. “Something dark.” He furrowed his brow, “It was a memory best left untouched.” Slowly he looked back to you, that concern ever present on his face. He smoothed his thumb over your cheek, searching your face for answers.

“I’ll say.” You muttered, “Let’s… let’s get some tea, yea?”

“Tea sounds good.” Thor interjected.

Loki pulled away from you, seeming to remember that Thor was still in the room.

“I think that I have fewer such traumatic memories relating to Loki, maybe it’s best if we… in the future.” You trailed off, trying to figure out how to best word it.

Thor nodded, “A wise decision, I think.”

Loki swallowed hard, “Whatever I saw…”

“Fret not, brother,” Thor squeezed Loki’s shoulder, “what you saw doesn’t matter, you’re here and well and that’s all I care about. All that matters.”

“Right…” Loki muttered slowly.

You stood on your tip toes and pecked his cheek, “C'mon, let’s get some tea, we’ll get you some nice old stuff to drink so that doesn’t happen again.”

Loki smiled at you, touching his cheek, “That sounds for the best.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?!?!?!?!?!??!

Loki sat in the library, shoulder brushing against yours as the two of you sat on the couch. A book sat in your lap that you idly poured over, drinking from a cup of tea. Loki held a packet of blood, sipping from it much like a juicebox while glowering at his own book.

Sighing heavily, he snapped it shut. You glanced up at him curiously and waited for him to talk.

Exasperated, Loki waved his hand at the book, “I used to read for hours and hours, now they are just markings on a page.” Loki took another drink from the packet before looking angrily at the book again.

“Hey,” you said softly, squeezing his knee, “It’ll be alright, you can work back into things.”

Loki shifted restlessly, “I should be out doing something, hunting, anything.” He looked towards the window, moonlight streamed in then back to the candlelit library. “I want to read, the magic these books used to hold for me.” Rubbing his temples with his hands, Loki shook his head angrily. “It’s like my mind is entirely different than it used to be.”

“What if I read to you?”

Loki looked down at the book, “You can’t read this language.”

“Maybe not, but we can start with simpler books and work back to piquing your interest. Maybe if you can keep moving and doing something while still hearing the story, it’ll be close enough.”

Loki stood up and slowly began pacing back and forth. He held out his hand and a small orb glowed in it, after a moment of focus, he began tossing it in the air, bouncing it this way and that, catching it and throwing it again. Slowly the tension left his shoulders and he smiled, constantly moving. “Very well.” He murmured, tossing the ball with one hand, the other behind his back as he paced back and forth in front of the couch. “Proceed.”

“The heroine approached the castle, tremors running through her body,” you began reading slowly and clearly, pausing from time to time to take a sip of your tea. All the while, Loki paced back and forth. As time passed, he began using magic to manipulate the ball he had conjured, floating it around the room and moving it as he pleased.

From time to time, your eyes would flicker up, a smile touching your face as you watched the ball sail over your head and back to Loki’s hand. Watching the ball return to Loki’s hand, your eyes caught his and you faltered in your words, smiling at him, feeling a blush touch your cheeks. A soft smile touched his own face and for a moment, you swore you saw a tinge of rouge to his face as well, then it was gone.

“You were saying?” Loki asked softly, interrupting the silence you had not noticed.

You tore your gaze away from his face and looked back to the book, “Oh right.” Clearing your throat you continued. Your eyes jumped ahead to the end of the page and you snapped the book shut, apparently this was not the sort of novel you had originally intended to read.

Loki turned to the closed book and then looked back up at your face, frowning. “She was going to his room, yes, what next?”

“I, err, I didn’t see the sort of book this was.” You coughed, running your hand absently through your hair.

Loki’s eyes widened, a smile crossing his face. “I see.”

You bit your lip, once more meeting his gaze before looking away nervously.

The library door burst open, Thor came rushing in carrying a laptop computer. He called your name, “I forgot to tell you sooner!” He yelled, holding up the screen towards you, “Marcy was able to send an electronic message to you.”

“What?” You snapped, jumping up and tossing aside the book. You ran over to him, grabbing the computer from his hands and carrying it back to the couch and sitting down to read. Your eyes scanned over the letter, tears welling in your eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“We have been quite preoccupied…” Thor trailed off sheepishly. “Apologies, no malice was intended in keeping this from you, I was just able to look.”

Loki rushed to your side then stopped, moving a respectful distance away from you and waited for you to finish reading.

“She’s awake.” You whispered softly, hand moving to your mouth as a few stray tears fell from. “She was able to write this herself! She’s even been feeding herself some, still on the IV but, oh this is wonderful.”

“Shouldn’t,” Loki hesitated, reaching his hand out but quickly pulling back, “shouldn’t this be good news?” Loki shot a look at Thor who bowed low and quickly backtracked from the room.

You set the computer down, burying your hands in your face and began crying openly. Your shoulders shook, tears running down your face. A cold hand touched your shoulder, slowly pulling you into his arms. You buried your face in his chest. “I’m, so, sorry.” You stammered around tears.

“It’s alright darling, please, speak to me.”

“I’ve been so focused on everything else, this new life, helping you, being… being kidnapped,” you hiccupped, “I, I had all but pushed my worries for her away, I couldn’t dare to think about her.” You wailed, looking up at Loki. “Oh I’m a terrible sister.”

“You’re a wonderful sister, this is my fault.” Loki looked down sadly, gently stroking your back. “My mother said I used to be so perceptive of others and now… I should have thought to ask you. You traded your life for her health and you’ve been so focused dealing with me. What can I do to help?”

You smiled tearfully up at him, still leaning into his chest. Loki cupped your face, wiping away your tears with his thumbs. You were mindful of his clawed nails, but it seemed so was he. “She’s doing wonderfully, compared to how she had been and I’m not there to see it.”

Loki smoothed his thumbs across your face, smiling comfortingly at you, “That’s not your fault. It’s mine.” Clenching his jaw he looked away then turned back to you, “even now, I’m asking you to comfort me, the very least, I would appreciate you forgiving my selfishness.”

“I don’t blame you. It is by your existence that she’s able to get the help she needs, I just wish I could be at her side.”

Loki nodded, smiling sadly, “I wish you could as well, siblings should always be there for each other.”

“But I made a promise, I would help you.” You closed your eyes and bowed your head, “I won’t break it.”

“I wish you could.” Loki muttered.

“You’ve been doing so much better these last few days, you seem so in control, and we haven’t even… let you, you know.” You didn’t want to mention him drinking your blood, the thought unnerved you but there was a hint of excitement deep in the recesses of your mind.

“Drinking less, more regularly, seems helpful, but you shouldn’t have to give up your life just to help your sister.”

“Maybe when you’re fully functioning, you know, back to normal, we can visit her together?”

Loki smiled, “I would like that.” Then he looked away wistfully, “Do you truly think there will come a time that I no longer have to be in exile?”

“I absolutely do.”

Loki rested his forefinger under your chin, tilting your head up. His thumb smoothed along your lower lip as he looked at you, studying you intently. You held his gaze, green eyes boring into yours. Slowly, hesitantly, carefully, you reached up and cupped his face, holding him his face in your hands. You studied his face, the unnaturally smooth and pale skin, the thin pale lips, the high sharp nose, his high forehead, thick black eyebrows, the thin scar on his lip, you wanted to memorize every detail, afraid if you looked away in this moment you might forget it. Loki stared back at you, his other hand came up to cup your cheek and the first moving to cradle your face as you held his.

Slowly, hesitantly, achingly slow, Loki pulled your face towards his, leaning down at the same time. His lips met yours gently, holding the moment. You felt the soft poke of his fangs sliding over your lips. His mouth opened, tongue sliding over your lips curiously tasting the soft skin and seeking entrance. Gasping softly, you opened your mouth and allowed him. His tongue delved in, tasting your mouth and entwining with your tongue. Your mouths moved together in sync, deepening the kiss. Loki pressed into you, pushing you back on the couch until he was laying on top of you. He nipped and sucked at your lip, mindful of his sharp fangs, before slowly parting. You gasped for breath, panting as Loki continued kissing along your jawline, slowly leaving a trail of kisses down your throat, his sharp fangs grazing over your skin. Gripping his hair and tugging softly, you arched your back, moaning into his kisses, his hands sliding along your side, nails raking against your skin. You felt his mouth near the delicate pulse in your neck, throbbing dangerously in time to your racing heart.

Loki opened his mouth then pulled away abruptly, crawling off you. He clamped his clawed hand on his wrist, digging into the skin until blood ran out. His eyes had drifted shut and he gasped sharply as he reopened them. He was panting heavily, looking around wildly, slowly he stumbled back from you.

“I,” He gasped softly, shaking his head in horror, “I tried to drink you.” He whispered.

You struggled to sit up, recovering from the flood of emotions and experiencing your own horror at seeing him bleed so severely. “Loki, what did you do.”

Loki closed his eyes and groaned, gripping his arm to staunch the flow of blood. “I would’ve drank you, dry and I wouldn’t have hesitated.”

“I trust you.”

“Of course you do,” he snarled, “do you know how strong these powers of manipulation are? How easily a vampire can make a human do what they want?”

You searched your mind, trying to find any traces of outside influence. “You didn’t.” You blinked at him confused, tilting your head. Slowly you approached him, holding your hands out soothingly as you reached for his bleeding arm.

Loki jerked away, “No.” He pleaded, “I can’t do that to you.”

“Loki, I, I wanted it.”

Loki bit his lip. Slowly, you reached out for his arm, tearing at his sleeve and tightening it around the bloody gash. Loki watched you warily.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up, alright?”

You guided Loki out of the library and towards your room with the fully functional bathroom. Loki glanced warily at the electric lights but allowed you to run his arm under the faucet spraying out warm water. There was a first aid kit in the cabinet and you set about bandaging his arm.

When you had finished, you guided him back to your room and set him on the bed. Kneeling before him, you studied your work. “Let’s try and avoid the hurting yourself thing, alright?” You looked up at him, gazing into his eyes imploringly.

Loki nodded slowly, still watching you uneasily. “I could’ve killed you.” He whispered hoarsely.

“I don’t think you would have.”

“I wanted to. I wanted to drink every last drop from you.” He closed his eyes, inhaling heavily, flaring his nostrils. “You have no idea how your blood sings.”

You reached up and smoothed your thumb on his face. The water had washed away the traces of blood from your hands and you continued to stroke his face. Standing up, you cupped his face and pressed your lips to his before quickly pulling away.

Loki groaned, pulling back, he turned his head from you and his hair swayed in front of his face, “Woman, do you know how difficult you’re making this?” He growled.

“Then let’s try taking it slow. We can be careful. We started too fast.”

Loki looked back at you, clenching his hands tightly. Nodding stiffly, he swallowed hard, “It’s nearly dawn.” He said at last.

“Why don’t we get some sleep?” You offered.

“I should go back to my room, it would be the respectful thing to do.” Loki glanced at the door but made no signs of movement.

“Nothing would happen if you stay here, and you won’t be as cold.”

Loki nodded slowly, a smile spreading across his face as he sighed heavily and began to shake his head, “You truly are taking risks.”

“I think you’re worth them.”


	19. Chapter 19

Loki looked at the bed then towards the door then to you. He shifted uncomfortably. “The honorable thing would be to return to my room.” He muttered finally.

You smiled at him, “Well, it’s up to you. It wouldn’t be the first time we shared a bed.” You paused, “And you weren’t too worried about being honorable then.”

Loki smirked. “No, I suppose not.” Then he sighed, “Still, Thor might ask questions.”

“About? You needed a place to sleep, my room was closer and you weren’t feeling like going back to the basement after all it reminded you of. I imagine there’s still signs of the hunters down there, I’m sure that sort of mess is hard to get out.”

Loki pursed his lips, “Very well, if you are fine with my presence, I will stay.”

You climbed off the bed, leaned up and pecked his cheek then went over to the dresser and grabbed a set of sleeping clothes. “I’ll get changed in the bathroom, do you have anything you want to change into?”

Loki twisted his hand, fingers outstretched and palm upwards. Green magic shimmered over him, his outfit wavering in your vision and becoming sleep clothes. “Couldn’t do that in previous circumstances, my magic was hindered.”

Your mouth had fallen open and you slowly closed it, nodding. “Wow.” You raised your eyebrows, completely impressed.

Smile widening, Loki walked around the bed and crawled under the covers, “Are you going to continue watching me or are you going to dress?”

Rolling your eyes, you went into the bathroom and set about readying for bed. When you were suitable, you returned to the room and crawled under the blankets next to him.

Laying on your side, Loki scooted over towards you, pressing his chest to your back and resting his chin on your shoulder. His hand smoothed over your stomach, stroking the soft fabric of your night shirt and the tender skin beneath. You smiled at his touch, snuggling your rear closer against him. Loki’s hand tightened on your stomach for a moment, his breath catching before slowly calming himself.

Loki’s voice was deep and dangerous, “Don’t tease pet.” He whispered, nibbling your earlobe and pressing kisses to your throat. He moved achingly slow, mouth closed and mindful of his fangs.

Sighing, you pushed your hair away and allowed for more skin to be accessible to him. You could hear Loki inhale sharply as he laved his tongue against your skin before quickly pulling away.

“Don’t tempt.” He groaned, the flirtatious taunting from before now gone.

“Couldn’t help it, sorry.” You mumbled, reaching behind you and rubbing his thigh.

Loki laced his fingers between yours, guiding your hand back to your chest and pulled you tight to him once more.

“Good night, well morning, Loki.”

“Sleep well, love.” Loki whispered into your ear.

Your skin pimpled at the feeling and you squirmed slightly, a large smile on your face. Then quickly, the two of you were fast asleep.

-

-

You woke slowly, rolling over on your back and looking around. Feeling the bed, there was no traces of Loki.

You sat up and looked around the room, “Loki?” You called nervously, then saw the closed bathroom door.

“In here.” Loki called from within the bathroom.

The door opened and he came out yawning, sharp fangs glistening in the dim lights.

You leaned back on the bed, eyes roving shamelessly over his figure. “Thor said you had aversions to electricity.” Loki had a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else. There was a pale purple scar on his chest and signs of other scarring as though vampire claws didn’t heal well. He rubbed briskly at his hair with a second towel, drying the long black strands, messy from wet.

Loki shrugged, looking up at you with an easy smile. “I can hear the hum of the electricity, it sets my teeth on edge.”

You tore your eyes from his toned abs and looked at his face, “Makes sense.”

Loki smirked at your roving eyes, green magic shimmering over him as he slowly returned to his clothes that you had grown accustomed to seeing him in.

Sighing, you patted the bed, “Come here.”

Loki acquiesced and came over, sitting beside you. You motioned for him to turn and began running your fingers through his hair. After a moment, you reached to the nightstand and grabbed your hairbrush, silently running it through the wild strands.

“How you used to look, that image you had,” Loki stiffened at your words and you gently touched his shoulder to calm him, “your hair was so lovely, but I like this too. You look good either way.” You added shyly.

Loki chuckled, touching the slowly drying strands. “So much has changed.”

“You’re Asgardian.”

“Raised.” Loki muttered stiffly.

“That’s Nordic?” Loki nodded, “Isn’t there something with the culture of having braids in your hair?”

“Washing your lover’s hair was common on Asgard, having braids is common as well.”

You lifted his hair to your face, barely fighting the urge to bury your face in the softness. Instead you allowed the aroma of the soap to fill your nose and quietly sigh. “It’s kinda similar.”

Loki chuckled, “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

Slowly you began working through the soft locks of hair, parting and twisting the strands into braids. “Hopefully having your hair under control will help you feel more normal again. Or at least better in your skin.”

Loki absently touched his hair, glancing down at it. “Thank you, you are far kinder to me than I deserve.”

“Everyone deserves kindness.”

“Kindness returned for kindness done to them, I have been far less kind than you deserve.”

You shrugged, fingers moving delicately through the black strands, “Well, then I’m happy to start a new cycle.”

“That would be ideal.”

The two of you sat in silence, you working on Loki’s hair. Loki seem torn between restlessness and complete stillness, as though he couldn’t decide if he should be prowling around on the hunt or watching as a cat watches its prey. From time to time, his fingers would twitch, but otherwise he was completely still.

“There!” You pulled away, patting his shoulder as you stood up and stretched. “All good. C'mon, let’s get me some food.”

Loki unfolded from his seating position. It was the only possible way to describe how he stood up. The two of you walked side by side, his arm wrapped protectively around your waist, down to the kitchen.

Upon seeing Thor at the table, Loki quickly pulled his hand away from you and fidgeted with his thumb nervously.

Thor’s eyes shifted from you to the braids in Loki’s hair and he smiled knowingly. Breaking the silence, he said, “I’ve been thinking.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Always dangerous coming from you.”

Thor smiled and continued, “Curtains are enough to stop the harmful effects of the sun, assuming these stories are even true.”

“Quite an assumption to make, and quite the potential pain if we assume wrongly.” Loki replied.

Thor nodded eagerly, “Yes, which is why I won’t risk you fully exposed to sunlight, but I wondered, what if you were to wear clothing that protected you from the sun, surely you could go out during the day then.”

You crossed your arms thoughtfully, leaning against the wall. “I mean, it could be a possibility.”

Loki looked between the two of you. “And should this prove wrong?”

“I figure we could start with gloves and hold your hand out towards the sunlight coming through a crack in the window. If it’s wrong, we never speak of this again.” You looked between the two brothers, finally back to Loki.

Thor chuckled, “Oh, we will most certainly speak of it again. Loki will make great pains to remind me of my foolish idea as much as possible.”

Loki smiled despite himself, “I recall many of your so called plans going astray more often than not.”

“And your plans, as crazy and chaotic as they might be, working in ways we never hoped to expect. Yes.” Thor inclined his head, “Analise said she never dared venture into the sunlight and with the cloudy days and ran so often here, it was the perfect environment for her to live. If cloud cover can lessen any effects, perhaps a combination of clouds lessening any pain you might feel as well as gloves and start carefully and simply.”

Loki sighed wistfully, smoothing his finger over his lip. “I do miss the days of the sun. Well, in theory. I miss the warmth on my skin, but this new mind I possess…” He trailed off.

“It warns against it?” You finished, offering what he might be thinking.

Loki nodded, “Yes, there are dangers associated with the day. It is best to sleep then.”

“Perhaps we could return you to a normal schedule and one day join up with the Avengers.” Thor beamed.

Loki raised his eyebrow. “Would they really want me to, as you say, join up?”

“You are my brother, they would be happy to have you.”

“I wonder if you hold yourself in too high of regard for them.” Loki muttered.

“They understand now that there were sources of power at work outside your control.”

Loki flinched, it was barely noticeable but you saw it. “Yes, I suppose they might. That after all is why we’re here as we are, is it not?”

“And perhaps one with your newfound skillset might prove viable to their team.” Thor added.

Loki shook his head and retorted sarcastically, “Oh I’m sure they would love a liability such as me, one who relies on the blood of another to satiate himself.”

“Or, you could choose to live anywhere on Earth you wanted.” You interjected, “Where are the rest of your people?”

Thor bit his lip, “I passed on leadership to a capable council while I sought the return of my brother. Perhaps one day we would be welcome among them.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Wonderful, truly wonderful. They shunned me before and you think like this they would welcome me?”

“They welcomed you as a hero when our sister threatened their lives.” Thor tried, his tone still optimistic and soothing.

Loki shook his head irritably, “Desperation does wonderful things for the heart.”

“Or,” You interrupted loudly, stepping between the brothers and resting your hand on Loki’s upper arm, “we could think closer in the future, not as far, and like, consider what to have for breakfast and maybe when the sun is up, we try that experiment? Or we could think even shorter and think of how best to spend the night? The night is young as they say, there are books to be read, computers to be browsed, maybe even go for a walk. Being inside this much can’t be good for the body or mind, I think a good hike outside would be good for all of us.”

The tension in Loki’s body lessened considerably at your touch and he smiled wistfully, glancing towards the window and to the outside. “Being out of this building would be a pleasant change of pace, let’s do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment thank you! Also if anyone has suggestions, I’m working on going in the direction towards some more romance (you know) but like, I need some more filler still, it just doesn’t feel right yet.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kinda warning that this is a dark chapter (from Thor’s PoV)

Thor watched the happy duo leave the manor. Duo? Pair? Couple? He wondered what they thought of themselves as, mainly what she thought. How did humans consider couples to be. Thor recalled Jane, they had been a couple, had they not? But it had been so fleeting, over so quickly. The strain of such a distance…

Thor shook his head, sitting back down at the table in the kitchen. A nighttime stroll, even in this cold weather, would be good for Loki. And having someone with him would be better. Loki spoke of working alone, but there was a satisfaction that he gained from working with Thor. They were a pair, for better or worse, the two brothers were united and made to be together, even if they were often pitted against the other. Two was always better than one.

Images of that fateful night with Analise came to him, suddenly and from nowhere. His mind dredged up the memories of Loki’s death and he couldn’t decide which was better: was it better for Loki to have remembered his death, or his rebirth.

Thor shuddered, his death was better. The horrors of his rebirth echoed through Thor’s mind, the dark magic he had drudged up, had called upon to resurrect his brother…

“Vampire blood is meant to raise the living, to kill and return to life, to baptize in undeath.” Analise whispered, her voice a cold hiss. “What you are doing is even more ancient, it is evil magic that no one should attempt.”

“But you know it.” Thor insisted.

“He will not be as he once was.”

“Damn it all. Do I look to care? I want him back, I need him back.”

“You have the look of a desperate man.” Analise replied softly, she stretched out her pale hand across the table, reaching for Thor’s. He recoiled in spite of himself. Chuckling with satisfaction, she continued, “You know what I am, he will be even darker. My kind will not welcome him, an abomination as he is. You are talking of necromancy. Vampires create undeath from life, you are creating undeath from death. This is dangerous and the possibility of him being… soiled, is great.”

“Soiled?” Thor asked, shaking his head. “Alive though.”

“Alive as I am.” Analise pulled back her lips, revealing her sharp fangs. “Blood will fuel his every whim, it is a danger you face.”

“I have faced many dangers, this is no different.”

“We are speaking of dangers of the heart and mind, dangers of the flesh are of little consequence. You will face pain greater than many can bear, but that is nothing. It is the toll on the mind, on the spirit, that is what I warn you of.”

“Just give me the damned materials, no cost is too great.” Thor growled, fighting the urge to slam his fist on the table.

Analise shook her head sadly, slowly back and forth. “If it is what you desire, I will not stop you, but you bring an abomination into the land of the living with this creature. He will be no more your brother than I.”

“You said it would bring him back, back to life, or close enough.” Thor felt himself begging, confused at her change of tone.

“It will be your brother in appearance, perhaps even in memory, there will be aspects of him as the one you know and love, but he will be,” she paused for dramatic affect, searching for the word, “wrong.”

“Can that be helped?”

“I know not. The only I have known to attempt it ended up killing their loved one. The toll was too great, it would take a miracle to find something that could set him on the right path to sanity, to heal that which had been lost.”

Thor frowned, “What is lost?”

“His humanity.”

“He’s not human, I’m not human.”

Analise rolled her red eyes, “That which makes one human, their capacity for love and compassion, to care more about another than the simple retrieval of blood. And he will thirst, you will need a great deal.”

“How much?”

“A life for a life. The ancient magic knows what you are doing, it demands a sacrifice.”

Thor’s eyes flashed, “I want him back by my side, to trade my life for his, though I would, that is not what I seek.”

“Oh no,” Analise shook her head, “An innocent must die. You must sacrifice your own humanity. You are fortunate you are in a land of such dark magic, the soil is strong with it, his return will be easier. Younger land, land not forged by war and bloodshed as this land has, this would likely fail. But there is suffering here, tragedy, legions have died on this soil for naught. It will raise him. But you will need blood.”

Thor grit his teeth and asked, “How much?”

“A person. Only one has to die, but you need a full body, bled dry. Others can donate their blood freely, but one must die for this life to return. Are you prepared to dirty your hands?”

“My hands are not free of blood.” Thor muttered.

Analise chuckled, “Will you have what it takes to look a man in the eye, cut his throat, and watch him bleed out? I can, I have done it many times for my own appetite. As I have grown older, the feeling displeases me, I turned to other options, but you still have your humanity. Can you truly be a cold blooded killer?”

Thor’s eyes flashed, “I can.”

Analise cackled gleefully, “Then I suppose I will tell you what to do.”

-

-

Thor stood in the basement of the manor. It had finally been renovated fully, it was ready for his dark ritual. Loki lay in the coffin before Thor, it pained him to see his brother like that, so still and cold, the neck bent at an awkward angle. No matter how he tried, he could not right it. The force of the glove had been too great and the bones had shattered. Analise had ensured him this would be no matter for the ancient magic.

Thor kept the coffin lid closed, he had traveled many places with his brother’s body in tow.

Now, Thor was forced to open it. Loki’s skin was taut and pulled back on the corpse, his body beginning the stages of decay. Thor had placed emeralds over Loki’s eyes, keeping the closed. Arms crossed, over his chest, Loki lay lifelessly on his back, blankly staring up at the ceiling of the basement through the emeralds. Thor flinched at the state of his brother, skeletal and lifeless.

A whimper came from the corner of the room, a man bound and gagged hunched over and bloody. His eyes flitted between the coffin and Thor.

The coffin lay before a hole, fresh earth pushed to the side. Surrounding the hole was a ring of black candles, the donated blood spilled freshly on them.

Reaching into the bag, Thor grabbed for the small pile of bones. They were human, too small for an adult, his stomach turned at the thought of where they came from, of how Analise had acquired them. Crushing the skeleton with his bare hands, he poured the powder over Loki’s body.

Swallowing hard, Thor turned to the man who tried to scuttle away but was bound fast. A hook was attached to the ceiling over Loki’s coffin. Thor closed his eyes as he hung the man by his feet. The man continued to whimper and cry, begging and pleading through the gag. Thor ignored him.

Still unable to look at the man, Thor reached into the bag and pulled out the bone knife. Black gems were embedded in the blade and it was stained with blood. Looking the man in the eyes, Thor whispered the ancient words, he felt tears in his eyes, his stomach roiling in disgust. His hand slid the knife, he turned away but warm blood still ran down his arms. The man’s cries were abruptly cut off as blood poured out, drenching Loki in the coffin.

Thor bent over and retched, mindful to avoid the ceremony. “Forgive me Mother, forgive me Father.” He gasped, spitting up the last of his supper. Glancing at Loki he added softly, “Forgive me, brother.”

The corpse was covered in blood, a thin layer lining the coffin and spilled around. Dead, unmoving, uncaring, Loki lay undisturbed by the dark ritual around him.

At long last, Thor was able to close the coffin and turn away from his bloodied brother. He unhooked the man from the ceiling and gently laid him in the corner. “Thank you for your sacrifice.” Thor whispered softly, “may the valkyries guide you to Valhalla.” Cringing, he turned away, the smell of blood and death stung his nostrils.

Heaving the coffin up, Thor placed it gently into the shallow hole. Lighting the match, he lit the candles as quickly as he could and dared.

Stepping back, Thor reached for the slip that Analise had given him, the last item of the bag. It was an ancient language that even he didn’t recognize, perhaps from the dawn of time. Smoothing his thumb over the slip, Thor shuddered at the leathery texture, not daring to wonder what it was made of but knowing it wasn’t paper. The writing was faded red, a brown tinge and guessing the slip, he assumed the writing was in blood. Slowly, repeating the words as Analise had instructed him, Thor read the runes. The last word: “Loki.”

The earth around the hole shook, the whole ground around him tremored. Thor braced himself against the angrily shaking ground. The earth itself seemed to be protesting the breaking of ancient laws.

The faint scratching of claws could be heard, wood being torn and ripped apart. A clawed hand burst from the dirt and Thor ran to grab it.

Thor pulled Loki forth, still covered in blood and now caked in dirt. Loki’s eyes were wild and red, claws scrabbling towards Thor and teeth bared.

Thor grabbed the nearest packet of blood and held it to Loki’s mouth who drank desperately. Instead of stopping though, he continued gnashing his teeth, claws grabbing desperately at Thor and raking through his skin. Thor cried out in pain, shoving Loki back. Loki fell to the ground, dazed for a moment before jumping back to his feet and rushing at Thor.

Loki’s neck twisted in an unnatural direction, the bones slowly fusing back together. The whites of his eyes bleeding anew as they began their unholy healing process. He shook as he walked, muscles regrowing and body trembling but, unseeing, he searched for the source of food. Thor grabbed all the packets and tossed them to Loki. The scent of blood distracted him, following his nose as he searched for it. Dropping to his knees like a hungry wolf, he began devouring packet after packet until his stomach was bloated from the nutrients.

Finally he stopped moving, dropping to his back and laying still.

Thor approached him warily, seeing Loki spread eagle on his back and staring blankly up at the ceiling.

“Why?” Loki hissed, eyes still damage, neck cracking back into place.

“What?” Thor asked, wondering if this was the Loki he knew or some other creature, what it was thinking, what it meant by its question.

“Why?” Loki hissed again, clenching his eyes shut and reopening them. When he blinked again, the damage from Thanos seemed to have healed and he seemed to be able to see. He looked at his hands, the clawed fingers, holding them near his face.

“I couldn’t lose you.” Thor felt tears in his eyes and he shook his head, wiping at the tears uselessly as they streamed down his face, “Not again.”

Loki curled onto his side, gripping at his hair and howling. It was a long mournful cry, tears streaming down his own cheeks and spilling in his wild and messy hair, so different than it had been in life.

Thor scrambled away from the sound, it ached at his very being.

Then the attacks started. This led to the chains, when Loki seemed to remember his Asgardian magic, the strength of the attacks increased and Thor added Asgardian runes to hinder his spellcasting abilities. The attacks dragged on for month after month, ages seemed to pass. Thor thought time would pass slower, since he had lived so long, but these few months seemed to last centuries for him. Thor added the bed to Loki’s place in the basement, hoping it would remind him of his life but the sight of it seemed to enrage Loki further, sparking yet another battle between the brothers. Still Thor continued going to the hospital, collecting blood and bringing it to feed Loki. Though he feared this was no longer his brother, he would not give up. He started hiring servants to tend to Loki, hoping they might snap him out of this haze of madness, but unceasingly, each one was quickly murdered and drank before Loki, in anger, turned on Thor again.

Dutifully, Thor buried each body, paying anyone he needed to to keep people quiet. He went to Analise day after day, begging her for guidance. The old crone would shake her head sadly, more often than not closing the door on him. Sometimes she would tell him, unflinchingly, that it would be easier to kill the vampire and be done with it. This was no ordinary vampire, after all.

Still Thor tried and tried, pressing on.

-

The front door opened, dawn was nearing and Thor perked up at the quiet conversation between Loki and the woman. Loki laughed softly at something she said and Thor’s heart soared.

“A good walk, brother?” Thor asked, greeting them in the entryway.

Loki smiled, so resemblant of his old self but then that look in his eyes returned, the one Thor always feared, “Yes,” Loki’s reply was strained. His gaze flitted to Thor’s throat then back to the woman’s as she looked between the brothers with a pleasant smile. Loki’s gaze lingered on her throat and Thor sighed.

“Don’t worry brother,” Thor muttered, “I’ll be right back.”


	21. Chapter 21

You sat on the bed, twirling your thumbs, one over the other and staring out the dark window. Loki paced restlessly behind you.

“How long does it normally take?” Loki growled softly.

“I don’t think he’s ever been out before.” You replied, “Not while I was here.” You thought of the week he had been gone and glanced over at Loki, his eyes were fully red. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“Do you think I like acknowledging this thirst?” Loki snapped. He stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose, the other hand on his hip as he tilted his head up and exhaled slowly. “Each breath pains me.” He finally muttered.

You continued looking over your shoulder warily, “Wouldn’t it be safer to acknowledge it? Then we wouldn’t have these emergencies.”

Loki growled irritably but didn’t answer.

“I would rather you be focused on your next meal and clear in the head than in pain like this.” You added quietly.

Loki resumed pacing.

Rain pelted against the window, distant thunder and the occasional crack of lightning. Rain, or was it sleet? Half frozen droplets as the weather grew colder crackled against the glass.

Suddenly Loki stopped pacing, his whole body freezing and becoming stiff as he listened warily. Slowly, catlike, he tilted his head to the side, turning his head ever so slightly. “Someone is here.”

On cue, there was a faint tapping on the front door that could have easily been mistaken for more sleet.

You wanted to ask Loki how he could be sure but you thought of his heightened senses and decided against it, “Shouldn’t that be Thor? Why doesn’t he just-”

“It’s not Thor.” Loki replied shortly, he motioned for you to follow him downstairs.

Carefully the two of you made it to the door, Loki’s hands clenched tightly, threatening to draw blood by his clawed fingers.

“Didn’t Thor leave the door unlocked in case we wanted to go out?” You asked nervously.

Loki reached for the handle.

Stopping him, you grabbed his forearm. “What if it’s a hunter?”

“I’m strongest at night, they wouldn’t make such a mistake, this is no hunter.” Loki replied softly. Slowly he pulled open the door, revealing a hooded figure.

The person, it appeared to be a man, wore modern clothes but seemed unaffected by the cold and sleet swirling around him. As you squinted your eyes, peering into the darkness, you saw a red tinge of his eyes. Involuntarily, you stepped back. Loki moved in front of you, arm half out protectively.

“Good evening.” The stranger greeted with a warm voice, a strange accent. Pulling back the hood of his jacket, the man smiled at the two of you, revealing a pair of sharp canines. His gaze returned to Loki, ignoring you completely. “May I come in?”

“No.” You answered quickly, stammering slightly.

The man’s red eyes flickered towards you then back to Loki. Loki stared down at the man, for he was slightly taller, appearing unimpressed.

“May I?” The man repeated, his golden brown hair, once spiky, quickly flattening from the weather.

“You heard her.” Loki answered coolly.

“She speaks for you?” The man asked, seeming surprised.

Loki’s eyes flashed, “I speak for myself, but her answer is sufficient to my wishes.”

“Forgive me, I did not mean to be rude, I just expected…” He turned and looked at you then back to Loki whose arm was still moved slightly in front of your chest. “Ah, of course. Your blood whore, she holds a special place, I take it?” The man smiled knowingly at Loki, “I remember my first, she was a good little pet, bit on the frightened side, but she served me well.”

Loki snarled, fangs bared but you grabbed his arm, preventing him from crossing the threshold. Glancing down at you, Loki faltered but swallowed hard and looked back at the man, hair swinging wildly. “What do you want?” Loki growled, jutting out his chin.

“I merely seek to introduce myself, I am Zale. I wasn’t always but we must keep with the times.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “You’re a mere pup compared to me, boy.”

“Surely the deaths here show the signs of a newly turned fledgling?”

You furrowed your brow, still holding fast to Loki’s arm, though whether to stop him or for comfort, you couldn’t say.

Loki pursed his lips distastefully, “I was… detained,” He swallowed hard, “I have since been able to roam freely.”

Zale shook his head disdainfully, “Meals telling one such as yourself how to live, a shame how things have changed.”

Chuckling darkly, Loki replied, “The god of thunder is no mere meal.”

Zale raised an eyebrow, “I have seen gods, their time is passed, today we live in the age of heroes.”

Again, Loki found himself rolling his eyes, “Yes, they prefer to call him a hero these days. What do you want?”

“You bear the mark of death, it has been many lives since we have seen one such as yourself. Tell me, who brought you back?”

“My brother.” Loki answered stiffly, his jaw clenched.

“Who shared our secrets with him? It is not often that a meal chooses such dark paths and unheard of that they would accomplish such a feat alone.” Zale turned to you, his red eyes seemed to glow.

Suddenly you had that feeling of falling, the rush of water overwhelming you. From far away, you heard yourself answer, “There was a vampire named Analise.” Something grabbed your arms and the red orbs in the sky blinked, vanishing.

Gasping sharply, you felt yourself surface from that place, looking around in confusion as Loki shook your arm.

Zale chuckled, “Humans, so easily manipulated, what you could accomplish if you didn’t let them hold you back.” He turned back to Loki. Then his eyes hardened, “There have been hunters in the area, you were sloppy, their numbers grow and they are often a nuisance to our cause, be more careful in the future or you’ll have more than just hunters threatening you.”

Loki smirked, “Is that so? Did you yourself not just say what I could do without letting otheres hold me back?” Loki raised his eyebrow.

Zale grit his teeth, eyes flashing. His hands clenched and unclenched for a moment before he calmed himself, straightening back up and forcing a smile. “I suppose I did. I don’t wish to make an enemy of you, not yet, you would be powerful and helpful to my cause, my family. One touched by death has unique properties, if used properly.”

“In my experience, I seem to be a mad dog pointed in the direction of a problem and let loose.” Loki replied.

“An apt metaphor. You have no idea what you’re capable of but numbers can bring down the most powerful of creatures.” Zale paused, glancing at you then back to Loki. “But I see you thirst, you can barely focus on what I’m saying, her blood sings to you, doesn’t it? I don’t see why you hold back, it would be a meal to remember for centuries.”

Loki blinked hard, chest heaving as he looked pointedly away from you. Swallowing hard, Loki grumbled, “I’m fine.”

“Suit yourself, if you won’t drink her, perhaps I could have a nip for the road, it’s a long trip and I do intend to make it before dawn.”

Loki snarled, baring his fangs at Zale.

Zale stepped back, “Fledgling, you’re barely in control, with all that power coursing through you, it’s a wonder you don’t destroy more.”

“I am the god of mischief,” Loki whispered coldly, “You can’t begin to understand what real power is.”

“Magic, gods, it seems you have more power than you are even aware of, think of what you could do with it if you tapped into it fully and allowed yourself to drink til you were no longer thirsty. A new world order, we would not hide in the dark as we have for millenia, humans would be our pets as they should be and we would be free to walk as we pleased.” Zale finished his dramatic speech with a flourish.

Loki pressed his clawed hand to his forehead, “Except when the sun came up and we found ourselves defenseless.”

“The sun is not so great an enemy as you think, there are ways around it.” Zale held out his hand, stopping shy of the threshold.

Loki swayed where he stood, eyes flickering from Zale and back to you, lingering on your throat each time.

At last Zale turned back to you and smirked, “You should probably run, meat, I’m sure he’ll enjoy the hunt.”

Loki slumped to his knees, groaning softly and wrapped his arms around his abdomen.

Zale laughed, “When you’re done with her, feel free to come find me, I won’t make it too difficult.” Stepping back, Zale waved at you, “Pity I don’t get to taste you, you do look fine.”

Swallowing hard, you turned and ran. You didn’t need to hear him, he moved too silently anyways, but you knew like a shadow he was following you. Glancing over your shoulder as you rounded a corner and up the staircase, you saw Loki stumbling after you. His eyes were clenched shut, teeth grit as his fangs dug into his lower lip. Loki stumbled from wall to wall, tugging at the roots of his hair and groaning as he breathed in shallow gasps.

You ran to your room, slamming the door shut and locking it. You pushed everything and anything you could in front of the door then ran into your bathroom and hid in the tub. It wasn’t a matter of him finding you, just how long you had. Tossing the most aromatic perfumes in the tub, you turned on the water and allowed the myriad of scents to fill the bathroom, hoping it might mask the smell of your blood or hinder it enough for Loki to regain some modicum of control.

There was banging from the door to your room. Claws scrabbling against the thick wood and heavy thuds.

“Please.” Loki’s soft voice carried through the two doors, desperate and weak.

“Loki, control yourself!” You called back, hiding beside the tub, looking for something to defend yourself with.

The scratching and scrabbling continued, claws digging into the wood, fists banging. It felt like hours passed, though you feared it was only minutes. Your breathing came in short strangled gasps, heart pounding against your chest, feeling like it would burst. Clenching sweaty palms, you ducked low, hoping that if he didn’t see you, and with the mix of perfume it would make it harder for him to sense you.

A great sounding crash of splintering wood came from your room. You heard the barricade thrown to the side with nary a thought.

Then silence.

You sat, holding your breathing, flinching with each passing second and beat of your panicking heart. Closing your eyes, you covered your mouth, trying to stop the trembling.

A single long scratch slid down the length of the door, from the very top to the bottom.

“Oh, how I can smell you.” Loki’s voice was devoid of warmth, any trace of who you had known gone. “You quiver for me, so deliciously. That fluttering bird longs to be free, I can free it for you, pet. Rip that little heart from your chest and feast like I have never before.”

A thundering crash sounded as his fist slammed against the door. A howl of frustration then another bang, and another. The door splintered, fracturing, cracking under his onslaught. You didn’t know why he wasn’t using the full force of his strength, perhaps some small part of him was still in control.

From very far away, you heard noises, like heavy footsteps running down the halls.

“Loki?” Someone called, then your name. Thor.

“Help!” You screamed, scrabbling back as the door cracked in on itself.

Loki lunged in, feet scrabbling for purchase on the tile and among the wreckage of the door.

Then a flash of blonde hair, lunging into the room and tackling Loki to the floor.

Loki rolled onto his back, claws scratching for Thor’s face, any part of him that was unprotected.

Through the rolling turmoil of bodies, you could make out Thor’s different appearance. He seemed to be wearing armor, metal scales protecting his arms – barely – from the thrashing claws of Loki.

Green magic burst from Loki’s hands, sending Thor reeling.

“Brother this isn’t you!” Thor yelled, “Fight it.” He grabbed a bag and tossed the contents to the floor in front of Loki.

Packages of blood spilled out and Loki leapt upon them, tearing one after the other open and devouring their contents.

Slowly he swayed where he knelt, lurching forward and falling flat on his chest. He offered up his wrists before him, body trembling. “Stop me.” Loki whispered into the carpet, he shook his head, “I can’t.”

Thor swallowed hard and reached for the cuffs, clasping them on Loki’s wrists. “C'mon, let’s get you to your room, we can talk more in the evening.”

Despite himself, Loki looked drowsy. As Thor heaved him over his shoulder, Loki cast a wary look at you, eyes brimming with tears before sharply looking away.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “So sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments pleaseeeee! and idea suggestions maybe


	22. Chapter 22

Thor raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms, “You want to visit him?” He asked, then repeated, “alone.”

“That’s what I said.” You insisted, swallowing nervously. Your heart still felt like it was beating too fast, still flopping about dangerously in your chest as it tried to decide on a steady beat. Adrenaline still pulsed through your veins. You had slept for several hours so it was now night again but even so, waking up from troubled dreams, the nerves lingered.

Thor shook his head wearily, “He just tried to kill you.”

“Because he didn’t have enough to drink, and he protected me from the vampire that visited.”

Rubbing his beard thoughtfully, Thor’s frowned deepened, “Yes, that is another concerning addition to our list of problems. Zale you said his name was? And he spoke of a clan of vampires that would act on Loki if he was not careful about maintaining a low profile?”

You nodded at each statement, “Loki is definitely our best bet about fighting them if the need arises, you saw what the vampire hunters had, your weapons won’t kill a vampire.”

Thor scowled, “I have slain many beasts in my life, but I concede your point. Back to your initial request though, you truly think it’s wise to visit him?”

“It was an accident, you said it yourself that he was fighting it. Plus, he stopped as soon as he got,” you paused, “food. He wasn’t hunting me, he was hunting in general.”

“Yes, well you happen to be full of what he needs.”

Bouncing your head indifferently, you shrugged, “We can’t give up on him just because he keeps making mistakes, you don’t give up on family.”

“You sound like my mother,” Thor muttered, “he is not your family though.”

“No, but I’m here because of Marcy and I want to help him.”

“I think your duties have long since surpassed what I initially asked you for.”

“Marcy was my world, knowing she’s being cared for, I guess, that caretaker side of me can’t help but carry on.”

Thor sighed, “Very well, if you think it is wise. But if he attacks you, I may be too late to rescue you.”

You waved him off, “He just drank, I’ll be fine.”

-

You found yourself at the top of the stairs, leading into the basement. Breathing in deeply, pulse spiking once more, you began the descent. Loki would know you’re coming from a mile away you figured, so you didn’t expect to startle him, but you did hope he would expect you to come. You couldn’t just leave him down there.

To your relief, the sconces were lit as you rounded the bend at the base of the stairs.

The ominous flickering of the flames was almost calming to you, when so long ago it had set your teeth on edge and your nerves alight, now you welcome their warmth in the cool basement’s depths.

Peering through the gloom, you saw Loki sitting on the bed, his back propped up on pillows. He wasn’t chained to the wall but his hands were cuffed together and sitting on his lap. How unnaturally still he could sit, no part of him moving, even his chest was still.

You walked over to him, only his eyes moving as you walked.

When you reached the bed and sat down, he closed his eyes and turned his head away ever so slightly.

Gently, and wary of his reaction, you touched his thigh, squeezing it gently.

Loki’s eyes opened slowly and he stared at you dolefully. “I tried to kill you, again, yet you return.” He mumbled softly, staring at the metal restraints on his wrists. Twisting his arms, you stared in fascination at the shimmer runes etched into their hard surface.

“I will always return to you, Loki.” You whispered softly.

Loki lifted his chin up and looked at you sadly. “Before…” He lifted his hands as if to spread them apart and gesture at himself but stopped when he met resistance, as though suddenly remembering the cuffs. “Before this,” Loki swallowed hard, “I’ve always been something of a monster.”

“It’s not what you are that defines you, but what you do.”

“Now I feast on the blood of the innocent.” Loki muttered ruefully, the faintest of smiles touching his face at the dark humor. He looked away and up, lost in thought, “I am not Asgardian, as Thor is.”

“Alright?” Your statement sounded like more of a question.

“Do you know of Jotunheim, of frost giants and your mortal history with their kind?”

“Not really.” You shrugged.

“Many years ago, they threatened to plunge Midgard into an ice age, to freeze all life and take your planet for their own. Asgard protected humanity before withdrawing to our realm, their realm.” Loki paused.

Obliging, you asked, “And this relates to you?”

“During the following war on Jotunheim, Odin, Thor’s father, found an abandoned frost giant in their land. The nature of whether I was unwanted, abandoned and left to die or perhaps… perhaps stolen away,” Loki grit his teeth, turning his head and looking back at you, “whatever the nature of the location of the infant, Odin took it, me, back to Asgard and attempted to raise it as his own. He never quite treated me as Thor’s equal,” Loki shrugged, “I accept that, he never truly wanted me, but my mother, she tried. Regardless, I have always been a monster, this is nothing new.”

“Hopefully the blood drinking is.” You managed a weak smile, trying to tease him lightly.

Loki chuckled, bowing his head, “Yes, that is new, as are some of the other side effects of this transformation.”

“Well, if I’m being honest, I don’t really know what a frost giant is, so I can’t say I care.”

Loki raised his eyebrow at you, studying you curiously. “I am the rightful king of Jotunheim, if not Asgard, as that right belongs to Thor, I have accepted that as well. Facing death puts many things in perspective.”

“Sorry you did. But I can’t say I’m too sorry, as I’ve been able to meet you because of it.”

“Even though I’ve spent much of my time attempting to kill you?” Loki raised his eyebrows, half wincing as he searched your face for a response.

“Keeps me on my toes.” You shrugged, smiling at him.

Loki chuckled, smoothing his thumb over the other thumb, “Yes, I suppose it would.”

The two of you sat in silence for a time, just sharing the space. Finally you broke the silence, “I don’t blame you for what happened Loki.”

Loki sighed, “You should.”

“You’re searching for guilt, for blame, for me to hate you, I can see it on your face. I never blamed Marcy for the illness that wracks her body and I’m not going to blame you for this madness that afflicts you.” You scooted forward on the bed, carefully working your way under Loki’s bound hands and resting your head on his chest. You rested your leg on top of his, straddling his leg from the side and lay against his cool frame. Loki allowed you to move his hands so that they were wrapped around you.

All the while you moved, Loki sat silently, watching you with breath held as he allowed you to manipulate his body for you to lay against him. “You foolish little one.” Loki muttered, shaking his head.

You closed your eyes and snuggled against him, “Maybe so, but you’re more you when you’re not hungry and if we keep you that way, then we won’t have those episodes.”

Loki nodded slowly, “What of the other vampires? They threatened you, threatened all of us. They seem to want me among their ranks in some way.”

“You’d make a powerful ally, wherever you choose to fight.” You nodded, nuzzling your face in his chest and inhaling deeply. Creeping your fingers up, you fiddled with the opening of the v-neck of his shirt. Lazily you ran your fingers through the few chest hairs that peeked out, toying your fingers with the soft strands. How smooth he was, yet still some hair grew.

Loki’s breath hitched in his throat, staring down at you with his eyes as he kept his chin up so as not to disturb you.

Moving your hand from his chest, you slid your fingers down his torso, resting on his stomach and stroking the shirt there for a time, just feeling the bones beneath his skin, his muscles, just feeling him. You thought of moving lower, of the consequences of what happened if you might. Loki’s mind seemed to go in a similar direction for his breath hitched sharply as you continued to rub your hand along his torso and abdomen.

Loki swallowed hard, “You really trust me.” He murmured, his voice deep and throaty.

“With my life.” You replied simply. Slowly you untangled yourself from the cuffs and withdrew the key you had succeeded in taking from Thor. Crawling onto his lap, straddling his hips, you lifted his hands and pressed soft kisses onto each. Then carefully you inserted the key, undoing the lock and pulling the cuffs free from his skin.

Loki’s eyes widened as you worked, his hands moving to grip your hips. For a moment, the two of you sat like that, you resting your hands on his shoulders and him gripping your hips.

You bit your lip nervously before pulling your hand back and brushing your hair out of the way of your neck. “I promised you.”

Loki closed his eyes and turned his head away. You could see the tendon in his jaw flexing as he clenched his teeth. “I don’t deserve it.” He grit out.

You leaned forward on his lap, rocking your pelvic bone along his hip and Loki groaned weakly, still turned away from you. Leaning down, you kissed his throat. Softly at first, then nipping and biting as you deepened it. Loki groaned weakly, tilted his head up as you continued to kiss along his throat and up his jaw.

At last Loki turned towards you, allowing his lips to meet yours.

Slowly, hesitantly, with the utmost restraint, Loki rolled you over until he was on top of you. He straddled your hips and began kissing you, his body pressing you into the mattress. His tongue flitted into your mouth, entwining with yours and sharp fangs brushing against your lips. Slowly he pulled back, your mouth cold and empty without him. He kissed down your jawline, nibbling lightly, mindful not to break the skin. His hair tickled your skin as it brushed against your face and neck.

Loki’s hands expertly massaged your skin, tugging gently at your breasts, mindful of his sharp claws and the delicate fabric.

Finally his mouth reached your throat, his nose nuzzling against the tender skin. Opening his mouth just slightly, lips parted, he sank his teeth into the skin.

You hissed at first, your own lips parted, a sharp gasp escaping you as your body trembled and felt limp. Stars danced at the edge of your vision, the feeling of standing too fast suddenly striking you, but you held still, gripping his shoulders tightly and allowed him to drink his fill.

Loki moaned softly as he drank, tongue laving at the skin and encouraging more blood to pump through.

Finally, and with great difficulty, he pulled back, arching his back as he straightened up. Loki groaned softly, licking his lips and savoring every last drop.

“You taste divine.” He groaned softly, crawling off you and back away from the bed.

You sat up slowly, recalling how you had been after having blood drawn. There were dots dancing around your vision but you smiled at him, feeling slightly dazed. Was it the blood or the kissing?

Loki’s trousers looked tight as he stood a few meters away from you. His eyes were near black, dilated, the thin ring of red around the edge as he looked at you from afar. Loki continued licking his lips as though worried he had missed any drop of blood.

You managed a weak smile at him, “How was that?”

Loki seemed to be swaying where he stood, like a recovering alcoholic who had just relapsed.

Voice hoarse, Loki whispered, “Terrible, wonderful, euphoric. Like I could dance and sing for you.”

Your smile widened and you laughed softly, “That’d be a sight to behold.”

Loki closed his eyes, “What restraint to not take you right here and now.” He trailed off.

You bit your lip, thinking of your own desire, the aching in your thighs. You thought of the memories Loki had gained from Thor and the emotions he seemed to acquire, if he felt anything for you, he must be near mad right now trying to restrain himself.

Loki swallowed hard, “I think… it would be best if you go upstairs.” His voice was strained and his chest seemed to be heaving.

Your eyes widened, “Yea, good idea. I’ll see you in a bit, you, err, get washed up for err.”

Loki nodded vigorously, “Yes, that sounds excellent, we’ll talk later.”

“Alright, bye!” You nearly sprinted from the room. The sound of running water ringing in your ears as Loki started the bath.

Moving at a full run, your feet pounded up the stairs and you didn’t stop until you had slammed the basement door shut and leaned against it panting.

Thor rushed over, “Are you alright?” He took in your disheveled appearance and glanced to the basement door in concern.

“I’m fine, just, just a little tired.”

Thor’s eyes flickered to the marks on your neck and he smirked, “I recall the memories Loki must have seen from my blood, what did he see from yours, I wonder.”

Voice higher pitched and swallowing hard, you replied, “Not sure, I think I’m gonna go get something sweet from the kitchen, good for the blood sugar, you know?”

Thor laughed as he watched you leave, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever write something and feel like you blacked out for it, yea that happened here, we’ll see if I don’t end up just deleting this chapter and rewrting it… Who am I kidding, I write myself into a corner, I write myself back out dammit

Loki’s hair was still damp as he sat down opposite you in the kitchen. He cast furtive looks your way as he sat in his usual spread legged way, hands resting loosely on his lap.

Thor walked in and managed a wary smile at Loki. “I see you’re doing better, brother.”

Loki swallowed hard, “Yes.” His eyes kept flickering to you and the small pinprick marks on your throat.

You touched the marks absently as you munched on something sweet, smiling between the two brothers. While Loki bathed, you had taken a quick shower to ease some of the tension that had arisen after he drank from you.

The drinking was a curious sensation. So intimate and close, to be so completely vulnerable and exposed to him and yet to feel him at his most vulnerable as he forced himself to drink the least amount possible. You would never have thought a feasting vampire was vulnerable, yet you felt some of Loki’s vulnerability as his body was pressed to yours. Heat touched your cheeks at the memory and you quickly looked away from Loki’s stoic gaze.

Thor stood for a moment, shifting uncomfortably before abruptly turning and walking from the room.

“Well that was interesting.” Loki muttered.

Your eyes flickered to Thor’s retreating form before moving back to Loki. “Earlier?” You asked with a coy smile.

Loki’s eyes darkened and he cleared his throat. “That too was interesting.”

“We’ve made things awkward.” You said with a sigh.

Loki smirked, “Serves him right. Ladies of Asgard and her lands fawning over him for centuries.”

You raised an eyebrow, “You think I’m fawning over you.”

Loki’s smirk faded and his mouth fell open. He reached his hand out towards yours, quickly shaking his head, “No, of course not, merely to have received some of your affections. It must be a change of pace for Thor to see someone else receive such affections and not him.”

You smiled and laughed softly, resting your other hand on his. “Surely you were the eye of many girls as well?”

Loki shrugged, “Most of them bored me.”

“Most?” A small part, larger than you dared admit, of you felt a pang of hurt.

“Not in the way I think of you.”

You looked down at his hand, smoothing your fingers over the pale skin, mindful of the sharp claws. “How much of it is just…” you looked up at him sadly, “my blood? It sings to you, you said it yourself, how much of it is just, well desire.”

“I don’t know.” Loki replied honestly. “There have been a number of women that I felt a connection with over my life, I think that comes with courting anyone though.”

You pursed your lips and nodded, “Makes sense, I don’t like the thought of anyone else’s grubby hands on you.”

Loki chuckled, “You’ve no idea what I think for you.” His eyes flashed and you saw a hint of that darker side within them, the one that was very capable of, and willing to, murder. It faded slowly as Loki stared at you, “And yet, ultimately that was fleeting. It ended without a thought, perhaps some anger or disappointment as all relationships hold some feelings, but the thought of you, of being without you.” Loki fell silent for a moment searching for words. Finally he swallowed hard, “I know some of it is desire, of what I am, your blood does sing to me, I crave you in so many ways. And yet, the thought of giving in to it, of losing you for a moment of bliss, it horrifies me.” Loki grasped your hands with both of his, smoothing his thumbs along your fingers. “That part isn’t this monstrous side of me.”

You swallowed, nodding back at him. “I feel like I’ve known you for such a short time, but, I don’t want to leave you. I wouldn’t want to choose between you and Marcy, but now that I know she is in capable hands, her illness being tended to. Perhaps one day in the future, I’d like to visit her again, be sure she’s doing well. I know I hope to write to her when I get a chance, but I don’t want to go anywhere without you. The thought of being away from you, apart from you, that frightens me more than whatever urges you have to fight.”

Loki licked his lips and smiled slowly, “I know.”

“What?”

Releasing your hands, Loki crossed around the table and knelt before you, cupping your cheeks and stroking the smooth skin. “It pleases me to hear you say it, but I could taste it as well. When I…” Loki cleared his throat, “I could feel it, I didn’t hope it to be true, I feared I had misread my own desires, but.”

You leaned forward and kissed him, angling your face ever so slightly and wrapping your arms around his neck. Loki stood up, pulling you to your feet with him. He nearly lifted you off the ground as he pressed the kiss back into you. Your fingers moved from his shoulders to tangle in his hair, gripping the strands and tugging gently. Loki sighed into the kiss, his mouth open and working against yours. You felt his sharp fangs slide over your lips, threatening to cut them, but he was careful as ever. His tongue delved into your mouth, sliding over your teeth and entwining around your own tongue, just feeling you and being a part of you.

At last you pulled back for breath, breathing heavily. Loki moved a hand from your shoulders to smooth his thumb along your kiss bruised lips, wiping away the spittle. He chuckled softly as his eyes roved over your face. You found yourself laughing softly back.

Abruptly, there was a knock at the door. You and Loki turned at the same time, curious as to who it might be.

Loki’s eyes flashed, concern etched on his features. Before he could explain, there was the sound of the door opening and Thor greeting, then inviting, whoever was there.

“Brother, no.” Loki hissed. He held up his hand, motioning for you to stay but you followed anyways. Glancing over his shoulder, Loki scowled to see you following him.

“Brother!” Thor’s voice boomed, as he rounded the corner, flanked by two beautiful women.

Instantly your eyes fell to their fanged lips, up to their red eyes and to their clothes that revealed ample bosoms. Thor’s gaze kept flitting to the latter.

Loki shifted into a defensive stance, body slightly hunched as he angled himself in front of you. “Thor, what are you thinking?”

The two women laughed in unison, a tinkling chortle as they covered their mouths demurely. The first had long brown-black hair and the second fiery red. They both wore corsets and many layered skirts with knee-high heeled boots. The brunette’s corset was green with the skirt having layers of green and gold, the red-head wore red and blue.

You looked between the two curiously.

Thor’s hands were wrapped around the waist of each woman and he smiled between the two of them before looking back to Loki. He seemed somewhat dazed as he replied, “This is Liz,” He inclined his head towards the brunette, “and this is Lily.” Thor beamed at the two of them then back to Loki, “They say they are friends of yours.”

Loki covered his face with his palm as he straightened up, “Brother, where would I have met such friends?” He asked sarcastically.

Thor seemed stumped, wracking his brain for answers. Finally he replied, “This is Liz,” He inclined his head towards the brunette, “and this is Lily.” Thor beamed at the two of them then back to Loki, “They say they are friends of yours.”

Loki scowled, turning to the two women, “What have you done to him? Release him.”

“Relax,” Liz purred, untangling herself from Thor’s grip.

Lily wrapped her arms around Thor, hanging her hands on his neck and pressing soft kisses to his throat, mindful to keep her fangs visible.

Loki recoiled in horror, though held his ground to keep himself between you and them.

“Lily, be a dear, won’t you?” Liz said, coming over to Loki.

Lily unwrapped herself from Thor and walked back towards the door.

Liz, for her part, stopped a short distance away from Loki and held her hands out disarmingly. “Relax, gorgeous, we’re here for you.”

Loki gripped you to his side as you cowered behind him, trying to avoid her startling red eyes.

Liz’s gaze flickered to you then back to Loki, “We’re not after the blood whore, don’t worry.”

Loki hissed, hand raised to strike but Liz held up her hand, “Thor, be a dear and kill her, won’t you?”

Thor scowled, eyes turning blue and lightning coursed through him, “Of course.” He stepped forward, energy radiating from him.

“Stop, don’t.” Loki snapped, stepping back and pushing you back with him.

“We can be amenable.” Liz said in her singsong voice, “We all have our gifts.” She turned back to Thor and held up her hand, “Never mind, handsome, you can wait.”

Thor stopped advancing, the lightning fading from him.

Loki swallowed hard, “You will pay dearly for this.”

“Not likely, my sister and I specialize in seduction. You have no idea the powers we gain over meat once we’ve had our way with them.”

“I’m sure he’d be overjoyed by that part.” Loki muttered dryly. “Pray tell, why are you doing this?”

Lily reappeared, Zale in tow, returning to Thor and wrapping herself around him.

Zale grinned, “I did say you would find me again, did I not?”

Loki rolled his eyes, shoulders slumped and looking wholly exasperated and less fearful or defensive than you felt.

“Now, if you’ll be a dear, Lily, have the meat kill the blood whore if Loki tries to stop me.” Zale ordered, gaze fixed on you.

Lily, standing on tiptoes, whispered into Thor’s ear and he nodded stiffly.

“Step aside.” Zale demanded, still looking at you.

Loki glanced down at you then towards Thor, then back to Zale. Loki was impossible to read.

Zale rolled his eyes, “Don’t make this difficult, you know what will happen if you attempt anything.”

“You’ll lose your only bargaining chip.” Loki replied curtly. Barely perceptibly, he squeezed your hand.

You swallowed hard, not liking his bluff.

Zale shrugged, “So be it, but I think even you would have a nasty time with your brother. As for the blood whore, well,” He scoffed, smirking, “are you truly ready to gamble her life? I’m sure she won’t taste nearly as good with her blood spilled.” His gaze flickered to your neck, “I see you’ve had your taste already, impressive your restraint. That could be useful.” Zale turned his attention entirely on Loki, “Now step aside, I won’t ask again.”

Slowly, eyes blackened furiously, Loki extricated himself from you. You were left shivering and defenseless in the hall staring up at the taller man.

Zale stepped forward, reaching his hand out. You flinched sharply, trying to step back but he moved too quickly. His hand gripped your jaw, lifting your throat until you were looking him dead in the eye.

“Now,” He whispered, “My powers of seduction aren’t nearly as good as the twins, but I can suffice under short notice.”

Squirming and struggling to look away, your strength failed as he jerked your chin up to meet his fiery red gaze.

You felt yourself falling deep into the ocean again. As you fell, you realized there was none of the warm comfort of the green orbs, only the fiery red ones threatening to burn you alive. Then you were still and thought no more.

-

A beautiful man stood before you, more beautiful than any you had ever seen. You were certain you had seen a man as beautiful as this before but you couldn’t be sure. Standing stock still, your limbs refused to listen to any outside orders, not that you wanted to move. You found you were content just standing still, it felt right.

Someone, very far away, yet nearby somehow, seemed angry. Whoever this person was made you want to laugh at his anger. It seemed wholly misplaced and incredibly funny. You felt the beautiful man lean down and press his mouth to yours. It felt harsh and unnatural, somewhere deep in your mind screamed but that part felt funny too, you decided to ignore that voice. The beautiful man was beautiful, surely you enjoyed it, surely it felt right.

The man who was far away, yet somewhere nearby, snarled but did not move closer to you. Loki, the voice in your head screamed angrily. Again, you wanted to laugh, Loki was an unusual name, but it suited this strange man. He could be Loki, you agreed with the voice.

The handsome man pulled away from you and the voice seemed satisfied, slowly you blinked and looked around. The man, Loki, looked livid yet fuzzy and out of focus. There was another person with short blond hair who was quite muscular, he seemed more in focus as he stared at you equally as groggy as you felt. Perhaps he found this whole situation as funny as you did.

You opened your mouth to ask when the handsome man held up his hand.

“Not now, little one.” His voice was very loud and very close, it felt like he was inside your head. The other voice did not like this. “You stay quiet.” His voice paused and you could feel him thinking, “On second thought.”

“I love you, Zale.” You found yourself saying, smiling at the absurdity of it. The voice in the back of your head screamed in agony, it would be ripping at its hair if it had any, you imagined. Did voices have hair. Again the close voice told you not to ask, though this time it seemed less amused.

“She’s very difficult to keep under control, you will be glad to know.” Zale muttered to Loki.

Loki smirked, scowling in disgust as Liz wrapped herself around him.

“Perhaps you’re more in her mind than you care to admit. Thor assured us you didn’t hypnotize her, well,” Zale chuckled, “just when you kidnapped her that time. Curious, it seems you hadn’t drank from her at that point, yet something changed, what was it?”

Loki remained quiet, gaze fixed on you.

Zale turned to you and sighed.

Opening your mouth, you dutifully replied, “I trust him, I told him so.”

“Curious,” Loki said softly, “She continues to trust me, even with you trying to tangle up her mind.”

Zale scowled, “That can be undone, she is your weakness. She’s proving far less easy to control than the thunder meat.”

“Yes, well he does have a habit of loving women too much, they speak to his ego it seems.” Loki looked down distastefully at Liz.

“We’ve met him before.” Zale explained, “I thought you should know. It didn’t take much beauty products to resemble your beloved Sif.”

Loki’s eyes flashed, but he looked bored. “I thought I saw the resemblance. Pity though, the goddess of war is twice the formidable opponent this harlot seems to be.”

Liz’s hold tightened on him irritably.

Loki chuckled, “Besides, a fleeting interest. Your attempts at wooing me are misguided, Thor’s speculations.”

Zale frowned thoughtfully, “I suppose. I’ve never had Liz or Lily attempt to control another vampire, certainly not one touched by death, but between their joined efforts, I’m sure they could make you more manageable.”

Liz batted her eyes as she looked up at Loki. Lily mimicked her from her place around Thor.

Loki grimaced, “How distasteful.”

“It’s said that you would gain sustenance even from a vampire, gifted as you are, imagine the strength you could gain from a taste of them.” Zale offered.

Liz glanced at Zale uncertainly before returning her smile to Loki, batting her eyelashes.

“I would drain them,” Loki replied dryly, “you are a blight on this realm and I would not feel an ounce of regret over it.”

“That’s why I brought both, I have other wives after all, there are other ways of convincing you, I’m sure.” Zale smiled.

“How primitive.” Loki muttered.

“Truly, you won’t give in to such primal urges? Surely you find them reasonably attractive.” Zale seemed genuinely taken aback.

“Mindless slaves, quite attractive.” Loki bit back sarcastically.

Zale sighed, “It seems we’re getting nowhere fast. Turn the brother, we can have him as one of ours, we’ll figure out the other.”

Lily looked at Zale uncertainly, “This guy has berzerker abilities, I can sense how little control he has over his powers as meat, you really think you can handle him as a vampire?”

Loki laughed, “I’d appreciate you leaving my brother as is, but it would certainly be quite the sight, you attempting to control him.”

Zale snarled. For a moment he stood angrily glaring at Loki, then he turned and bent down, sinking his fangs into your throat.

-

You felt yourself rising out of the ocean, the red orbs vanishing as you resurfaced suddenly. Your throat burned, both inside and out and you thought of the curious actions of your body. How angry you had been at it for not recognizing Loki, for allowing that wretched pig to kiss you.

Slowly you realized that you were on your back. Thor and the two vampire women were nowhere to be seen.

Loki knelt over you, eyes large and round as he stared down at you with concern. His hand stroked your face gently and you saw blackish red blood on and around his mouth, covering much of his clothes.

“Darling, darling, are you alright?”

You tried to sit up but your limbs protested, they felt empty and even laying down there were stars dancing across your vision.

Loki’s hand was pressed to your throat, green magic coming from it. “You’ve lost a lot of blood.” He explained softly, “Are you, you?” He asked, voice full of concern.

“What happened?” You slurred out, feeling lethargic and confused. How badly you wanted to sleep.

“He gave me the idea.” Loki glanced over at Zale, bound by green magic. “I considered killing him, I can conjure a stake or a wooden bullet after all, but I figured as his blood replenished, or if it did, I could continue to have a supply. I don’t really know how all of this works,” He admitted ruefully, “but I’m sure he would be an excellent test subject.”

You tried to sit up, finally feeling the sticky blood you were lying on. “I’m covered in blood.” You wrinkled your nose.

Loki scooped you into his arms and lifted you as though you weighed nothing at all. “You’re so pale, I think it would be wise to give you a transfusion but… I don’t know the process or your blood type.”

You blinked, head lolling around as you tried to look at the space around you. “I’m so confused.”

“That’s partly the blood loss.”

You tried to nod but this proved difficult, “Partly?”

“I’m assuming abruptly ending the hypnosis as I did.”

“How did you do that? I remember the water, the orbs in the sky, I had to kiss him.” You grimaced.

Loki scowled but he smiled soothingly as he carried you down the hall. “I wasn’t sure if killing him would break the hypnosis, or how to do so in general, this is entirely new magic to me. We have another problem though.”

“Where’s Thor?”

“Yes, they took him with them.”

“The sisters.” You scrunched your eyes, trying to think clearly.

You could feel Loki nodding as he replied, “Yes, but you’re in no place to travel and I’m not leaving you alone.”

Your eyes snapped open, “They were going to turn him, you have to help him!”

“I will.” Loki replied soothingly.

You reached your hand up to grip his bloodied shirt, marveling at the blood on your own hand. Blinking a few times to focus yourself, you looked back at his face. How your brain could ever be convinced to think he wasn’t the most handsome man was beyond you. “Don’t let them do to him what he did to you.”

“I won’t.” Loki promised, kissing your hand gently and resting it back on your chest. “My understanding is Zale was important in their clan and without him they’ll be scrambling to figure out how to move forward. They already admitted that changing Thor might be more dangerous than good so I think it’s safe to say we have a little time.”

“What are you doing?” You slurred, still feeling sleepy.

“I’m going to get you cleaned up while I try and think how best to move forward. I have something they want, they have something I want. Perhaps a trade is in order.” Loki glanced over his shoulder and a duplicate appeared, walking off. “I don’t know the rules of entering a place of residence more than once, but we’ll keep watch. They have to sleep at the same time as me.” Loki reached your bedroom and went to the bathroom. Both doors had been removed to be replaced.  Placing you on your bed, he said, “It’s a pity I can’t replenish energy and blood with my healing, but perhaps I can encourage new blood cell growth.” Loki rested his hand over your hip, murmuring under his breath. It wasn’t drastic, but you did feel notably less dizzy and your thinking cleared up some. “Don’t sit up.” Loki muttered, swaying slightly with the effort.

Following his orders, you lay on your back and nodded, “Thank you.”

Scooping you up once more, Loki spoke nervously, his cheeks faintly pink, “Very well,” he swallowed, “let’s get you cleaned up.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I just feel like the quality has dropped and it feels rushed and *grumpy face* hopefully that is not the case and you guys enjoy, I’m very critical…

Holding his hand under the running water, Loki seemed to enjoy the sensation of the warmth rushing over his fingers.

When the tub filled, he went back into the bedroom and lifted you carefully from the bed.

“I’m doing better.” You mumbled as he carried you into the bathroom and set you on the edge of the sink’s counter. Stars still danced across your vision as you sat upright, swaying slightly. You gripped the counter tightly, your knuckles pale.

Loki stood before you, hesitantly looking you over. “Your clothes are covered in blood, both yours and his, darling.”

You shivered, thinking of Zale touching you. Grimacing you tried to lift your shirt over your head but maintaining your balance at the same time was too much. Loki pressed himself to you, allowing you to lean against him as he helped peel off your outerwear.

“Do we really have time for this?” You asked, closing your eyes as he worked the shirt over your head.

Loki bit his lip as he helped you out of your trousers. “I’m still thinking of how best to return Thor. I can multitask.”

You managed a weak laugh as he lifted you into the air and gently placed you in the tub. The water was warm, very warm, almost too warm, but you could almost feel your blood circulation improve. Only now did you realize you were cold as well. Loki sat on the edge of the tub, gaze flickering down at you from time to time. He shifted shyly, nervously, as he seemed to do his best to give you privacy.

With every ounce of your strength, you reached for the various soaps, wiping away at the blood until the water was tinged pink. Your hair was matted in places with blood and you grimaced as you washed it. The steam rose from the heat of the water and you found yourself growing sleepy once more. Your eyelids started to sag and you felt yourself drifting off.

“Stay awake, love.” Loki whispered, pulling you upright in the water and helped massage the soap into your skin and hair.

You hummed mildly, “Water’s too warm.”

Loki turned on the cold water and you shivered awake as it mixed with the other water.

“Thanks.” You gasped, moving away from the fresh cold water and seeking refuge in the warmer water.

Loki nodded absently.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Everything is so clear.” He replied, looking around the bathroom. The bathroom was steamy and fogged up from the hot water but you imagined that wasn’t what he was referring to.

“Isn’t that good?”

Loki sighed, “It gives me clarity to worry over Thor and the fact that I’m struggling on what to do for him.”

“Well, first we have to find him.”

“Zale will know.”

“Will he tell?”

Loki smirked, “I have ways of finding out.” He extended his long fingers, twisting them about as green magic flowed through them.

You nodded, sinking low in the water and staring up at him.

Loki turned back to you, “Warm water is good for circulation but I fear you don’t have much in the way of blood to circulate and it could prove detrimental to you.”

Again you nodded, headed feeling like it was flopping in the water. “I could see that.”

“But we find Thor, and I suppose much of how we go forward will have to be assessed when we see how he is.” Loki smoothed his hand over his forehead and sighed, “I fear the clarity will fade then.”

“I’ll do my best to help.”

Smiling down at you, Loki pressed a kiss to your wet hair and pulled away. “I’ll get some things for you to change into then help you out. We have a vampire to interrogate.”

-

Fully dressed and mostly dry, Loki assisted you walking down the stairs. Your legs felt shaky and weak and spots threatened to cloud your vision but you fought on.

Setting you down at the end of the hallway, Loki walked over to the bloodied mess that was Zale. The illusion of Loki vanished as Zale looked up at Loki lethargically. There was disdain in the vampire’s eyes but he had too little energy to move and looked to be on the verge of sleep.

Loki crouched down before Zale and smirked at him. “How the mighty fall.” Loki murmured.

Zale continued to glare furiously, turning his head enough to glower at Loki.

Loki chuckled, “Where did your whores take my brother?”

“I suspect back to the nest.” Zale slurred out.

Loki nodded, “I figured as much, and where is that?”

“I won’t tell you, you’ll have to kill me first, you’ve nearly done it as is and then you’ll never see your brother again.” Zale grinned triumphantly.

“Yes, I figured you’d say that.” Loki pressed his hand to Zale’s forehead, Zale cried out in shock. For a moment, Loki stayed crouching, eyes seemingly very far away, then he pulled his hand back, stumbling upright.

Pressing his hand to his forehead, Loki blinked hard, shaking his head and body as he tried to clear his mind.

“What’d you do?” You asked.

“How?” Zale snarled, though there was no real strength behind it.

“I told you, I’m not just one of your beasts.” Loki replied coolly. He was quiet for a few moments. You could practically see his mind racing. “That last image?” Loki seemed hopeful yet uncertain, eyes searching Zale’s face frantically.

“It wouldn’t work on you.” Zale sneered with a hiss. “You’re too far gone, you’d just go back to being a corpse.”

Loki nodded, “No matter.” Grabbing Zale by the collar of his shirt, Loki hoisted him in the air. For a moment he stood like that, gripping the weakened vampire. Then you blinked and they both vanished. Another second passed and Loki was back in the hallway, Zale nowhere to be seen.

“Where’d he go?” You asked, looking around from your seat on the ground.

“He’s locked in the basement, among other things, he won’t be moving.” Loki explained walking over to you and helping you upright. “If for some reason we make it to them and miss a rescue party, I’m not leaving you here alone.” He looped your arm over his shoulder and lifted you to your feet. More stars flashed across your vision and he helped walk you outside the house.

You were dressed in warmer clothes, more prepared for the cold weather outside, but it still took your breath away. Trudging along, Loki half carrying, half dragging you, the two of you made it a short distance down the path.

Loki crouched down, lowering you to his height at the same time. You were breathing heavily, already exhausted from the short trek.

“We’re running low on time, there’s not much night left.” Loki said.

“I’m sorry, I can’t walk any faster, we have to get Thor back, are you sure it’s smart that I come with you? I’ll just slow you down.”

Loki shook his head, “No, I have another way but I was hoping to get closer before we used it. No matter. Just hold still.” Reaching his hand out to you and holding you close to his chest, Loki held you for a moment.

The world shimmered around you, a thousand colors swirling together. Then you blinked.

You were in an entirely different place.

Loki blinked several times, shaking his head stiffly before standing up. Slowly he smiled, that familiar half smile when he was pleased. “That’s farther than I’ve ever gone before.” He flexed his arms, green magic swirling in his hand and grinned wider. “Wonderful.”

“Did we just teleport?”

“Yes, quite the distance too. Curious that this transformation affected my regular abilities.” Loki was still grinning, evidently quite pleased with himself.

You felt pleased for him, smiling back. Unsure if you should congratulate him or do something to support him, you stayed quiet.

Loki bent down and helped you to your feet again, guiding you through the forest. The two of you walked for a short distance before reaching a clearing and a massive mansion.

It was beautiful, clearly centuries old with gorgeous gothic architecture. It was maintained impeccably so that it appeared almost like new.

Except.

Except for the fires burning at various locations in the roof, along with screams from within.

Swallowing hard, you glanced at Loki who glanced down at you warily.

Storm clouds gathered in the sky, curiously directly over the house and nowhere else. Lightning seemed to strike from within the mansion, shooting out of the newly formed holes in the roof and walls, arcing magnificently into the sky. Each bolt of lightning was answered with a resounding crash of thunder.

Loki sighed, “Well, he is the god of thunder.” He muttered under his breath, watching as a vampire came running out of the house screaming.

A burst of green magic shot from Loki’s outstretched hand and the vampire fell flat on their back, slowly struggling to a sitting position. Leaving you seated against a tree, Loki walked over to the vampire and hoisted them to their feet.

“What’s happening?” Loki snarled.

The vampire trembled, his eyes wide as he stared up at Loki. “We had no idea!” He cried, pleading, “Lily and Liz said Zale wanted us to change him.” Loki blanched but the man continued, “He drank all the slaves, there’s no one left. What is he? He can’t control whatever is in him!”

Loki dropped the vampire to the ground. The vampire lay there trembling, not daring to pass Loki. Glancing down at the quivering vampire, Loki seemed to smirk, his eyes alight with the satisfaction of the awe he inspired.

Turning back to you, Loki sighed, “They turned him.”

“Oh no!” You gasped, hand flying to your mouth. “What, what now?”

Loki sighed again, “Well normally I would be horrified, but it seems there are ways of dealing with that. The only problem now is that he’s a fledgling and nothing is going to satiate his thirst. Couple that with his berzerker tendencies as an Asgardian, and we have quite the mess on our hands.” More thunder and lightning boomed, accenting Loki’s words.

Assuming the face of a long suffering younger brother, Loki walked up to the door and stopped. He held his hand up to the threshold and hissed as his hand tried to press through. Sighing once more, Loki turned around and walked away, coming over to stand beside you. “Well, I can’t enter without an invitation, I guess we just have to wait for him to come out.”

“How’d you make that double of you?” You asked.

Loki frowned thoughtfully, “I wonder…”

A double of Loki appeared and walked across the clearing before the mansion and in through the front doors. The double vanished inside.

“Clever girl.” Loki beamed at you, squeezing your shoulder.

You smiled back, arms resting on your legs as you watched the house. More screams came within followed by another massive bolt of lightning.

Suddenly, Loki’s clone came running out the front door, full speed at Loki.

Close on the clone’s trail and crackling with lightning, came a fully fledged vampire Thor. Thor ran full speed chasing down the vampire, claws grasping desperately and mouth agape with fangs at the ready. Hand grasping the clone, the clone vanished and Thor stumbled to a stop, looking around confused.

“Brother think.” Loki said slowly, standing in the clearing and staring Thor down. “I know you have one focus but you’re stronger than this.”

“I’m so thirsty.” Thor snarled, sniffing the air. His eyes fell on you, huddled next to a tree. The blue irises were bright red as he took off at a full sprint, rushing at you.

Loki held his hand out, as though uselessly attempting to stop Thor. Yet as soon as Thor passed Loki, Thor’s eyes fell shut, completely asleep. He skidded along the ground a few meters before sliding to a stop directly in front of you. You flinched back, yelping softly as his mouth lolled open, a loud snore coming out.

“He’s asleep?” You asked, scooting further into the tree so as to be away from Thor.

Loki nodded, walking over to Thor and kneeling down. “The sun is coming.” Loki glanced over his shoulder and up at the sky. The sky was indeed grey and rapidly growing lighter.

“How do we get back in time? Can you teleport again?” You scrambled to your feet and moved closer to Loki, “With both of us?”

Loki nodded, gripping Thor’s wrist and your hand. For a moment nothing happened. Then once more the world shimmered and colors swirled together.

Loki slumped into the hard cold ground and you rushed to his side, shaking him awake.

At first he didn’t respond, then slowly he began to rouse, body trembling as he pushed off the ground and struggled to stand. The two of you were a short distance from the manor and between the combined strength, or lack thereof, of you and Loki, the two of you managed to drag Thor to the entrance.

“You can come in.” You muttered to both of the brothers, just in case there was a limit on time or if the protection didn’t recognize Thor living there. With no pain for Loki, and presumably the very unconscious Thor, the two of you crossed inside and you slammed the door shut.

Thor continued snoring obliviously to the world. Loki’s legs trembled as he made it a few more steps before sinking to his knees and falling to the ground. After a moment, Loki rolled onto his back and groaned, staring up at the ceiling. “Two people.” He gasped out, “That far.”

The three of you lay in the entryway, all completely exhausted. From out of the corner of your eye, you could see signs of the sun fully rising.

“We’re safe.” You whispered.

Loki nodded, slowly he rolled over onto his stomach and with trembling arms, pushed himself to his knees and then upright. He offered his hand to you and together the two of you stumbled up the long trek upstairs and to your room, both collapsing onto the bed.

“What about Thor?” You mumbled, thinking of him collapsed in the entryway.

Loki’s eyes were closed and his voice was full of sleep as he slurred back, “He’ll be fine. I put quite the sleeping spell on him, it’ll keep him down for a time. In the evening we can focus on getting him better.”

Your eyes shot open, “There’s a way to cure it?”

“I saw it in Zale’s mind.” Loki inclined his chin ever so slightly, eyes still shut.

“Does that mean?” You trailed off, not sure how to ask.

“No. It reverts the vampire to as they were.” Loki swallowed hard, scrunching his eyes tighter, “I would be back to being dead.”

Slowly you rolled over on top of him, resting your head on his chest and hugged him as tight as your exhausted muscles would allow. “I’d take you as this any day.”


	25. Chapter 25

It was midway through the night when you finally awoke. Stomach growling furiously, you struggled to sit up, your entire body feeling sluggish and weak.

Loki lay on his side, curled into a tight ball facing towards you. You studied his face in the gloom, making out the dark circles under his eyes and imagined just how exhausted he must be from teleporting. Absently, you brushed the back of your hand across his face. His eyes fluttered as he stirred at your touch.

“Hey sleepy head.” You whispered to him.

Loki yawned, mouth stretching wide and fully revealing his fangs. Slowly he opened his eyes to look up at you. Blinking blearily, he smiled, “Hello.”

“I need to get some food.”

“High in iron.” Loki nodded his head along the bed, still not sitting up.

“And we need to deal with Thor.”

Loki winced, “Yes, that sleeping spell should hold but I can’t keep him asleep forever. Do you know how Thor usually obtains food?”

“I think he orders supplies off his computer.”

Loki slowly rose to a seated position, seeming to use all his strength. “Of course. Go get some food, we’ll search Thor’s room and see if we can’t figure out how to cure him.”

You had just turned away to leave when he finished speaking. Turning back, you came back to the bed and sat beside him, resting your hand on his. “Are you alright?”

Loki looked at you, somewhat surprised. “What do you mean?”

“I just worry that knowing there’s a possible cure for this and getting your hopes up, only to realize it wouldn’t work on you… that could hurt.” With your other hand, you reached up and cupped his face, smoothing your thumb over the smooth skin.

Loki smiled weakly, “I would rather my brother be fine than me.” He sighed heavily and his eyes flickered away. “It only works on fledglings after all, even if I qualified, it wouldn’t work for me.”

“You really care about your brother.” You smiled, leaning forward and pressing your lips to his in a chaste kiss. Quickly you pulled away, “I need food, hopefully you can go a little longer.”

Loki smiled, looking at you slightly dazed and nodded, “Eat.”

-

Eventually, you and Loki found Thor’s laptop and the two of you set about searching the internet for the supplies needed to cure him.

“Only a vampire can cure another.” Loki muttered, eyes scanning the screen.

“Makes sense why it’s such a rare occurrence then.”

“And it has to be within days of the turning. They have to expel all that they’ve consumed, any period longer than that would kill them.”

You winced.

“A bowl of silver.” Loki sighed, adding it to the cart. “Silver burns,” he added by way of explanation when you gave him a confused look. “Garlic. Also painful. Wolfsbane, for the attribute of turning into a wolf. And blessed water, also painful.”

“Am I able to handle any of it for you?” You asked.

Loki shook his head, “Not once the ritual starts.” Rubbing his eyes with his fists, Loki seemed to concentrate for a moment. Slowly he pulled his hands away, “The bowl can be coated in a vampire’s blood to make it less painful for the one administering the cure.”

You frowned, “How much blood?”

“Blood from the heart,” Loki grinned wickedly, “It seems keeping Zale alive has its uses after all. We don’t even need to bargain with them.”

The supplies would be delivered a half mile away from the manor at a predetermined location. Loki seemed to know where it was, courtesy of Thor. Finishing the order, the two of you made your way downstairs to the front door where Thor continued to sleep.

Loki bent down and tossed Thor’s arm over his shoulder and began dragging him to the basement. Thor snoozed on, oblivious of the world around him.

Speaking through grit teeth as Loki half dragged the heavy man, Loki explained, “If he wakes, he’ll want to drink. There will be even more to purge from and it will be even more painful. As it is, the amount he’s drank shouldn’t kill him.” Loki trailed off.

The two of you reached the basement and Loki set Thor in the coffin.

Zale leaned against the wall a meter or so away, still bound by green glowing magic. He glared murderously at the pair of you, standing over Thor.

“You’re attempting to cure him?” Zale asked coldly.

Loki nodded, “Yes.”

Zale’s eyes widened as he swallowed hard, “Where do you plan on getting a vampire’s heart?”

“I should think that is obvious.” Loki replied indifferently.

Zale shook his head, “You can’t do this, not to me. I’m the leader of my coven, my clan, they need me.”

“I’m not sure how many are left after they made the mistake of transforming my brother. He slaughtered your slaves and he couldn’t control his powers.” Loki shook his head in disgust. “You were warned.”

“It was Lily! Or Liz! I had no part of this!” Zale exclaimed, clamoring against the wall but the bindings held fast.

“Relax, you have a few hours to make peace, the supplies haven’t come yet.” You smiled coldly at him, thinking of the weakness you now experienced from his actions.

Loki knelt before Zale, searching his face. “I should bleed you dry, vampire blood has proven quite potent for my clarity.”

Zale blanched, trying to move away, “What are you?”

“I told you, I’m the god of mischief. Since my transformation though…” Loki chuckled, when he spoke his voice was dark and full of malice, “I’m so much more.” Standing up, Loki offered his hand to you and guided you away from the sleeping Thor and the squirming Zale. “Come, darling, let’s wait for the supplies. You look like you could use more sleep and it’s almost dawn.”

You nodded tiredly as you took his hand. “Good idea.”

Loki scooped you into his arms, carrying you up out of the basement and eventually to your room. Resting you on your bed, you lay on your back and smiled up at him. For a moment, you felt uneasy, your brow furrowing as you stared up at him.

“What is it, love?” Loki asked, sitting down beside you, smoothing his hand along your arm.

You exhaled heavily, “I don’t want you to be cruel, that doesn’t seem to be you.”

Loki looked away, “I’m angry.” He was quiet for a time, “What his people did to Thor, what he did to you. He deserves to suffer.”

“I want you to be better than him.” You laced your fingers through his, hands pressed together. “His death will be good for humans, especially the slaves they kept, he’s a monster by choice.” Loki nodded and you continued, “I just… I don’t want you to make that choice either.”

“An execution for his crimes, love, no more.” Loki inclined his head, “There is a darkness that eats at me, you are aware of it.”

“And I love you, all of you, but I hope you can fight it. It’s always so easy to give in to such evils.”

Loki sighed, “It’s very much a part of me.”

You sat up and rested your chin on his shoulder, wrapping your arms around him. “I’m not blaming you, or chastising you.”

“Then what are you doing?” Loki asked.

“I’m worried about you.” You bit your lip for a moment before nuzzling your face into his chest. “What they did to Thor, I can see that rage in your eyes, you’re barely holding it together. I don’t want you to hurt. Anger kills just as much as any weapon.”

“They should suffer for what they did to my brother, what Zale did to you.” Loki’s voice was stiff, lacking emotion but you could sense a cold fury buried within.

“You’re right. I’m just… I feel like I should be trying to guide you to a better path.”

“They sought war, they will face the punishment, but only for justice. There is a part of me that hungers for their blood, to see them suffer for their sins, but,” Loki paused for a time, searching for words, “Thor deserves better, he doesn’t deserve this fate. I gain no joy from torturing Zale, his death should be slow and painful but that is not how I once thought. This is a means to an end, a crime I am willing to bear so that Thor may be whole again.”

You swallowed and nodded, gripping his hand tightly. “I love you.” You whispered.

Loki’s eyebrows rose and he looked stunned. For a moment he just sat in silence and you felt your blush rising, embarrassment growing. Finally Loki stammered back, “I love you too.”

-

“The supplies should have been here during the day.” Loki stood in the doorway, looking out into the night.

You wrapped your arms tightly around yourself, trying to stay warm. Teeth chattering, you nodded, “Hurry back please, I don’t like being alone with…” You trailed off, glancing in the direction of the basement.

Loki nodded and stepped outside. Kneeling down, he shifted into an enormous wolf. The beast glanced back at you, green eyes full of concern before taking off at a full sprint away from the manor.

Closing the door, you leaned against the wall and breathed out slowly. You sank to the floor, munching on a snack high in iron, hoping that one day soon this weakness would pass.

Hours seemed to pass.

You gazed out the latticed window at the moon high in the sky, it had barely moved.

Sleep came easily to you, your body fighting to replenish its lost blood, so you allowed yourself to fall into an uneasy haze of half sleep.

Your eyes opened and you found yourself in a bedroom. Trying to sit up, you felt your wrists catch on thick metal chains. Zale entered the room, red eyes blazing with murderous intent. He had crawled in through the window like a shadow. He crawled onto the bed, crawling over you. You tugged uselessly at the thick chains as he knelt over you, glaring down, gaze boring into yours.

“Loki isn’t coming.” Zale growled.

From out of the corner of your eyes, you could see Loki chained to the wall. His arms were fastened by thick green magic. Bloodied, beaten, struggling for breath, Loki tugged uselessly at the green magic, struggling to break free, or perhaps to stand as the magic was at a height that he was force to stand with knees bent at an uncomfortable angle.

Zale grabbed your chin, turning you to face him once more. He cackled wickedly, fangs bared. Mouth opened wide, poised to strike, he lunged.

“Darling?” Loki’s voice came from the other side of the door and you sat upright.

Breathing fast and heavy, you ran to the door and threw it open, inviting Loki in. To your relief, he looked no worse for wear, now carrying a large cardboard box. Smiling warmly, Loki passed you and crossed into the house.

“Did you fall asleep?” He asked, head quirked to the side.

You nodded slowly, mouth still agape. “I… I yea.” You stammered, trailing off lamely. The dream had been so vivid, so real, you could have sworn Loki would return bloodied and beat.

Loki set the box down and straightened up, looking at you curiously. “Are you well?” He asked.

“Can vampire abilities work around…” You swallowed hard, trying to think of how to word your question.

Loki’s eyes flashed and his head snapped in the direction of the basement. “What did he do to you?” Loki growled.

“Nothing, you woke me up beforehand.” You rubbed absently at your throat, Zale’s teeth had never reached it.

Loki nodded slowly, lifting up the box again and began carrying it towards the basement. You trailed after him, still unnerved.

Once in the basement, Loki dragged Thor out of the coffin and pushed him into the empty bathtub.

Zale laughed as soon as he saw Loki.

Rushing to Zale’s side, Loki gripped the vampire’s throat with his clawed hand. Loki’s eyes flashed as he stared down at the bound vampire. “Your death, will be slow and painful. For her sake, I considered letting you sleep when I ripped out your heart, but that desire has long since left me.” Loki hissed, his words coming out in a flurry.

Zale swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing around Loki’s tightened grip, clawed nails digging into the skin. “It was just…”

“Don’t.” Loki snarled, dragging Zale to his feet and carrying him over to the box of supplies.

Snapping his fingers, Thor’s eyes shot open. Green bands of magic encircled his hands just in time and he struggled against the bonds. Thor thrashed wildly in the tub, legs held stiffly in place along with his hands and chest. His red eyes burned as they searched the room for you, nostrils flaring as he sniffed and clacked his teeth trying to clamp down on your throat.

You backed away from the frightening sight, sitting on the bed and watching from as close as you dared.

Loki reached into the box, pulling out the silver bowl and groaned in pain as it touched his hand. His hand trembled, shaking as he fought from dropping the bowl. Setting it down on the ground, Loki winced and turned to the other materials. Closing his eyes, he breathed out heavily. Loki looked down at his hand, bright red and burned by the silver bowl. Waving his hand, the garlic flew out of the box and into the air, slicing itself into small pieces and landing in the bowl.

Zale, Thor, and Loki all began gagging and retching at the smell, each dry heaving as the scent of freshly cut garlic filled the air.

Next, the wolfsbane flew out of the box, landing in the bowl and dicing itself as well. The three vampires and their gagging grew in intensity at the additional smell in the air.

Finally the blessed water rose from its container and landed in the silver bowl, mixing with the other materials and swirling into a frothy paste.

Zale struggled to back away as Thor screamed.

Loki walked over to Zale, drawing back his clawed hand and plunging it deep into Zale’s chest.

There was a wrenching snapping sound, bone and gristle tearing and snapping as Loki pulled his bloodied hand back. The bloodied heart of Zale lay in his hand.

Loki walked over to the silver bowl and smeared the heart around the edge of it, coating the vile metal in blood.

Once more, closing his eyes as he braced himself, Loki picked up the bowl filled with the concoction and carried it over to Thor. Each step his pace increased, his arms shaking in pain at the feel of the metal on his bare skin.

Thor scrambled back in the bathtub, fighting to get away from the smell.

Loki grabbed the back of Thor’s head, claws digging into the skin and poured the contents into Thor’s mouth. The results were instant.

Vomit exploded from his mouth, blood and gristle, all from the victims he had consumed. Loki forced the last of the mixture down Thor’s throat before flinging the bowl against the wall and waving his hands to ease the pain.

You rushed over to Loki’s side, gripping his hands tightly and blowing on them as best you could, hoping the cool air might sooth the angry red skin. Tears pricked at Loki’s eyes as he struggled to hold still, hands burning.

Thor continued vomiting, so much blood rushing from his stomach, consumed when he first turned. Eventually his muscles failed him and he just lay on his side, blood still coming out in explosive bursts.

You looked away, disgusted by the sight and trying to block out the sound.

“The bathtub was to make the clean up easier.” Loki muttered, teeth still grit as he struggled with the pain.

“You’re sure this won’t kill him? Surely that can’t just be consumed…” You didn’t want to say blood after the sound and smell of so much of it.

Loki swallowed hard, looking away from Thor who continued to expel the contents of his stomach. “It shouldn’t.” He trailed off uncertainly.

A half hour seemed to pass and finally the rate and velocity at which Thor was expelling the contents of his stomach lessened. A slow drizzle came from the half comatose man. Loki removed the bindings and Thor curled in on his side, blood still draining from his mouth as it ran down the drain.

You walked over and turned the water on, hoping to clear some of the smell and mess from Thor.

After an hour had passed, the flow of blood seemed to stop and Thor took to coughing. Small spurts came up and he looked deathly pale.

“Thank you.” Came a weak voice, whispering from the bottom of the tub.

You and Loki stood up from the bed where you had been rubbing ice along Loki’s burned hands.

Still laying on his side, a steady stream of water running over him, Thor turned his head to look up at you and Loki.

“Brother?” Loki asked.

Thor managed a smile, revealing straight flat teeth.

Loki gripped Thor’s hand with his and pulled his brother to a sitting position. “It’s good to have you back, I don’t think our family can handle two vampires.” Loki chuckled weakly.

Thor shook his head, slumped against the tub and completely void of strength. “A wise decision brother.” Groaning weakly, he coughed again and a small amount of blood came up.

“If you’re human…” You asked uncertainly.

“I believe that’s his own blood.” Loki muttered, “That much… expulsion, can be very damaging.”

Thor gripped the edges of the tub to stand but his muscles gave out. Instead he sank back in the small layer of water and gristle at the bottom and lay there. “I think I’ll just stay here for a bit.”

“I’ll get you some food.” You managed a smile.

“Maybe just some tea.” Thor’s voice was horse and he moved his arm to rub his throat.

“Good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just prefer the romance and feels side so writing action feels wrong and unnatural and like to keep it face paced you have to skip details but I want details so it comes out feeling bad, guess I have to write more action to improve that!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???  >.> after all the excitement and gothic horror of the other chapters, this seems kinda… ???

A week passed after Zale’s death and the recovery of Thor. With a great deal of magical assistance from Loki, you found yourself feeling almost normal again. You were never fully certain how much Zale drank but you did know it was far more than Loki had dared to risk. Then again, Loki cared about your well-being and the other vampire had most certainly not.

Marcy had emailed you a number of times over the week and you were pleased to be able to finally answer her, even if it was from the confines of your bed.

Loki walked into your room, blood packet in hand and drinking absently. He smiled when he saw you, “What has you smiling so?” He asked.

You looked up from the computer. “Marcy met someone, she says she’s really happy with them and doing a lot better. It’s nice to know that someone is watching out for her when I can’t be there to care for her.”

Loki sank onto the bed beside your legs and looked at you from over the laptop. “That’s fantastic news.” Setting the packet down, he reached for your hand that you happily offered. “How are you doing?”

“Whatever magic you’ve been doing has really helped.” You beamed at him.

Loki grinned back easily, “Wonderful.” He smoothed his thumb over your hand absently, just reveling in your company.

“How’s Thor handling everything?”

“He still frets over the lives he took.” Loki sighed heavily, looking away, “But he is no worse for wear than you seem to be.”

“That’s good.” You thought of the week, largely spent sleeping, leaving your room only for necessities. How nice it was to be able to be back on your feet finally. Closing the laptop, you set it beside you on the bed and stood up. “What are you thinking about?”

Loki looked back at you, he smiled and you had the faintest hope that he was thinking of you but you also doubted he would say it. Loki’s smile widened but he stayed quiet, once more looking away. Crawling on the bed, you moved closer to Loki and rested your head on his shoulder, smoothing your hand on his back and the other on his leg. Loki hummed contentedly at your touch.

“How are you handling everything?” You finally asked.

Loki breathed in slowly before answering you. “I was worried about you. Seeing you so weak and pale, worrying that I played a part in it.”

“You couldn’t have known that he would do that on the same day. I’m glad to offer you what you need.”

“If I didn’t need it, or want it rather.” Loki pursed his lips.

You continued rubbing your hand in circles on his back, smoothing your hand over his thigh. “Don’t worry about it, I promise, everything is fine.” Pulling away from him, you stood up. “See? Not even dizzy.” You held your hands outstretched and turned in a circle. “Completely recovered, no worse than when I sold plasma for Marcy.”

Loki smiled ruefully, “So it would seem.”

There was a knocking at your door, even though the door was open and you turned around.

Thor stood in the doorway. “It’s good to see you have recovered.” He mumbled, looking between the two of you. “How are your hands, Loki?”

“They’re fine, brother.” Loki smiled easily. “I heal quite fast.”

“It seems I know how to keep you out of my room now.” Thor tried to joke, though he looked uncertain as he said it.

Loki rolled his eyes but smiled in spite of himself. “Yes, garlic is abhorrent. I will not go near it.”

“A pity, you used to love it.” Thor replied.

Loki chuckled, “I can’t recall, if I’m being honest.”

“The god of lies, being honest.” Thor chuckled and continued, “No, I would not do that to you, but it is good to know if the need arises again.”

“I think it best that you stay as you are, brother.”

You raised your hand, “Seconded. That was a mess.”

Thor rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully, “Yes, that does seem for the best.”

“I wonder how the rest of the coven is doing without their leader.” Loki mused, “Even if he was slime, he still seemed to keep them together. Do you remember how many you killed?”

Thor shook his head, “It is mostly a blur, just hunger.” Hanging his head, Thor muttered, “It pains me to know how you feel.”

Loki shrugged, “I’m managing it.”

“Though I’m not sure even I want garlic these days, I fear what it would do to me.” Thor looked around the room darkly, as though the offending herb might appear.

“I doubt you’ll find yourself that sick again, but perhaps there is lasting effects of the transformation.” Loki followed Thor’s gaze before turning back to his brother and standing. “It’s a pity we must keep such hours. I miss the feel of the sun on my skin, somewhat.” Loki paused for a moment to think, “Perhaps not, the moon is adequate for my desires but I recall the sunrises and sunsets being beautiful, for the life of me, I can’t picture it.”

“Well, you can look at pictures of them on the internet.” You offered.

Loki smiled, “That will have to suffice.”

Thor shook his head sadly, “I do not envy you brother. To never again feel the warmth of the sun on my skin…” Thor trailed off.

“The golden son, the very sun shown upon you. It figures that I would be cursed to only know the night.” Loki muttered, though he seemed indifferent, as though he had come to terms with it.

“No one has ever gotten a burn from the moon,” You offered, “And the sun has been known to cause cancer among humans.”

“Perhaps there is merit to the night after all.” Thor said, looking back to Loki.

Loki managed a smile. “Perhaps.”

“Want to go for a walk? Stretch your legs?” You asked abruptly, before Thor could speak.

Loki frowned thoughtfully, “That sounds pleasant.”

You went to the closet and grabbed a coat, zipping it up and turning back to Loki. “Shall we?” You reached for his hand and he gladly offered it.

“Enjoy, you two. I welcome your return.” Thor waved the two of you off, leaving the room and heading in the direction of his own bedroom.

You and Loki walked hand in hand down the stairs and outside the front door.

The wind whipped through the trees as the two of you walked, arms looped together. There was a faint path through the forest surrounding the manor, naturally made by wild animals – wolves or deer. You personally hoped for deer.

“Sorry about Thor.” You muttered as the two of you walked.

“Why are you sorry for my brother?”

“Someone had to say it. I just don’t think he always thinks before he speaks and it leaves you worse for it.”

Loki nodded, “Indeed, I’ve grown used to it.”

“Still though, after what you’ve gone through, you’d think he’d try better to be mindful of such things.”

Loki shrugged, “A millenia of such behavior, why change now.”

You were quiet for a time before softly repeating, “Millenia.”

Loki glanced down at you curiously.

You continued, “You’ve been alive for over a thousand years.”

Loki nodded, “Yes, as has Thor.”

“Vampires are supposed to live forever, they don’t age.”

Loki’s eyes darkened and he looked away from you. The two of you came to a stop in a small clearing. He looked past you absently, seeing things you couldn’t possibly begin to fathom. “They do not. We,” he corrected softly, “do not.”

“Thor should stay as he is, I don’t think it’s right for him to change, I don’t think he can handle it the way you do. His self control…” You trailed off.

Loki nodded, “He’s never been one for self control, he just acts.”

“To save himself a few millenia of loneliness, he doomed you to an eternity of it.” You swallowed hard.

Loki grit his teeth, jaw clenched and looked away bitterly. “He doesn’t think.” Loki hissed softly. After a moment, he released the tension in his jaw and sighed, “Perhaps I will take my own life by then, seek out a hunter to end my existence.”

“What if you weren’t alone?” You mumbled.

“What?”

“What if… what if you weren’t alone?”

“What are you proposing?”

“What if you turned me? You could help me with the control, you wouldn’t have to be alone.”

Loki sighed, hanging his head, “What of your sister, your family?”

“Marcy is the only family I have left. She’s found happiness with someone.” You tilted your head, looking up at him. “I’ve found happiness with someone, but my life is fleeting and I don’t know if he can handle that.”

Loki took your hand in his, smoothing his thumb along your hand. “That is quite the commitment.”

“I think you’re worth it.”

Loki frowned thoughtfully, “What else would you be committed to?”

You furrowed your brow uncertainly. “I’m not sure.”

“Perhaps marriage?”

Your mouth fell open, “Really?”

Loki chuckled, “You’re offering to spend eternity on my behalf. I don’t see how it’s so far of a stretch to ask that.”

You shook your head, slowly nodding it at the same time. “I hadn’t even considered you asking.”

“Nor had I.” Loki smirked.

“I…” You hesitated then smiled and stood on your tiptoes, cupping his cheeks with your cold fingers and pressed a kiss to his lips. Pulling back, you whispered, “Yes.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come?!?!??!

“So.” Loki breathed heavily, muscular arms holding him up as he lay over top you. His body was rigid and completely straight, legs extended fully as he held himself poised over you.

Swallowing hard, you looked up at him, meeting his piercing eyes. Your eyes roved to his bare torso, the traces of scars long healed and the fresher ones inflicted after his transformation. Smoothing your hands along his skin, you felt the rippling of muscles beneath cool flesh. Slowly, you nodded, “I’m ready.”

A smile spread across Loki’s face but it faltered after a moment. “Are you sure? Perhaps you would prefer a ceremony of sorts. I suppose we could get Thor to officiate.”

You shook your head, gripping his biceps and rubbing your nails along the smooth skin, “I want this.”

Loki’s eyes darkened. “Pet, you’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted this as well.”

You squirmed nervously beneath him, still fully clothed.

Slowly Loki lowered himself to his elbows, pressing his body against yours. He buried his face in your chest, pillowing his head on your breasts and inhaled your scent. “When we first kissed.” Loki pulled back, straddling your hips and sitting on your thighs. His hands gripped the hem of your shirt, slowly pushing it over your head and tossing it to the side. “When I drank you. Truly tasted you.” His eyes were heavily lidded as he gripped your trousers, pushing the fabric together to undo the button. Loki swallowed hard, eyes fixated on the apex of your thighs as he moved back, pulling the trousers down. “I could taste what you desired.” Loki discarded your bottoms to the side, landing in a crumpled heap with your shirt. Voice deepening, Loki hooked his thumbs through your panties and slid them down as well. His eyes dilated considerably, nostrils flaring as he inhaled sharply.

Bending down, Loki buried his face in your cunt, his cool tongue darting out and lapping along your folds.

You gasped sharply, back arching from the bed. Loki’s strong hands moved to grip your thighs, holding you in place as he began licking frantically. He nipped your clit with his fanged teeth, mindful not to break skin. Slowly he moved away, wiping his face with the back of his hand as you gasped and squirmed, crying out softly at his ministrations and his sudden absence.

Tugging your legs apart, as wide as they could comfortably go, Loki began rubbing and massaging your thigh. Growling softly, he opened his mouth wide before sinking his fangs deep into the skin, his fangs puncturing your thigh and mouth seeking out the femoral artery. Loki moaned softly, sucking on your thigh, desperately drinking at your blood.

You lay on your back, head lolling to the side as you gripped the blankets weakly. Spots briefly danced across your vision and Loki pulled away.

“You taste so good.” He moaned softly, eyes half shut.

You laughed weakly as he reached for your bra and quickly removed it.

Once more he buried his face between your breasts, nuzzling the supple skin and nipping and sucking. Occasionally he broke the skin, drinking in heavily but mindful not to strain you. Loki worked his mouth expertly on your nipples, his free hand rubbing and massaging the other before switching. He trailed kisses up your chest, tongue languidly trailing out before reaching your throat. He drank shortly from there, blood now staining his teeth as he worked short staccato kisses up your jaw and finally to your mouth. You were moaning wantonly by now, an aching desperation in your thighs mixed with a dizziness and lightheadedness that was only added to by his electrifying touch. Loki’s tongue darted into your mouth, teeth nipping at your lips as you greedily accepted him. Your tongues entwined, swirling together. You pushed back, seeking entrance in his mouth. Loki paused for a moment, surprised, before allowing you to continue as you pleased. You felt your tongue slide under his sharp fangs, mindful not to cut yourself.

Finally you pulled back, head resting on the bed as you panted, chest heaving. You could taste traces of iron, your blood, where he had kissed you and you blinked lazily. “I wanna undress you.” You pouted as Loki reached for his own trousers.

Loki chuckled softly, pulling them down and revealing his undergarments and a very stiff member pressing out. “I may have gotten ahead of myself on how much I drank. It’s hard to keep track with you.” He looked dazed as he pulled down his undergarments. His thick cock strained, precum already leaking from the tip as he crawled back on you.

Loki gripped your wrist, holding it to his face and pressing soft kisses to the tender flesh. When he let go, you moved your hands up to grip his hair, tugging at it gently and pulling him down for another kiss. You moaned softly, gasping sharply as Loki thrust his clawed fingers deep into your folds. With his knee, he kept you from closing your thighs, the feeling of being so pleasantly stretched for the first time startling you.

Loki pulled back, stroking rapidly, his thumb smoothing over your clit as he egged you on. Your eyes widened, once more taking in the size of his girth and deciding this might be for the best.

Grabbing the sheets, you cried out as you climaxed, stars dancing across your vision, newer and more pleasant than the dots that pricked your eyes from Loki’s thirst.

Loki pulled his hand away and bent down once more, lapping at your fluids and helping you ride out your orgasm.

Slowly you scrambled back, pushing yourself further up the bed until your back was resting by the pillows. You bent your legs up as Loki guided you, angling his cock towards your entrance. Rubbing himself for a moment, more precum leaking out, Loki slowly pressed into you.

You gasped sharply, breath coming in short shallow marks. Loki kissed and nipped at your neck and shoulders, his free hand fondling your nipples. Slowly he pressed into you, centimeter by aching centimeter. You groaned with each pulse of your heart, your cunt so tightly wrapped around his meaty cock.

Finally, sheathed at his desired depth, Loki stayed for a moment, searching your face as you nodded quickly and tried to even out your breathing. You had never been stretched so fully.

Loki moaned softly, “Your very pulse…” He trailed off, “I can feel you around me. Each fluttering of your fragile heart.” Loki groaned softly, pulling out minutely before pressing back in. His cock hit your sweet spot instantly and you gasped. “There?” He asked, still searching your face.

You nodded, swallowing hard, “Yes.”

Loki slowly began thrusting in and out, pounding into that sweet and intoxicating spot each and every time.

Finally, growing in confidence, you dug your fingernails into his bag, digging into the smooth flesh and rocking your hips in time with him. The two of you moved together, bodies reaching a perfect synchronization. Loki grabbed your hips, angling you in a new direction until he was able to thrust in new ways, reaching different places deep in your core.

Your breasts bounced, skin slapping against skin and the sounds of your grunts and moans as the two of you moved together.

Loki bit down on your shoulder, teeth sinking deep into the skin as he came. The cool seed spilling deep in your core triggered your own orgasm, your walls clenching tightly around him. His cock spasmed and twitched thrusts growing ragged and sporadic as he lost control.

“Loki!” You screamed his name, coming undone, then suddenly you cried out again as he continued drinking, “Loki!”

Loki pulled away sharply, claws drawn and slashed across his throat. He gripped the back of your head and pulled you to the wound in his neck, forcing your mouth to it.

You drank heavily, eyes rolling back in your head as you drank desperately from the wound. You drank until you could drink no more, the taste like nothing you had ever imagined, sweet and savory and all your favorite scents and tastes mixed into one and all attached to Loki.

You finally pulled away, gasping for breath as you stared at Loki. You blinked in a daze, wiping at your face as you felt the sticky sensation of blood coating your mouth. Licking your lips, you looked back at Loki who searched your face nervously before smiling wide.

“And now we will be together forever.” He whispered softly. Blood trickled down his neck, pooling in his clavicle.

Your teeth ached and throat started to burn. Slowly you felt yourself smiling. “Forever.” You lunged forward, wrapping your arms around him and kissed him fiercely.

“Rest, little one, we have much to experience.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoy, any comment is great or if you have any suggestions/feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
